Eureka Seven Last Summer of Love
by Kidonlast1
Summary: Eureka and Renton gave the world a future, but what will that future bring? As they bring together new and old friends they will realize that all actions, even ones with good intentions, can end with consequences that nobody could ever expect or desire.
1. On the Hill

Maurice groaned as he was pushed from his dreams. He woke to find his sister and little brother already dressed and ready for the day standing over him.

Maeter, who was the one shaking him said, "Come on Maurice! You need to get up or we're all going to be late!"

Linke added, "Yea and Grandpa Axel will be really mad!!"

That last part made him practically jump out of bed, not that his grandfather had ever mean to them without reason, but that he didn't want to disappoint the man that had taken them in.

The other two left for breakfast as he started to dress. The room that the three of them shared was big enough to house the younger sibling's bunk beds and his own bed plus dressers for each, but besides that it was too small to have much of anything else. But despite this their room was bright and comfortable, with posters and canyon drawings covering the walls and a low window that let the sun in every morning.

He finished dressing and left their room into the garage, this is where his adopted grandfather worked and made a living for them. It was empty now so he could see to the other side of the shop were a window allowed him to see his family finishing up their breakfast in one of the other rooms that surrounded the outside edge of the garage. He ran across and opened the door into the enclosed room and was greeted with a finger flicked over his forehead.

"Now why are you sleeping in when you have school to get to?" Axel said low but sternly.

"I'm sorry I just …" Maurice stammered.

But Axel broke him off, "I don't want hear it. Now eat your food before it gets cold and makes us late."

Maurice, thanking how lucky he was that his Grandfather was in a good mood wolfed down the food as quickly as he could despite it still being quite hot.

* * *

Later as they drove to school they listened to the radio. A report on an Earth exploration team and a military recruitment commercial played on the only station they could find without any of them really listening.

But as the weather report came and went to a close they all suddenly became very aware of the radio's message. The news said that tonight would be a full moon and that the city would be observing a lights out policy for the two hours it would be at its peak. The children all looked at each other and smiled.

Axel in the front chuckled to himself and looked at Maurice, "So I guess we'll be up late tonight….."

Maurice got the hint, "I won't be late for breakfast."

Axel got out so that the kids could squeeze out of the back of what should have been a car meant only for two.

He then looked out towards the center of town. The tower stood tall amongst the city and surrounding towns making them pale in comparison. Another civilian transport was flying in from one of the other towers towards the top of the tower, he thought to himself of when the transport with them in it would come.

Just then a kid on a ref board flew over him and just barely grazed his head causing him to almost fall face forward. "PUCK KID GET BACK HERE!!" Axel yelled as he caught himself.

The kid realizing what he did quickly banked hard to reach the other side of school but lost his balance and landed sliding on his side. He quickly recovered, grasped his board and ran off before Axel could get to him on the ground.

As the kid ran off Axel quietly recognized a similar situation with a very similar boy running away.

* * *

Sumner was waiting for Ruri to show up….again. "What is taking her so long?" he thought to himself. He was sitting in her, well their, favorite ramen place.

The old man that ran it was an acquaintance of theirs and was always happy to serve them some of his famous ramen. "Your friend is very rude to keep an old man waiting." the chef said.

"Yea well that's Ruri for you." Sumner replied. "Course she could be a bit more considerate. Besides it was her idea to come here after all this time." he thought to himself.

The dinner was small with just enough room behind the stools that someone could pass without bothering the other patrons.

"Hey do you have a restroom?" Sumner asked.

"What, you haven't even eaten yet. Why do you need to use the bathroom?" replied the old man.

The real reason is that Sumner had just run his fingers through his hair and realized it was a mess. He needed to fix it up considering it was just him and Ruri here.

"I had a big breakfast I just need to go." He lied.

"Well there's one in the back but it's not used often so be sure to wash your hands." the old man said over his cooking pot.

Sumner got up and went to the back of the shop. The walking space became very enclosed as he entered the back are of the building. His shoulders where rubbing against both sides of the hall.

"No wonder nobody bothers to use this bathroom." Sumner thought to himself as he noted the blown out lights that would have lit the cramped hallway. He finally came to the bathroom door, as he opened it he was thinking that he may as well use the facilities before taking care of his hair. But as he looked into the room he noticed a silhouette against what could have been the light from a flashlight.

It was binding down looking like it was pulling something up its long legs. But soon it turned and noticed him.

"Sumner you pervert you will never change!!" it yelled at him.

Sumner jumped back causing him to hit his head against the wall behind him.

"Stop looking and close the damn door!!" it continued, still screaming.

Sumner with his eyes closed felt for the door and slammed it shut.

"Was that Ruri?" Sumner thought through the pain in the back of his head as he quickly walked back to the front of the store.

"What was that all about boy?" the old man asked through his window.

Sumner sat down without saying anything, still holding his head.

"Found your girl huh?" the old chef said with a smirk on his face before returning to his work.

A few minutes later the chef served out the food to Sumner. He sat and stared at it not thinking of starting before Ruri showed up.

Just then a slap to the bump on his head renewed the pain in his head. Ruri sat down next to him and prepared to eat.

Sumner holding his head again asked, "Ruri why did you do that? How was I supposed to know you were in there?"

Ruri then gave him a look that was neither angry nor playful, but both.

He knew that look, she knew it was an accident but wasn't going to let him off because that's the way she was, sadistic. He knew this wasn't going to go away soon so he just started eating.

Before long Ruri was just going on her second bowl as Sumner had just finished his first, how she ate so much and never gained any weight was beyond him.

Not that he was complaining, she was beautiful to him. Tall and slender, wearing those long jeans that showed the shape of her perfect legs and the red sleeveless top she always wore showed off many more curves. But mostly he loved her face, how her brown eyes were so wide and full of life and how her short red hair framed it in such a cute way. Recently she had been wearing it out free. It went straight down to her shoulders then split off in every direction at the ends.

Suddenly he realized that he was staring at her, and that she was staring back at him.

"What are you looking at?" she said with sweetness in her voice that made him feel off centered.

"I… um… well you look good today…" stammered Sumner.

Ruri blushed a little, of course Sumner didn't notice as he was sure she would think he was referring to the incident in the back of the store. But then the entire world went blank as he realized she had leaned over and kissed him.

They stayed like that for a while till a gruff voice called over the counter, "Hey now none of that here I get few enough customers as it is without you two scaring them off!"

The broke, and faced the old chief. "Sorry about that. I'll go get the vehicle started, it was good to see you and have some of your amazing ramen sir!!" said Ruri quickly before she skipped out the door.

Sumner couldn't get his mind out of the clouds, but then he realized that today was her turn to pay for the food! He sighed as he realized that this was the price for the quick forgiveness she had given him. He paid the man and said his farewell and left the shop walking out onto Ramen Street.

As he walked down the road to where he had left the truck he noted that the place hadn't changed since he first came here. A bunch of meager looking buildings all packed together with signs for their food fluttering before them. Trash was floating around on the ground all over the place. But it was early morning, so only a few people were walking the streets at that time but during what was called the lunch rush this place was usually packed, or so he was told.

He turned the corner and found the truck running as Ruri said she would get it to do. It was huge white and green, very impressive to look at.

But it also cost a ton to fuel, but it was the only way they could get around with the two LFOs they had between them.

He kinda laughed when he thought of that little kid he met because of this thing. "Wonder what Doggy is up to right now?" he thought to himself.

Then Ruri stuck her head out the passenger window and yelled "Sumner hurry up we need to get to the other side of town quick, the air conditioning is acting up again!!"

After recovering from his surprise of her sudden appearance he walked over to the driver's side wile mumbling to himself, "Yea, yea…" He climbed up the ladder and opened the door of the truck to find Ruri sitting in the passenger's seat with her shirt half open fanning herself with some paper napkins from the ramen shop.

They looked at each other and smiled. She then winked at him causing him to blush red. So much so that he didn't even notice the heat of the engine as it warmed up the cabin of the truck as they drove off to the other side of town. The sun was bright; it made the window glare brightly and made the rings on their fingers sparkle.

* * *

Axel was sitting in his office chair having one of his guilty smokes. His office was messy now but it had been far worse after the explosion that destroyed the entire shop a little less than two years ago. It had taken him forever to reorganize his business especially after it had been blown to kingdom come.

That first year after Renton left had been hard for his old bones. He and his business partner Digger had been forced to live in secret as they had helped the Gekko-State in their war against the military. Not that he cared for the group's objectives but when Renton had gotten involved he couldn't help but care for his safety.

After the world had practically ended for the second time in his life because of the Second Summer of Love he found that he had been exonerated of his crimes and so then he was able to return from exile to his home in Belleforest.

He was able to pull some strings and get his garage rebuilt thanks to the help from some of his most loyal customers.

But then, the single one person he never wanted to see ever again appeared. Holland and a couple others showed up at his garage and told him the story of how Renton had sacrificed himself, becoming one with the control cluster along with Eureka. That destroyed him inside, his last descendent was gone before him, and his entire family was gone again.

But then Holland introduced him to his great grandchildren, and as he took them in some of the happiest days in his life followed. They made him feel younger than he had in a long time; he truly loved them as his own great grandchildren. But secretly he wished to see his grandson and Eureka as well despite what Holland had described to him as a now way back scenario for both of them.

He built them a room within the garage with the scrap left over from their "father's" old bedroom. Taking care of one child was plenty for him, but three of them almost became a disaster. Or at least at first, after some work he was able to get them in line with an average life.

"That grandiose life on the Gekko must have spoiled them a bit." he thought.

Then he heard a knock on his door. "Come on in." he said, still in thought.

It opened and Digger came in with a grin on his face as always. "Hey old man did you hear the news?" Digger said as he closed the door behind him and sat down.

"No, what news?" Axel said more annoyed than interested.

"They're opening up another dig site and this one is going to be near town! Now we'll finally start getting some money flowing through here!" said Digger then started laughing to himself.

"That's nothing new Digger. Ever since the military lost over 80% of its forces in the Second Summer of Love it's been trying to reestablish itself. They just can't give up their power. And now all they have going for them are LFOs and their KLFs." Axel explained to the now quite Digger.

"You know I know that. I'm just saying that we, the little people, can make a profit off the military's rebirth." Digger said back.

"But only till it's strong again then we'll be back to what it was like before." Axel retorted and stood up. "Got to go, the kids will being getting out of school in a few minutes." He picked up his hat off the desk and left without another word.

"Damn old man. Can't he just live in the moment like he does with those kids?" Digger got up and started to leave but noticed something on the desk Axel was sitting at. A picture was lying face down on the desk. He knew what it was, the old man's family, the family he lost to the First Summer of Love. He turned the knob and left for home.

* * *

He drove down the road towards the school as he did every week day. Whenever he had the chance he would look from the road to the top of the tower. "When will you be home?" He thought, as he pulled up to the school's driveway, and looked back to see the children standing ready to return home.

He got out so they could craw into the back and listened as they mumbled to themselves about homework. "So you doing well in your classes?" he asked getting back into the driver's seat.

"Yea where're doing great!" Linke said.

"No he fell asleep in class again today!" Maeter practically yelled into Axels' ear.

"Please quite down Maeter, Linke your going to bed earlier if you don't stop that slacking in class." Axel said to them.

"Yes sir." the two younger children said.

He started up the car and started to leave the school grounds. "So Maurice, how have your classes been doing?" Axel said looking at his in the rearview mirror.

He was looking out the window on the left with his hand holding up his head against the glass. "Nothing much, just the same stuff as always." Axel was a little miffed that he wasn't getting a straight answer but he had come to understand that Maurice always got like this on days before a full moon.

They were now almost home. The garage was just over this hill, but the road went around it so they had to go around. At least it had a full view of the grassy hill as they rounded it.

Sometimes on the weekends they would eat up on top of the hill or at night watch the stars. Tonight they would be watching the moon.

But suddenly Maurice let out what could be described as a yelp. "What was that? Are you ok?" Axel said without turning his head.

"Stop the car let me out!!" Maurice yelled pushing on Axels' seat.

Axel noticed he was looking up at the hill so he slowed down the vehicle and turned his head. He then suddenly stopped the car full in the middle of the road when he spotted something.

At the top of the hill was the sun glaring down at them. It was half covered by the hill itself so he couldn't see anything distinctly at first. But as his eyes began to adjust a few moments later he could make out two silhouettes just making their way to the very top of the hill. "Could it be?" he thought.

Maurice was still pushing on his chair and so he quickly opened the door. Before he had even got up Maurice had squeezed out of the back and landed on all fours in the road and had started running up the hill.

After he was out of the way the other two children burst out of the car and ran up the hill too. "Could it be?" he kept repeating in his head.

The children were now almost up there at the top of the hill with the other two figures. The figures turned and welcomed the children with open arms. He left his truck still running in the street and started walking up the hill with his eyes still wide open.

The group split into five once again and they all stared down on him. After what to his old mind was an eternity he was before them, his children, all of them. Renton and Eureka stood before him with their children wrapped in their arms, he couldn't speak.

Renton broke from the group and came to stand before his grandfather. They stood before each other and looked into each other's eyes. "I'm home Grandpa." said Renton softly tears starting to form in his eyes.

Axel gritted his teeth to stop tears from forming on his own face but failed. Then he with a quiver in his voice said, "Punk kid, get over here." Axel then embraced the boy he had not seen in almost two years. After a moment the children and Eureka joined in. They had finally come home. His family was whole once again.


	2. Long Journey

As the children went over the hill Axel raced back down the hill to the truck. He jumped in and drove the rest of the way around the hill to meet the kids on the other side in front of the garage. As he rolled up to the entrance Renton said to him, "I'm sorry it took us so long to get back home."

"That doesn't matter now. Let's just get dinner ready before the moon rises." said Axel, and so they walked into the garage.

Renton looked around the shop interior and stated, "Wow grandpa you were able to get the garage all fixed up! It looks better than it did before."

"Well anything looks a lot better after being completely destroyed." Axel said back as he opened the door to the kitchen.

Renton scratched his head and laughed.

The kids ran in but Eureka stopped in front of Axel. "I'm sorry I brought the military here back then. I wasn't thinking of how it may have affected you." Eureka said with her head down.

Axel looked at the girl. She was taller then he remembered, as was Renton, they were almost as tall as him now. Renton would probably be as tall as his father thought Axel to himself.

That's when he noticed them, a pair of green wings sticking out from Eureka's back. Before they had been hidden in a fold of cloth that ran from the back of Eureka's shirt and ended at the end of her skirt.

She realized that he was looking at them and pulled them back under the cape.

Renton put his arm around her and looked at his grandfather. "Grandpa. Eureka… she's … well she's what you know to be called a coralian." Renton said to his grandfather.

"I know what she is Renton. I've known for a while. She is what the entire human race considered to be the enemy. Only a few people knew the truth about what was really going on." Axel replied back.

They both looked at him confused, "How do you know that Grandpa?" Renton asked.

Axel grinned and stuck his thumb up at the opened door. They both looked to find the front of the RAY=OUT Pacific State issue taped to the door. "Your old man knows some people." chuckled Axel to himself. And with that they walked in and started making dinner.

* * *

They sat down and started eating, soon nobody could wait anymore and the storytelling began. Eureka and Renton started by giving their different sides of the story that lead up to the Second Summer of Love, and how they finally found each other in the midst of the control cluster and were saved by Nirvash.

"Wow Nirvash was a girl?!" Maeter said excitedly.

"Well she did have a female voice…" Renton shrugged.

"So how did you get to the ground without going SPLAT!" said Linke excitedly, slapping his hands together.

"Well you remember your mama's wings right?" Renton said and then put a hand on Eureka's shoulder. She smiled and let her wings out to their full length. They were shiny and glowed with a green light; they looked almost like they were made of gel.

"Mama can fly?!" the children exclaimed loudly. Everyone started staring at her, including Renton.

She noticed the added attention and started to blush, "Well yes I can, but not like a bird… more of like a skyfish. On the trapars." she explained and showed with a wave of her hand.

"Wow can you show us?!" yelled the children as they practically started to climb over the table to reach at their mother.

"Yes of course, but not now we need to eat this meal that your grandfather made for us." explained Eureka to the dismay of the children.

"So how about it?" asked Axel who had been silent till this point "how did you make your way home after all that mess?"

"Well…" Renton began.

* * *

Renton woke up to the rising sun peaking through the hole into the cave they had taken shelter in. He started thinking of the events of the last day through his mind. Eureka's wings, his sister and father alive, the battle against The End and Dewey's flagship, Eureka's disappearance… These memories echoed in his mind.

He looked over at Eureka still sleeping quietly next to him. She was still wearing the white dress she had from the coralian world with the green spot on her forehead that matched her wings. Her wings… he sat up remembering the fall after Nirvash had set them free from the control cluster. They had kissed as they started to fall down to Earth. They held each other's hand, not sure what to do. But after they had fallen for a while Eureka's wings stiffened and started to glow brightly as trapar seemed to begin flowing around them.

"Eureka your wings are doing something to the trapar!!" yelled Renton over the rushing wind.

Eureka looked around at them and turned to face Renton with excitement, "Renton… I think I can fly!!" She then let her wings spread out as far as they would go. She started to fall slower than Renton till he was then dangling from Eureka's hands. And so they struggled to stay aloft against Renton's weight as they made their way to the ground with Eureka's newfound ability. Eventually they made their way to the ground near a city they had spotted from much higher up in the sky. They found a small cave in the scubs and decided to rest there. They crumbled down together and fell asleep immediately, exhausted from the day's trials.

"Well now where are we?" thought Renton to himself as the daydream finished. He got up quietly so as to not wake up Eureka and made his way to the cave entrance.

He looked around for anything familiar, but then something in the sky caught his eye. He looked up and was completely surprised. Just going over the horizon was the moon, except it wasn't the moon. He couldn't see all of it, but what he could make out was part of some shape that was carved into the face of the moon, but he couldn't make out just what it was. He also then noticed a dim ring of what looked like trapar dust hovering high above from horizon to horizon.

Baffled he returned to his earlier thoughts, "We need to get home. But I guess getting some food first wouldn't be a bad idea at all." He then looked over at the city in the distance and the scab wastes that surrounded them. Nothing that looked like it would be a source of food was anywhere in the immediate area. "Well I guess breakfast is out of the question, so I guess we need to get to town quick." He said aloud to himself.

Eureka stirred from her sleep. Renton returned to her and helped her sit up. "Good morning Renton." Eureka said smiling.

"Good morning Eureka. You were amazing yesterday." Renton said back crouching down next to her.

"You were amazing too yesterday." Eureka replied back.

"Yea well Nirvash did most of the work." And they both laughed a little before trailing off in thoughtful silence. "I wonder how Nirvash and the coralians are doing." Renton said putting their thoughts into words. They sat together for a bit more before they got up and walked out of the cave. They looked over the wastes and turned to each other. They kissed deeply like they had up in the control cluster.

"Today is the beginning of our new life together." Eureka said as they broke.

"Well then let's take these first steps together Eureka." He said turning himself and her toward the city. They held hands and started to walk.

* * *

"So what happened next?" asked Maurice who had finished his food already so he could focus on the story.

"We found some water in a creek with some fish that helped us get enough food and water for the next few days. And eventually when we did finally get to the city, we didn't know exactly what to do about Eureka's wings when we got there, so I "borrowed" some sheets and made her a cape to cover them. After that we started looking for places to eat till we found an entire street full of restaurants."

* * *

"Wow this place is great! There's so many kinds of food. Oh look pizza!!" Renton said looking all around the crowded street. But then he noticed Eureka had walked off. "O no, where did she go!!" Renton thought before he noticed her walking into the nearest place next to them.

He ran in after her and burst through the doors that separated the outside from the inside. He was blinded by the change in light causing him to bump into someone and fall to the ground. He looked up to see who he had hit. It turned out to be a waitress who was then rebalancing a tray she was carrying.

He then noticed that the place was full of waitresses, and all of them were wearing alluring outfits with miniskirts. He started to blush at this sight, but regained his wits as Eureka started to walk to him looking puzzled.

"This place is strange. Is it normal for girls to wear this when eating in a public place?" Eureka asked him while pointing at the waitress he hit. The waitress took no notice and rushed off, obviously too busy to worry about the two at the door.

"That's right she's never eaten at public place before." he thought.

But just then a man walked up behind Eureka. He was tall and skinny with green jeans and a floral yellow t-shirt that was covered by an apron. His head was completely smooth and his eyes where very squinted.

"Hey there little Miss! Would you like to work for me?" he asked loudly, startling Eureka.

"Huh? Who is this guy?" thought Renton.

The man then looked at Renton, "O hey I'm sorry is this your girlfriend? Where are my manners? My name is Lotte and this is Soup, Your Way!!" Lotte said with big wave of his arm to finish.

They kind of just stared at him for a bit till Eureka asked, "Work?"

"Well yes you see one of my girls had to move cuz of all that hullabaloo the other day. Lucky we didn't get any of that here, huh?!" He said laughing to himself.

"Renton what should I do?" Eureka asked unsure of how to react.

"Well we do need money if we want to get any food but…" Renton replied but before he could finish with "I rather it be me to be the one that would have to do the work."

Eureka said "I do it!"

Renton face palmed himself for not being quick enough.

"Great let's get you two into the office so I can get you up to speed." Lotte explained before turning around and walking to the back of the store with them in tow.

"So all I want you to do is walk around the restaurant and ask people who have just sat down what they would like to drink and after that what they would like to eat, does that sound alright?" Lotte explained wile sitting in a chair with his feet on his desk.

This office kind of reminded Renton of his grandfather's office back home.

"Well I guess so… I've never done anything like this before." Eureka replied.

"Don't worry about it, you'll get used to it. Now let me show you your uniform, it's my secret to what made this place what it is today." Lotte said jumping up and opening a closet to the office. Inside there was a uniform just like the ones the other waitresses wore. It was a white short sleeve shirt that was covered by a blue dress that started right under the chest and ended abruptly where the thighs would be with ruffles at the end.

Renton started to think of Eureka wearing that outfit. Things suddenly felt very warm around him. But then his world turned ice cold when he started to think of her and all those customers, looking at her in that outfit and thinking of things… things that he was now thinking, he didn't like this one bit.

But before he could protest Lotte walked over and stared him down, "Now you… I bet you want a job too huh? One close to your girlfriend? I think I got just the right job for you. Come on." And then he proceeded to pick both of them up by the arms and lead them into the kitchen. Some of the chefs got in the way so they had to stop in the middle of the kitchen.

"So you only make soup here?" asked Eureka.

"Well yes! This is Soup, Your Way after all." Lotte said back waving an arm in the air again.

"May I stay and watch? I like to watch people cook." Eureka asked looking into Lotte's thin eyes. He looked at her for a bit, he noticed the green patch of skin that was hidden behind her bangs once more.

"Sure go ahead!! And while you're at it make something for you and your boyfriend here for lunch, on the house!" He answered to Eureka before placing an arm around Renton and hurrying him to a door in the side of the kitchen.

He opened the door and pushed Renton through. It was dark at first, but as soon as Lotte turned on the light Renton nearly fell to his knees when he realized where he was.

"This here is my refboard shop. You look like you know your way around lifting so do you mind watching the place in the afternoons?" Lotte asked with a proud grin on his face.

"You're the owner a restaurant and a ref shop? That's awesome!!" Renton said as he started looking at the shelves of merchandise.

"Originally it was just the restaurant when I came to work here, but when I took charge from my dad things really took off and then I was able to buy this shop next to us." explained Lotte.

"So you lift Lotte?" asked Renton.

"Well sometimes when I have the time. I mostly opened this place up because of a promise with an old childhood friend of mine. We used to lift a lot together… Ha-ha, we even swore we would ride LFOs one day." Lotte half laughed this answer and he gaped Renton away from the racks of refboards and walked them back to the kitchen.

Eureka was hard at work. She seemed to have tried on her new uniform while they were away. Renton forgot about all the awesome refboards that were in the next room. She looked cute in that outfit, more so than Renton had imagined. He started feeling a climb in his temperature again.

She noticed them walk in she and quickly asked that they wait in the office while she finished their food.

As they sat down in the office Renton finally got the courage to tell Lotte of his misgivings, "I'm sorry Mr. Lotte, but I kind of don't feel comfortable about this. You've been very generous to us but me and Eureka are trying to get home to Belleforest. And… well… I don't feel comfortable with Eureka wearing that outfit in public at all."

"Well I'm sorry to hear tha…" before Lotte could finish Eureka came in looking just like a waitress, with the outfit and a tray in one hand. She sat the tray on a clear space on Lotte's desk and handed Renton a spoon.

"I hope you like it." she said shyly. Lotte picked up his spoon and sampled the soup and stopped dead where he was with the spoon in his mouth. Renton looked at him and tried the soup himself. It tasted wonderful. It was like kissing Eureka but in soup form he thought to himself. Lotte and him then started to wolf it down.

Eureka who was worried at their first reaction asked, "Is it good?"

"O yes its wonderful Eureka!! It's the best soup I've ever tasted!!" replied Renton finally taking his face away from the bowl.

Eureka gave a sigh of relief and smiled wide, "Thank you! I had Hilda teach me to make potash soup before we left, but I never had the chance to make some for you."

When they had finished Eureka took the bowls and left to put them in a washer Lotte told her about.

"Well I guess that problem was averted." stated Lotte rubbing his belly.

"What do you mean Mr. Lotte?" asked Renton.

"I mean your problem with her being a waitress. No I think she would do much better as a soup chef for the restaurant. Nobody will see her except the other cooks." continued Lotte still rubbing his stomach.

Renton was relieved, Eureka was safe. "But still we need to get home, we can't stay here." Renton reminded Lotte.

"Well I'll pay you well. Besides you need money if you want to get to Belleforest. It is halfway around the world. And with most of the towers out of commission fares have gotten expensive. So it would be best if you just worked here for a while till you have enough to get home Mr. Renton Thurston." Lotte explained.

Renton saw his reasoning but then caught something in what he said to him, how did Lotte know his name? "How do you know my name? I don't think I've ever told you my last name!" Renton said standing up.

Lotte grinned and looked up at him, "What kind of ref-shop owner do you think doesn't have a few issues of RAY=OUT lying around?" he said before throwing a magazine on the desk in front of Renton.

It was the first issue with Renton on the cover; it had him in a pink-ish red jogging suit with a fake mustache and a confused expression on his face. Renton laughed, that was one day he would never forget.

"So you'll stay? I won't tell anyone you're here if that's what you want." Lotte said to him.

"That would be great, I should go tell Eureka!" Renton replied and started for the door.

But Lotte stopped him with a loud "Wait!" and then he said, "Speaking of which, I don't need that uniform anymore. I was lying about needing a new waitress. You could keep it for her if you wish."

He hung in the doorway for a bit turning a deep red before saying, "Sure…" and closed the door behind him.

Lotte rested his head and grinned to himself.

* * *

"And so we worked for Mr. Lotte for a good long while, building up enough money to get a ride on a transport home." Renton continued as they started filing out of the kitchen.

"And when we finally had enough money we said goodbye to Lotte and flew here. We got here early in the morning so we just walked through town looking for anyone I knew till we heard that the garage had been rebuilt. And that's how we got home." Renton finished.

* * *

They all climbed the hill and came to sit down at the top. Axel pulled up his watch. "It should be lights out in 3… 2.. 1."

And like they had all closed their eyes the entire city went dark. But only for a second as the entire sky then became filled with the radiant light of the moon.

On its surface showed an enormous heart with the names Renton + Eureka written in it. The Milky Way shone brightly behind it and the great trapar ring crossed dimly in front of them both to make an awe inspiring view.

They lay on their backs for a while looking up at the stars and the moon till the children became very sleepy. Axel led them all down to the garage and their beds leaving Eureka and Renton alone.

When they had gone inside shifted themselves closer together in the grass and looked at each other in the moonlight. Eureka snuggled up to Renton and kissed him. They both started feeling sensations of butterflies in their stomachs and wrapped their arms around one and continued to kiss even deeper. They laid there next to each other for a long time before they slowly fell asleep.

* * *

Meanwhile, far away, deep underground a growth of scub started to pulse and shine with a dull green glow. It grew brighter and larger till it cracked and broke open like an egg shell. The top caved in and the glowing slowly dimmed away.

When it had cleared away a figure leaned up from the oozing like boil. It started to look around in the pitch blackness searching for something.

Suddenly the darkness was once again permeated by a similar green glow. Up above near the roof of the cave tunnel something started to break away from the scub, something much larger than the figure.

It wobbled as it stood, but the figure was able to stand on the uneven surface. As the entire cave started to shake and grow in brightness he raised his hand up to the glowing mass and beckoned his companion forward into the new world.


	3. A Place To Be

The facility had been brand new but a gaping hole now marred its south wall. A path had been made as if something massive had been dragged from the dirt road, over the fence and through the concrete wall.

This was the scene that Dominic Sorel observed as he rode up on his motorcycle. His black military uniform clinged to his sweating skin in the hot climate the region was known for.

A few technicians that manned the post were standing outside the hole in their facility arguing with each other. He rode up to them making sure not the come near the drag marks leading up the path to the mining facility.

"Excuse me! I am Lieutenant Dominic Sorel and I was assigned to look into this matter. Are you the men that called for the investigation?" he asked loudly over his bike's engine and the men's shouting.

They stopped and turned to him as he killed the ignition. One man, a short and curly haired engineer spoke up, "I'm the head technician here and yes we called for an investigation. We believe that someone stole parts of an LFO frame and yet it still takes them a week to send an investigator."

"Just a frame? Not an archetype as well?" Dominic asked looking away to the interior of the building. He wasn't going to listen to the man complain about how long it took for someone to come out to this tiny factory. As he looked inside he noticed it didn't look like anything had been taken; the place barely looked disturbed at all.

"Well that's the thing we didn't have any parts set up yet. But you see the automated outfitting systems we use to equip the archetypes we dig up over the hill were used to build something." replied the man with clear dislike over being ignored by Dominic.

"Can't your men tell what was built by your own systems?" Dominic said walking over to the drag marks and bending down.

"No the systems don't show themselves being used, but we're sure they were used because the materials are gone and the machines have obvious signs of use from the day before. There were even some emergency supplies that were taken." said the man watching what Dominic was doing to the disturbed ground.

"So can I assume that these drag marks go all the way to the dig site?" said Dominic standing up and finally looking directly at the engineer.

"Yes they go into the site but they enter a section of the caves that we abandoned because there were no archetypes down that far. We haven't investigated ourselves past the safety markers." Answered the man finally able to get a full look at the young man.

The technician saw that Dominic may have been on the short side but it belittled a well built body under his uniform. His eyes also displayed signs of a young but wizened mind that that also contained much experience.

Dominic walked up to the man and held out his hand, "Thank you sir. I believe I will look into the source of this objet."

The man shook Dominic's hand but was confused, "That sounds fine sir but shouldn't you be focusing on who did this rather then what they stole from us?"

Dominic walked over and started up his bike. "Ah, but if you understand what they stole and why they stole it you will start to understand who the criminal is." He then jumped onto the bike and road off up the hill riding thru the drag marks all the way.

* * *

They had been heading for Bester for a couple of days since their visit to Ramen Street. Sumner's backside hurt from driving for this long on the bumpy roads that vaguely connected the towers. He could see the familiar tower of Bester in the distance. Despite being so far it was almost the size of the sun high up in the sky.

Sumner took a quick look over at the empty seat next to him and thought to himself, "Ruri hasn't been spending much time up here in the cabin with me since we left Ramen Street. I hope I didn't do something stupid without realizing it again." But his thoughts were interrupted when the road started to get much more hap hazard, he needed to focus on the road.

Meanwhile Ruri was in the small kitchen area between the cabin and the bedroom that had the garage on its other side where they kept Sumner's 505 Kai. Her head hurt from all the bumping around and when she finished looking through all the cabinets she realized all the snack foods had run out again.

She was miffed but decided it was best to just lie down and get some sleep. But suddenly a loud bang erupted next to the truck and sent her flying nearly to the roof of the room. She landed hard on the floor and slid sideways as the truck stopped abruptly.

"What in the hell is going on out there?" She asked allowed. She had a pretty good guess in her mind and as she worked herself upright her suspicions where confirmed as another series of blasts rocked the vehicle side to side.

A loud voice could be heard through the steal sides of the truck. "This is our territory! Come out and get on the ground and we may only take your possessions!"

"Someone picked a bad day to make me miss my beauty sleep." Ruri thought to herself as she ignored her headache and started up the ladder in the corner of the room to the roof of the truck.

* * *

Wearing an environmental protection suit Dominic stepped over a broken "do not enter" sign as he entered deeper into the scub mine.

Luckily the drag marks were very distinctive, even in this dark place, he thought to himself. He couldn't make any sense of the map they had given him at the entrance and he refused anyone's help to guide him so once again he thought to himself, "Lucky me."

As he went down the narrow passage he realized he was probably the first person to come down here besides whoever had made the deep dirt trail sense this cave was first uncovered. After a while the passage suddenly opened into a large room.

In the center of the room the drag marks stopped. He looked up from where it originated and discovered what he had expected to find. A large area of the scub had been cut out from the side of the cave.

But as he looked around he wondered to himself, "How where they able to cut it down with no cutting equipment. And how where they able to rip it out and haul it off without any other kind of equipment to help them? This isn't making any sense."

He looked back to the entrance to the room; it was too small for any kind of equipment bigger then something the size of his bike to get through.

He stepped back from the hole in the wall trying to get a better view of how they could have done this when his foot stepped on something that went 'squish.' He turned around and pointed his light to the floor on the far side of the cave.

What he saw reminded him of something Coronal Dewey had once shown him a long time ago. A perfect circle of scub had grown into what looked like an egg in a clear space on the scub's floor; it was broken open and filled with tendrils of scub that had been ripped apart. "What is this?" he thought to himself. "Why? What would something like this be doing here?"

* * *

Just over the ridge, to the right of the truck, stood two Scud Bike and two Cyclops type LFOs. Using typical gang intimidation they all stood out in the open showing off their heavily graffiti LFOs and making the machines flex and show off their 'strength.'

Sumner thought to himself of all the times he's had to deal with such people in his military career and his own adventures.

He was thinking of a way to settle this peacefully when he started to hear sounds coming from above, on top of the truck. He grumbled to himself, "Damn it Ruri! Don't go out on your own." he then jumped out of his seat and dashed to the back of the truck.

Ruri started up her Flestnia type LFO, turning it to humanoid form and jumping off the top of the truck. She activated the comm. system on its highest volume and yelled over it to the assailants, "Hey you jerks you're in for it now!!" she said before firing off a blast from her cannon over their heads.

"You bitch! Come on guys lets show her who's the boss around here!" Said the lead pilot before they all jumped down the rise.

Sumner's 505 Kai popped out the back of the truck and transformed into its humanoid form, "Ruri! Couldn't you have waited for me to get ready?" Sumner said over the comm.

"Hey Sumner! Glad you showed up! Let's knock these guys down a few notches!" Ruri replied back before charging at the enemy group.

Sumner cursed and followed her.

The enemies split into two groups. Sumner and Ruri split up as well making it one on two for the both of them.

As the battle began one Cyclops charged at Ruri with a knife drawn. But with no fear in mind she just charged back at it. At the last second before they could slash at each other, Ruri reversed and weaved around his knife backwards, coming around behind the other machine and cut the LFO's arm off at the elbow. She then sped away backwards till she was far enough away and blasted the damaged LFO's legs out.

As Sumner was trading blows with the other Cyclops one of the Scud Bikes drove around him in vehicle form. After it was behind him it fired its missiles from a short distance. Sumner's radar picked them up and he quickly broke from his fight and sped away behind an outcropping of rocks. The Cyclops was not so quick, it wasn't hit but it did get hit by several blasts disabling it.

Sumner jumped from his cover and around to let one of his boomerangs go flying trough the billowing smoke created by the missile attack. The scud bike didn't have time to react, by the time the pilot saw the knife cut through the smoke it was already cutting thru his missile launchers. The lucky strike caused the rest of the missiles the LFO was carrying to explode on its back destroying it in a great fireball.

As Sumner stood there waiting for the boomerang to return the other Scud Bike that had been engaging Ruri jumped from over a cliff above him with a laser cannon on its back, aimed right at him.

Ruri sped over a cliff from the opposite direction in vehicle mode. She lined up her cannon fired at the flying Scud Bike before it could take down the stationary Sumner. But it continued to fall as it burst into flames right at Sumner.

But at the last second the boomerang knife returned to him. Sumner he caught it and spun around, cutting the burning wreck in half before it had collapsed into him.

Ruri sat in her seat relieved that she had caught that guy in the air on time. But suddenly her headache returned harder then before, she felt sick. Before she could fight it down the bottom of the cabin was covered in her sick.

She started to recover but then her LFO was thrown down onto its back. She looked up, the last Cyclops, that had seemed to have been put out of commission, had jumped on her, and she couldn't get up.

The man inside yelled over the comm. "Ok buddy I got your girl! Now hand over that Compact Drive of yours or else!" The enemy pointed a machine gun down at the cabin of the Flestnia.

Sumner had his LFO put away its weapons to show no aggression. "Damn it they got her. But why the heck does he want my Compact Drive?" he thought to himself.

"Ok I'll hand it to you but don't hurt her!" said Sumner back over the comm. before jumping out of his LFO onto the hard dirt of the scub wastes with the Drive in his hand.

"Good now bring it here!" the man yelled through a speaker in his LFO.

Sumner started walking over to the enemy LFO. Ruri noticed the enemy LFO was slowly pulling up its gun at Sumner. She knew this guy wanted to kill Sumner but she wasn't going to let that happen. She suddenly yelled out, "Now way in hell!!" as she set off the boosters of her LFO, sending both combatants into the air.

The Cyclops hit the ground on its back but the Flestnia was able to land on its feet, and with lightning quick speed, rushed down on its opponent. Ruri pulled out her combat knives and fell on the opponent cutting thru both of its arms and literally pinning it to the ground.

Sumner ran up to the LFOs heaped on top of each other and climbed up to Ruri's cockpit yelling, "Ruri! Ruri! Are you alright?!"

Her cockpit opened up to reveal her slumped over the control panel with vomit covering the sides of her mouth. She looked so weak; Sumner had never seen her like this before. He felt himself go pale, she was the one person he loved the most, and he never liked to see her hurt even a little.

He helped her out of the LFO slowly and put her softly down on the ground. "Ruri what's happened to you? Why are you like this?" Sumner said to her as she opened her eyes a little.

"It's nothing Sumner… I... am just a little…sick … is all." She said back to him through obvious pain.

"I'll be back in a minute, Ruri." Sumner said getting up and heading over to the enemy's cockpit.

He opened it up expecting to find a cowering street punk but instead he found a man with a bullet hole thru the back of his head; the man had shot himself through the mouth. He had committed suicide just seconds before, the enemy pilot's eyes just lost their light as Sumner realized what he was seeing.

Sumner was disgusted and looked away, but then something caught the sun and his eye. The glint of a metal, a military metal, showed on the shirt's collar the man was wearing. As he overcame the sight of the man's face he got up close to see it.

Sure enough the man had the stripes of a Corporal in the Federal military.

"But what in the world would a military squadron be doing posing as a waste gang, stealing people's compact drives?" he thought to himself.

But before he could ask himself more questions he noticed a dull beeping sound. He looked at what the dead man had on his dash screen, and was shocked when he realized that it was displaying a timer counting down.

"Oh damn!!" Sumner yelled as he pushed himself out of the cockpit and ran to where Ruri was lying down. Not with any time to be gentile he yanked her up and started running with her in his arms.

"Uh.. Sumner what's going on?" Ruri asked looking up at Sumner weakly.

Sumner kept his mind on the uneven ground, trying not to trip and to put as much distance between them and any of the LFOs they had fought as possible.

He was half way to his 505 when four consecutive blasts erupted all around them causing him to drop to the ground, Ruri landing in front of him.

Sumner's ears rang as his head started to swim. In front of him Ruri's face stared blankly back into his own.

* * *

Dominic was returning to home from his assignment. Luckily the incident was just outside of town he was thinking to himself, Anemone didn't like it when he had to travel for his work. But he was a senior officer now so he was responsible for many things, or least that's what he told himself.

But as he rode up to the two story town house they had bought in a town on the outskirts of the nearby tower city he still was deep in thought over what he had discovered in the cave. "Could another child have been created? Was it even possible? Or was it just coincidence?" These troubling thoughts are what Dominic brought with himself as he entered his home.

As he walked in he started to say, "I'm Home!!" but only got to the 'I' part as his foot caught something large and squishy, but still very heavy. He fell forward onto his face, landing in an awkward position.

He looked down to where his foot was caught. "Gulliver? Why are you waiting right in front of the door?" Dominic said to the large blob, dog thing angrily.

It looked at him, got up and rubbed up against his leg. Dominic softened his tone and started to pet it saying, "O so you were just waiting for me to come home, huh?"

A shadow appeared over him as he continued to pet Gulliver. "He wasn't the only one." Anemone said quietly behind one of his ears. She put her arms around his neck, not letting him turn around or get up.

"Anemone! Um, sorry I'm in late. It's just that a lot of weird stuff happened over at the…ach!" Dominic gagged as Anemone tightened her grip on his neck, choking him.

"I don't want to hear a bunch of excuses Sweetie I just want you to stop being such a Meany and come home early more often, instead of working late all the time." She then loosened her hug to give him some room to breathe.

Between heavy breaths he replied, "I'm sorry Anemone, I….I really think we should take one of those vacations I promised. It's just that I…"

Before he could finish she let go of him completely and pecked him on the cheek, "That would be great Dominic!"

She then stood up and started naming places she wanted to visit like she was in her own world to Gulliver.

Dominic stood up and turned around to finally get a look at his wife. He was then taken aback when he realized that all she was wearing was a long breezy pink buttoned up shirt of hers. She was wearing matching socks as well and her hair was clipped up. She had filled out a bit over the last year and this was very apparent with only the shirt covering her slim body.

She then finished her list to Gulliver and squealed with laughter, causing Dominic to flinch. She jumped and hugged him hard, her breasts rubbing softly against him. He started to feel warm inside and looked down at her head in his chest.

She looked up at him, "What do you feel like doing?" she said, her lips getting closer to his.

"Well I…" he started, but before he could continue she kissed him.

His troubles melted away in that kiss, when he was with her his world always looked a lot clearer. He started to kiss her back and soon they both started to hold each other closer.

They started to move their tongues together and move down the hallway. Dominic moved his fingers through her hair as she started to work at removing his military jacket. They finally made it to their bedroom and kicked the door closed behind them.

* * *

Sumner stood over Ruri as he wiped the vomit from her face. He had laid her down in their bed and had been tending to her for the last few minutes.

His bandaged head ached but he ignored the obvious signs of a concussion. "We need to get to the city ASPA or we're going to be in real trouble." Sumner said to the unconscious Ruri.

She was breathing hard but not as bad as before. She seemed to be having a fever but he couldn't get a reading of one with the thermometer.

He put a cold wet cloth over her forehead and kissed her on top of it. "I won't let you die Ruri." He said softly to her before kissing her again and leaving to the driving cabin.

"Luckily the blasts hadn't damaged the truck, but the Flestnia was completely destroyed." he thought to himself.

With the 505 secured in the back and Ruri in dire need of a doctor Sumner kicked the engine on and started flying down the road to the city with what speed the vehicle could muster.

As he went down the road he kept thinking of Ruri's eyes staring at him as he blacked out after the battle. "I've got to get there soon or Ruri may…" he said to himself as he drove, but he couldn't continue as he had to fight himself from passing out.

The truck bounced hard on the road shaking the whole vehicle. Blood started to run from his bandaged head, but he didn't care.


	4. Terror of the Smile

It was amazing, Renton thought to himself. The old storeroom he was in didn't look anything like it had been a week ago. Before it had been cleaned up, this was the room where Axel had been keeping all sorts of parts that he needed for his work.

But over the first few days since they had come back Renton and Axel, with some occasional help from Maurice, had built a large shed where Renton's old room had used to have been. After the shed was completed the whole family moved all the old boxes and dusty parts from the storeroom to the new shed.

Eureka even took the time to clean all the parts herself and made them shine like new, much to Axels' praise.

After that they put in a large green rug that covered the whole floor of the room and painted the walls a light blue.

"Now we can put in the furniture." thought Renton to himself, looking into what was to become his and Eureka's room. 'His and Eureka's room…' it sounded strange to him, even in his mind.

Over the last week Eureka had been sleeping in Maurice's bed while Maurice used Maeter's and the two younger children slept together in Linke's. He meanwhile had to camp in the garage under his old tent, not that he minded, he was used to it.

"Anyway", he thought as he finished with the last coat of paint for the wall, "I think I can hear Eureka calling lunch so I guess I timed finishing this pretty well." He then went out of the room into the garage where Axel was working on someone's car.

The children came from outside the garage one after the other and dashed into the kitchen laughing. Before he could follow the children Axel spoke up, "Hey Renton, come here for a second."

Confused, Renton walked over to his grandfather through the mess of tools on the floor, "Yea gramps what's up? Need some help?"

"No, I'm fine. Just finished up here." he said as he stood up and closed the hood of the truck shut. "No, you see I've been meaning to ask you something since you had gotten here." he continued while starting to wipe his grim covered hands on a cloth, but not looking at Renton directly.

"What is it gramps?" Renton said impatiently, he could smell Eureka's cooking from all the way over here and he really wanted some.

Axel turned and looked at Renton while put a hand down on his shoulder, "So… how far… _have_ you gotten with Eureka?" Axel asked while looking directly into Renton's eyes.

But before Axel could tighten his grip to keep the young man from moving Renton had jumped back about six feet and had tripped over some tools leaving him on his back in the middle of the floor. With his face heating up Renton asked, "What's with this all of sudden?!"

"…O I see…" Axel said grinning at his grandson and still wiping his hands.

"What are you talking about you crazy old man?!" Renton shot back, not wanting to be laughed at.

"O I was just making sure I had ordered enough beds for your room." replied Axel still grinning and starting to walk away to the kitchen. "Don't worry; two beds should be delivered here sometime in the afternoon." And he was gone.

Renton just sat there on the floor, embarrassed in multiple ways he didn't even know how to describe. After a couple of minutes his hunger woke him from his slump and he finally got up and slowly made his way to the kitchen.

* * *

Ruri was feeling a lot better now. She had been sitting next to Sumner who was still lying asleep in a hospital bed.

Of what had happened after the battle she remembered very little, save for a moment where she thought she could remember Sumner standing over her saying something softly to her.

She shook her head, "Best to not worry about it too much." she said to herself. But then she looked back down at Sumner's bandaged head, "But it was my fault… being so selfish." she thought to herself.

* * *

Sumner woke up in the hospital bed an hour or so later and looked around but couldn't see anyone in the empty hospital room. He decided, after redressing, to get up and walked to the front desk of the hospital down at the end of the hallway.

As he walked he faintly remembered that when he had gotten to the hospital his head had been so muddled that once he had told the doctors what had happened and saw them take Ruri away he had passed out.

The nurse that was behind the desk looked up at him and exclaimed, "What are you doing up!? You had a concussion! You should be laying down." she said standing up and reaching for him over the counter.

"I'm fine now Miss. Really I am. But could you please tell me what has happened to Ruri, the girl I brought in?" Sumner said back, raising his arms to keep himself from being dragged back to his bed by the nurse.

"Her? O she's fine. She was just having a little…" the nurse started to reply.

But she was interrupted when Ruri yelled from across the hospital lobby, "Hey Sumner you're finally up!" She ran over to Sumner and gave him a big hug that nearly collapsed his lungs.

When he was able to get enough breath Sumner asked, "Ruri you're all right! What's going on? I thought you were in real trouble."

She let go. "I was just having a little cold is all. Should have let you take care of those guys, huh?" she kissed him on the cheek and started for the door. When she got to the automated doors she turned around and called to him as they opened, "Well come on! I paid them already so let's go!" She turned again and went outside.

Sumner waved a 'thank you' to the nurse and followed Ruri. As he went outside he suddenly recognized the familiar sights and sounds of the city of Bester. They were coupled together with many memories, some good, some bad, and some sad.

Ruri ran up to him as he was looking around and tugged on his sleeve, "Hey, Sumner their trying to tow the truck!"

He jumped as he looked down the street to see the truck start to roll away. They started running down the road with all their might as their mobile home slowly sped up and got away.

* * *

With all the work done in the room for time being, Renton soon realized why he had hated living here; there was nothing fun to do in this town. He had tried reading one of the books on mechanics his grandfather had given to him, but that hadn't kept him occupied for long.

So he was just napping on a couch upside down in the garage with nothing to do. He couldn't even spend time with Eureka because of what his grandfather had asked him earlier, he was too embarrassed.

But unknown to him three people had walked into the shop and were now standing behind the couch. "Hey Axel, it isn't good for an old man to be sitting like that." a young voice said.

Renton thought he recognized that voice, a voice he thought he had forgotten about.

"Hey Axel are you alive?" said another voice.

Renton turned himself around and sat up looking over the back of the couch. Before him were three of his old female classmates. "Hey aren't ya'll…?" Renton started, but a shriek from the three girls muffled the rest of his words.

"O My Gosh! Its Renton!" they all yelled and ran up to grab him.

Still half asleep, Renton couldn't react in time to keep himself from being swarmed by the girls, and soon he was fighting to keep them from pulling him apart.

They started all asking various questions at him. "What was the Gekko like?" "Where have you been?" "What's your relationship with Talhoe?"

He broke free, but then fell backwards off the couch. Before he could get up and get some space the girls had gone around the couch and were standing over him.

Hearing all the noise, Eureka came out from the children's bedroom. "What is making so much noise?" she thought to herself. She looked around and stopped halfway through door when she saw the three girls pick up Renton from the floor and start to huddle around him.

She suddenly felt uncomfortable, like the girls and Renton shouldn't be standing to close together and she didn't know why she felt that way. She had never felt like this before.

She moved quickly over to the group, "Hey, what's going on here!?" she said as she broke into the group.

The girls jumped back quickly and stared at her, while Renton fell back onto the couch.

Renton sat up and finally got his bearings. He looked up to see Eureka, red in the face with her wings spread wide out, looking at him with what looked like anger. "Eureka? Are you OK?" Renton asked standing up.

"Renton who are these girls?" she asked him looking at each of them.

"O these are, well they used to be…" he started to explain but then he realized the girls were still staring at Eureka and now pointing to her back. He then realized they couldn't have known about Eureka's wings.

* * *

They were sitting in the backroom of Emil and Karen's refboard shop. It was sort of like a living room and an office rolled into one, with a fan running lazily above them.

After they had gotten their truck back from the DMV they had realized that they were now completely out of money. "So now what are we going to do about money?" Sumner asked Ruri as he came back from the bathroom.

"Sumner can you stop worrying?!" shot Ruri back as she looked up from a refboard magazine she was reading.

"But we were attacked by the military! We need to get out of town ASAP or we could be in real trouble!" Sumner replied back.

Ruri ignored him, returning to her book, "If we leave out into the wastes we'd be a lot worse off if we got caught, especially with my Flestnia gone."

Sumner remembered that the Flestnia had been destroyed in the last battle, and understood that they were less likely to be found in the middle of a big city rather than the empty plains that separated the towers. "Well then we should just lay low for awhile and not go outside till we can figure out what they would want to go after us for." Sumner decided out loud.

"Did you forget the reason why we've been driving all the way here for the last month?!" Ruri said slamming down the magazine on the coffee table in front of her. She then pulled a folded paper from under her shirt and placed it down on the table.

It was a flyer, showing people lifting together high in the sky with the words, 'BESTER LIFTING TOURNAMATE' flowing boldly above them.

Sumner knew the reopening of the lifting tournament was the reason why they had come here, but he also knew that in such an event they could be easily spotted. He was about to explain this to Ruri, but before he could he saw that she was now pointing down at the bottom of the page, expecting his response.

He looked and saw why they had to compete now. On the bottom of the page in bold letters read 'FIRST PRISE: 4,000,000 YEN' and he knew he had no choice in the matter anymore.

* * *

"Wow, that's so cool!" the three girls all exclaimed.

Renton had moved the girls into the kitchen and had explained to Eureka how he knew the girls. At first she had been tense with a grumpy, but to him cute, look. But as she started to understand that they were old friends she slowly relaxed.

After that he explained to the girls the highlights of his Gekkostate adventures and Eureka. They knew from Ray-Out that she was a coralian, but they had no clue about her ability to grow wings.

He had just finished explaining to them about how Eureka was able to fly with them as well, "Course she hasn't had a chance to fly in awhile, cuz we've been so busy building a room for us to sleep in." he laughed a little before putting his arm around Eureka as she leaned on him a little.

The girls looked at each other and then at the couple, causing Renton to start to feel a little awkward. Heather, the tallest girl, with the glasses and dark hair, started to ask shyly, "Does… does that mean…"

But Dawn, the short girl with the curly hair, finished excitedly, "Are you two, doing it?" Renton practically turned to stone right there.

"Doing what?" Eureka asked cocking her head to the side confused.

The girls looked at her like she was crazy. "You mean you've been together this long and you're going to be sleeping in the same room and you don't know about…" said Laura, the last girl.

But Renton broke her off. "Hey do you guys want some soup? Eureka makes the best soup in the world!" he said quickly walking over to the refrigerator and looking inside for some leftover lunch.

But as he opened the refrigerator a large banging sound came from the front of the garage, and Axel could also be heard yelling, "Watch where you park that buddy! I got a lot of equipment set up in there!"

They all looked out the window to see Axel trying to signal a truck as it backed up into the shop. "I should go help him quick." Renton said closing the refrigerator and heading to the door.

But as he opened the door Eureka had put her hand on his shoulder. She had noticed that he was acting funny and even though she didn't understand why he was so uncomfortable she tried to comfort him with a quick kiss on the cheek. But afterward Renton seemed to be even more troubled, and the girls behind them started to giggle. "What is going on?" she thought to herself.

"Thanks Eureka…" Renton said weakly before leaving out the door.

* * *

Renton helped Axel get the truck into the garage and then they opened it up and started to move the furniture. Sure enough, there were two beds that Axel had ordered along with two dressers and a lamp.

As they hauled the beds over to the room Renton could see that the girls were still in the kitchen with Eureka. They pointed at the two beds and seemed to be telling Eureka something.

"O I hope they aren't corrupting Eureka's mind." Renton thought to himself.

But Axel on the other side of the bed yelled at him "Hey stop daydreaming and move! I can't hold this thing up on my own!" And so they continued to work till all the furniture had been placed in the room.

* * *

The dressers were placed on opposite sides of the room with the beds separately placed near the middle of the room against the back wall.

Axel said he was going to go get the children and left soon after they were done.

Renton walked back to the kitchen to see what the girls had done with Eureka. But when he went into the kitchen he saw that Eureka was alone and was just starting on dinner.

"O Renton is it done? Is our room finished?" Eureka asked, looking halfway from the stove.

He looked around to be sure the girls were gone and then answered, "Well we could touch it up a bit, but yea we can use it starting tonight."

"Well it at least sounds like they didn't tell her anything bad while I was gone." He thought

"That's great!" Eureka said and turned back to her work. to himself.

"Here let me help you." said Renton walking next to her and putting an apron on.

They worked together till Axel and the children came up in the car and entered the kitchen. As they sat down and started eating their meal Eureka spoke up, "I want to go into town tomorrow Renton."

"Why's that Eureka?" Renton asked back after he got the bread he was eating down his throat.

"Well at first I didn't know if I liked those girls, but when we started to talk I really started to enjoy their company. I want to go into town and meet new people Renton. I want to experience more of the human world and make more interesting friends." she said to him.

He thought about how hard it would be to keep her secret safe in town. They didn't want people finding out about them and coming to harass them at their own home. Her skin hadn't turned green again since they had lived at Lotte's so they would only have to worry about her wings.

But he realized it wasn't like they could keep her from trying to live a normal life. No, he thought to himself, he could never do that to her. "That's a great idea! I can show you the places I used to go back before we met." he responded.

Eureka smiled, "Thank you Renton!"

* * *

Sumner was sitting on the armchair with his head back, trying to figure out a way they could earn money without endangering themselves to military detection.

"Never thought I would have to worry about the military again seeing how I'm technically KIA." he thought to himself with a little chuckle.

Ruri looked up from her magazine, shrugged and went back to her reading.

"Guess we'll just have to wait till next week and win that prize." he said out loud, despite Ruri already knowing that. In fact she didn't even bother replying or acknowledging his statement.

The room was silent and still, but not tense, just empty. But the silence was broken when I familiar voice rang out through the back door, "Well Sumner, never thought you would be in it for the money!"

"Wes! Hey man what's going on?" Sumner said recognizing his friend. Wes was the same height as Sumner, but with short blond hair and a big blue 'Ice Lips' jacket.

"I heard you were in town! I wanted to see what you were up to." Wes replied, while swinging himself around to sit on a stool next to the door and waving at Ruri. She waved back but didn't look up from her book.

"Well we were here for the reopening of the lift tournament. But because of some recent events we kind of need money fast." Sumner replied.

"Well, I was afraid of that. I was hoping I wouldn't have to go against a former Bester Cup Champion." Wes replied back. "Plus, people from all over are coming to this tournament. So the rosters are going to be bigger than any previous tournament."

Ruri's expression suddenly turned bright, and she put down her book, "Well now this is what I came here for!" she said, with what sounded like glee.

The two guys looked at her, confused by her sudden enthusiasm, as she walked to the front of the store. They then looked at each other and shrugged as the door to the front of the store closed behind Ruri.

* * *

Renton was just finishing dressing for bed in his new room. "Well at least no more sleeping in a tent or a closet for me anymore." he thought to himself.

As he closed the dresser he heard a noise from the kid's room next door; Eureka was probably tucking them in. He decided to go and help her out. He left the room to the garage and went over to the door for the children's room.

But as he tried to open it Eureka opened it from the other side. "O Renton why are you here?" Eureka asked.

"I wanted to help you put the kids to bed, but it looks like I'm too late." Renton replied.

The children heard him and Maeter sat up in her bed, "It's OK Pukey, you can still tell us good night with Mama."

Eureka let Renton through the door, they put an arm around each other and together said, "Good night, Linke, Maeter, Maurice."

The children replied the same to their parents and then curled into their beds.

And after one more look at their children Eureka and Renton left the room together. As they went back to their room they leaned their heads together as they walked.

When they entered their room Eureka spoke up. "Renton, the girls asked me something earlier. But I didn't know how to answer."

Renton wondered what she was talking about. He looked at her as they stood closely together in front of the door.

"They asked me why we were going to be sleeping apart from one another despite us being in the same room. I thought it was normal for people to share a bed if they were in the same room so I didn't know what to say."

Renton got a little hot under his collar, he knew he didn't have the nerve to explain something like this to her, but the day had tired him and he couldn't keep running away. "Well you see to some people sharing a bed means different things. Mostly I think they were asking how close we are as a couple."

Eureka thought for a moment before she asked, "So you don't want to be close to me Renton?" Eureka asked, visibly hurt.

"O no it's not that. It's just… well there's a different level of being close that I don't think we're ready for yet." He replied trying to comfort her.

She still looked hurt, "What do you mean Renton? I don't understand." Eureka replied looking away from him.

"Damn it! Didn't Talhoe or Hilda explain this to her? Or Gidget?" he thought to himself.

"Look Eureka, it's because I'm so close to you that's it's hard to explain this. But I promise I will as soon as I can bring up the courage." He said to her while holding up her chin so he could look into her eyes.

"Thank you. But Renton you are courageous." she said back. She then gave him a light kiss to comfort them both.

Renton let her go and walked over to his bed and started to push. "Renton what are you doing?" Eureka asked.

"I need to at least try and be as courageous as you think I am." He said as he got his bed about half way the other.

Eureka walked over to her bed and Renton joined her. "I love you." Eureka said, and together they pushed the other bed together with its counterpart.

Renton noticed a clicking sound. "These beds were meant to be put together? Grandpa must have anticipated this. Crazy old man was just messing with me." he thought to himself.

Renton turned off the lights and then he laid down together with Eureka, on their separate sides. They looked into each other's eyes as the glow from Eureka's wings filled the room with a dim green light.

They wiggled closer to each other and put their arms around each other. They slowly fell asleep, their shared body heat making their heads feel foggy and their stomachs feel as if they were full of fluttering butterflies.


	5. trance ruined

"Thanks a bunch Emil." Sumner said to his friend the dark skinned woman. Emil's hair was black and wavy, and she dressed very light, in short shorts and a red swimsuit top. Everyone could see a good portion of her skin as well as the tattoos on her arms.

"Don't worry about it Sumner. I've been working on your board for years now so it's always my pleasure." Emil replied back to him as she handed Sumner his ref-board.

Sumner's board may have been an older short-board model, but thanks to Emil's work its white surface was shining like new, and she had even repainted the blue trim.

As Sumner stood in the middle of the front room of the refboard shop, admiring his board, Ruri looked up from the table she was using to polish her own board and asked, "Well I guess now that our boards are all cleaned up we should go check out the race course and get some practice in."

Wes who had been sitting in the corner cradling a cup of coffee spoke up, "Sorry guys the course has been closed down and nobody is allowed in till the big day."

Sumner exclaimed, "What?! Then how are we supposed to get ready for the course?"

And Ruri added at the same time, "And how are all the ref-boarders supposed to keep themselves from getting bored out of their skulls if the only real lifting spot in town is closed all week?"

Wes leaned forward in his chair and put the empty cup on the counter next to him before replying, "Well I know the coarse well enough I could probably give you a good idea of what it's like. And as for most of the riders, they're probably hanging around the big market they got going near the lift spot."

Ruri looked like a child that had just had their favorite toy taken away, "Aww, who cares about a bunch over decaled boards? They're probably made by a bunch of guys who have probably haven't ever lifted too." Ruri then moaned and slumped over the table.

"She has really wanted to lift a lot more than usual lately." Sumner thought to himself. He then had an idea and before he could consider the consequences of this idea he said it out loud to Ruri, "Well hey, maybe we could go to the market and find a place to slip in to the course and take a look. And we can bring Wes who can explain it to us."

"Huh, what? Wait we can't do that! We could get disqualified!" Wes said to them, standing up.

But Ruri completely ignored him and jumped over the table and over to Sumner and kissed him. When she was done she said sweetly to him, "I love you Sumner." She then grabbed Sumner's hand and yanked him towards the door.

Sumner griped Wes' sleeve as he passed by and dragged him along with him. "Hey aren't you guys listening to me?" Wes said as he tried to stop them by holding onto the front door's frame as he was dragged outside.

But despite Ruri's slim figure she was incredibly strong and after a couple of yanks she was leading to two young men down the street. Emil stuck her head out the door and waved bye to the group and laughed at Wes' look of panic and misery.

* * *

Eureka and Renton were walking down the road into town. Axel had driven them to the outskirts of town from the garage, up in the hills. And now, they were continuing deeper into the city on foot.

Eureka followed Renton as he pointed out places and told her about all the times he had spent his days in town. He was also trying to decide where they should go for lunch later that day to himself.

But Eureka was not listening to him much, despite her interest, she was getting worried. She hadn't truly lied to Renton but she hadn't exactly told him the truth ether.

After Renton had left the kitchen to help Axel move the furniture into their room the previous day the three girls had asked her to do something she had thought impossible.

* * *

"Just tell him you want to go into town OK?" Heather asked, as she continued to watch Renton through the window.

Dawn pointed as Renton came out of the truck holding one end of a bed. "Look I've known Renton for a long time. He couldn't be romantic even if Cupid slapped him in the face with a live fish!"

Eureka was now totally confused. "Why would I lie to him?" she said back.

"You not lying, you're just going to surprise him." Dawn replied. "We just want to help you get Renton to stop being such a child."

Eureka hated it when people called Renton a child, he was young yes, but he had a very mature mind as far as she was concerned. "Renton isn't a child. He's just very shy at times." Eureka explained, in Renton's defense.

"Well that's what we mean Eureka. Don't worry we'll help you get past his shyness." Heather replied before giving her a wink. "Don't worry, just meet us here tomorrow and we'll help you out." she continued as she slid a note to Eureka across the table. The tree girls then said goodbye to her and left in a group, out the door.

* * *

Eureka still wasn't sure what they meant by helping her, but she realized they were just trying to be her friends. And she had noticed it last night, that there seemed to be an invisible wall between her and Renton; she wanted it to go away.

That is why she had asked Renton if they could go into town during dinner last night, and that is why they were now walking down the street to the road that the Heather's note had told her to go on.

But the thing that Eureka realized was that the girls had probably wanted her to come alone, without Renton. But no matter what method she could think of, Eureka couldn't bring up the nerve to tell Renton that she needed him to leave. Not when he had seemed so glad this morning, to have the chance to share with her the things he had done when he was younger.

"What can I do? I don't want to hurt Renton's feelings, but I do want to have the girls help me help Renton fix whatever is bothering him." Eureka thought to herself as she noticed the street sign above the road had the same name on it as the note she held.

But luckily for her, the three girls had noticed her and Renton walking up the road well before they had gotten to the meeting point and were now hiding behind a group of shop patrons and were now watching them.

Eureka started looking around for the girls, but was unable to spot them in the crowd. Renton noticed her looking around, almost franticly, and asked, "Hey Eureka, are you looking for something?"

Eureka flinched as Renton's hand came down on her shoulder. The guilt of misleading him had been building up inside her since they had started from their home. But now all she could do was to let it all out and blurt out the truth, "Well yes… you see the girls from yesterday said they wanted to help me with something and they had asked me to come here today... by myself."

Renton at first looked hurt, but then quickly changed his expression and replied, "O so you were just wanting to hang out with your new friends, huh? I understand, I'll just head back as soon as we find them… OK?"

Eureka felt the pain in his words, and in turn she felt that pain as if it were her own. "O Renton! I do want to spend the day with you!" she stepped over to him and hugged him hard as if to close a wound she had inflicted on him. "I've been having a wonderful time seeing the town you grew up in. And if you really want to show me more we can just leave before the girls show up, and I'll tell them I couldn't come out today." she continued as tears started to form in her eyes.

Renton got her to look at him directly and spoke back, "It's OK. I'm actually glad you have found some friends to spend time with. I want you to have as much fun as you can OK?" He then gave her a reassuring grin to let her know it was alright.

This caused her to blush; she thought of how much she loved how he could be so kind and understanding for her. She leaned in closer to him, wanting to kiss him and apologize again and again.

But a sudden loud 'AWWW' made both of them jump. The three girls had slowly made their way over to the couple and had heard their conversation clearly. "You two are sooo cuute!" Heather stated quickly.

"Yea I was totally wrong about you Renton!" continued Dawn. As she and the other girls finished walking up to the couple.

"We talked it over and we figured how we can accommodate for Renton being here." finished Laura, as she took hold of Eureka's sleeve. "We'll go this way and you go with…"

But Renton didn't hear the rest. "Wait where are you going?" he yelled, as Heather grabbed his sleeve and stared dragging him off in the other direction. But the other girls had turned and had started running off with Eureka in tow and he didn't get any response.

As the two groups went their separate ways, down the road, a dark clothed figure walked out from a nearby store. It watched the girls go off down the crowded street with Eureka. After they had gone a distance he started to follow slowly behind them.

* * *

Despite the warnings Wes had given her, Ruri steadfastly refused to give up. And so after Ruri had led them the wrong way for a few minutes, Wes decided that he had to take the lead of the group if they were going to do this and not get caught.

He led them into the densely populated market square that was in front of a large gate that blocked off. This was the entrance to the Bester Cup lifting course. Over the hundreds of stalls and outdoor shops a large banner flowed over the market. It read 'Bester: The Revival of Lifting Begins Here!' and fluttered lazily over the gate.

"Look at all these people! Are they all going to compete?" Sumner asked, as he started to take in how large the market was and all the people moving about through it.

"Well most of them at least, there are plenty of people who aren't even lifters who have come to watch the games as well." Wes replied as he took in the same sight. "Still this is more than I thought there would be."

"Come on you two we need to find a way in." Ruri said as she finished looking over the crowd and started walking her way into the thick of it.

"Hey, wait up Ruri!" Sumner said, as he started after her. Wes followed close behind as they made their way through the stalls and the crowd to the gate. When they got to the front they casually made their way along it, looking for a way to easily slip inside the closed area.

Eventually they had to leave the market square as they continued along the fence. But luckily, they soon found an area of chain link fence that had been loosened from its supports. It made for easy access that allowed them to slip under it easily without being noticed.

Because the fence turned into a concrete wall near the market area they had no problem about being spotted as they made their way back to the main gate and to the small observation tower that resided above it, on the other side of the wall.

"Finally we made it." Ruri said, as she started looking around the base of the tower for a way up to the observation point.

"Shhh… Don't talk so loud. We don't know if anyone is here. If we get caught we'll be disqualified." Wes tried to remind her. But, as usual, Ruri ignored Wes and started up a nearby set of stairs.

Sumner put his hand on Wes' shoulder and gave him an understanding shrug as Wes turned his head to look at him. Soon, after they had started up the stairs, Wes took the lead again. And when they had made it to the final set of stairs he whispered, with a finger up to his lips, "I'll go ahead and make sure nobody else is here."

* * *

Wes, then Sumner and finally Ruri made their way to the top of the tower right behind each other. When they had gotten to the top, Wes continued on and started to look around the area, in a half crouch, as he entered the observation deck. It was a rectangular area with large concrete pillars that held up the floor as well as the roof above them. The outside edge of the area was open to the sky, and gave any who looked around from it a clear view over the town and the nearby lift spot.

As he finished looking around Wes turned to the other two others, who were still a few steps down on the staircase. He was about to give them a thumbs up sign, but then a figure jumped out from behind a nearby pillar and had grabbed Wes from behind.

"O crap! I'm coming Wes!" Sumner yelled, as he jumped up the last few steps of the stairs and started to dash towards Wes and his attacker. But as he raced across the room another assailant jumped from the shadows of a different pillar the right in front of him.

Before he could stop himself his and the new assailant's heads collided with each other, hard. He fell back, his head feeling like it had struck rock. He worked his eyes open, but all his aching mind could make out was a spinning torrent of colors. As he continued to work the cobwebs from his head, Sumner was able to hear over the ringing that was plaguing his eardrums, the assailant's voice say to itself, "Aww man, my head."

He was startled at the voice, and its familiar sound. He then shook head so he could finally see his would be attackers. "Doggy! Are you OK man? What the heck are you doing, haunting a place like this?"

Moondoggy, like Sumner, had fallen to the floor after they had hit their heads, but he now looked up to reveal great big blue eyes. His hair was semi-curly and blond, but was under a blue bowl shaped hat that he wore along with a matching shirt as always. "Whoa Sumner! Hey man. I could ask you the same, ha-ha."

"You know these guys Moondoggy?" Mathieu asked from behind the struggling Wes. Mathieu was tall and dark skinned with a tied back afro and wore a basketball jersey. He easily held Wes without much effort despite how skinny he may have looked.

Hilda and Gidget came out from another pair of pillars and Ruri soon followed close behind them from the stairs. Gidget ran over to help Moondoggy up while Hilda went over to Mathieu and pulled his hands off Wes' wrists. "Don't you remember the story Moondoggy told us about these guys? Ruri and Sumner here helped Holland get the Nirvash from military control before we had joined. There's even a rumor or two that they had taken down the CFS plant in the Thundercloud incident, remember? "

"O yea, you're the only guys who actually turned down joining Holland. Heh, sorry about that man." Mathieu said as he let go of Wes and looked over the new group with new interest.

Ruri walked next to Sumner and picked him by the hand. When Sumner stood up he realized that Doggy was the same height as him now. "So it looks like you made it out of Ruri's old ship fine." He said.

Moondoggy was about to reply but Wes ran up to Sumner and asked, "What the heck man! Who are these guys? And why did they attack us?"

"Don't you remember me telling you about Doggy? These guys are with Gekkostate." Sumner explained to his friend to calm him down.

"Yea sorry again, but we thought you guys where guards or something for this building. We didn't want to get disqualified for taking a peek at the new course." Mathieu explained, as he and Hilda joined the circle of people. Wes understood their reason now. He thought to himself that he would have probably done the same himself if he had been in their shoes.

With Gidget still holding onto his arm Moondoggy gave Sumner a wide grin as he started, "Well, actually Sumner, this is Gekkostate. Or at least what's left of it. There wasn't really a way or a reason for us to stay together after the Second Summer of Love so..."

"What do you mean Doggy?" Ruri asked with her hand still in Sumner's. She was happy to see Moondoggy too, but like the rest of the world news of what had become of Gekkostate after the Second Summer of Love was unknown, even to her.

* * *

At the request of Hilda, they moved out to the balcony overlooking the course. Most of them sat down on the ground, while a few let their legs run through the railings and hang.

When they were comfortable Mathieu started to explain, "Well you see the Gekko-ship itself was totaled when Renton tore a huge hole through it with the Nirvash. It didn't stop us from making a safe landing, but after that the old ship just couldn't fly."

Hilda continued, "Then the military caught up to us, but thankfully by then Captain Jurgens had taken control of the remaining federation forces, so it was a semi-friendly meeting."

Moondoggy joined in, "He and Holland had a long talk about some stuff and then everyone just started going off their own separate ways over the next few days."

Hilda had another turn, "Because as a military officer he couldn't let us keep the Gekko, even in its condition, Jurgens took it from us, but said that with its return there would be no reason for us to be criminals."

Gidget finally spoke up, "Yea, had thought he was kind of a scary man, but he's actually very nice!"

Sumner was surprised, "Wait does that mean he erased your criminal records?"

Moondoggy answered, "As long as Gekkostate disbanded for good, yea we were free to do as we wished. Course without a ship our options were small." He then gave a small sigh.

Mathieu joined in again, "So anyway, because we didn't have a common goal anymore we split up. Holland and Talhoe said they were going north to Holland's homeland to raise their kid. Well at least after they made a stop in Belleforest. Hap went along with them."

"Their kid? Wait you mean Holland is a … father?" Sumner said thinking of the gruff commander he had first met around the beginning of his military career.

"Yea, hard to believe, huh?" Moondoggy answered with a light laugh before continuing where Mathieu had left off, "Stoner then left without really saying where he was going. Ken-Goh decided to stay with the Gekko and the military. Jobs and Woz got wrangled into some science stuff at the Treswar Laboratories along with Mischa. And we went off on our own and got a new ship so we could continue to run the pro-lifting circuit."

"Your own ship? Well you were always a great pilot Doggy. What's it like?" Ruri asked to her young friend.

"Well it ain't the Gekko… but it's still a good ship…" replied Moondoggy before Sumner interrupted.

"Wait what about those other two in your crew, Renton and Eureka? I met Eureka once but we didn't talk. What happened to them?" asked Sumner, remembering the cover of the final issue of Ray=Out and how it had revealed shocking secrets that had rocked him to his core.

The Gekko group fell silent for a moment. The others could feel a deep since of pain emanate from them. Finally Hilda spoke up and told them in detail the moments leading up to Renton's attack on the Control Cluster and what happened immediately after. "Holland believes Renton fused with the Control Cluster so he could be with Eureka…. In other words they became the new Control Cluster and went with the Coralians to…. well where ever they went, to save us all."

* * *

Heather stopped dragging Renton by the wrist as they finally made it to their destination. "Well here we are Renton!" The girl exclaimed, raising a hand so that he would look up at the store's sign. It read 'Jewelry For You.'

"Wait, why did you drag me here?" Renton asked as he finally gained control of where he was going.

Heather explained, "I brought you here so you could buy Eureka a gift to surprise her. Girls love jewelry, so I thought I should bring you here while the others go shopping with Eureka. You know? Get you to do something for her while she does something for you."

Renton understood her idea, but he explained to her, "Well that's a good idea and all but Eureka isn't really that into jewelry, she never wears any. Heck she doesn't even wear makeup."

"Your right, she doesn't wear anything like that, does she? Well then what should we do?" Heather asked herself as she then turned away, looking down the street, trying to come up with a new plan.

Meanwhile a thought entered Renton's mind. He reached under his shirt and pulled up a silver ring that he had always been keeping around his neck. He detached it from the string and held it in his hand.

This was the ring he had found from the remains of Charles Beams, the man who had died because he chose Eureka over the only 'normal' family he had ever known. Within it read 'C & R' for Charles and Ray. For the longest time he had wondered why he had always kept something so painful next to him, but now he thought he knew.

Heather noticed what was in his hand, "What is that? Is that a…"

Renton didn't look at her, but instead walked over to the jewelry shop door. Before he went in he said back to her, "I'll go get something for her in a minute, but I need to do something for myself first, sorry."

* * *

Eureka meanwhile was with the other two girls walking down a nearly empty street. They were heading to a store that girls had said had everything they would need.

But a shift in the wind distracted Eureka. She turned and noticed a street vender selling flowers across the street."Hey do you mind if I take a look over there for a bit?" asked Eureka as she considered putting a new flower in her hair clip, just like Renton had done the first time they had kissed.

"Sure thing. We don't know if the store is having any sales right now. We'll go ahead and check it out OK? If not we'll head to another place down the road a bit." said Dawn, as she and Laura continued down the street.

As the girls rounded the corner Eureka started to walk across the street. But as she did, a dark figure that had been walking down the street behind her group called out to her, "You! You have to talk to me."

Even though Eureka didn't always understand the way to act properly, she did understand that this was not a good way to greet someone you didn't know. "I'm sorry but I think you have me mistaken for someone else."

"No… your different from the others… you have to talk to me." said the figure, walking closer to Eureka. She could only see the glint of the reflection from a pair of sunglasses under the person's hood. Besides that only the mouth was slightly visible, it was expressionless, despite the almost desperate sound of the voice being uttered from it.

"I'm sorry but…" Eureka started but was stopped as the person then raised his hand up to her brow. She fell slowly unconscious into his arms, and then was lifted onto his shoulder before being casually carried away.


	6. Rhythm of Insecurity

"So what's the name of this spot you were talking about on the way down?" Ruri asked Mathieu, as she stood up after working her way under the fence. The group had just left the tower just minutes before and where now, one by one, working their way under the fence.

After a brief look over the course the group of Sumner, Ruri, Wes and the remaining members of the Gekko crew decided to leave the tower before they had a chance to be caught. As they were going down the winding stairs to the ground Moondoggy and Mathieu had started talking about how they knew of a spot where they thought they could practice lifting before the tournament; Ruri listened intently.

"Well you see when you mentioned Renton and Eureka earlier it kinda reminded me that there had been a lift spot Renton had kept talking about always going to in Belleforest. It's only a couple hours away by ship, so Doggy and I are thinking about heading over there." Mathieu explained and then pointed over to Moondoggie, who was brushing some dirt off himself, so that he could speak next.

"Well we still need to discuss it with the girls…" Moondoggie said, as he watched Hilda help pull Gidget through the hole under the fence wile Sumner also helped by holding the fence up for her. After a moment he continued "…but yea, if they say it's fine it'd be great for you guys to come along. We haven't hung out in forever, and it would be just like old times if you and Sumner came along."

* * *

Renton walked out of the jewelry store. His heart rate had still not slowed since he had entered the establishment and he felt like he was on top of a mountain. A sense of accomplishment flowed through him, but he felt like he needed more oxygen or he would pass out.

He looked down at the silver ring in his hand. Unlike before when he had entered the store the letters inscribed on the inside of the ring now read R&E rather than R&C. It felt light in his hand and seemed to shine a little brighter than it normally did, he noticed, even in the midday sun.

His attention was so fixed on the ring that he didn't notice that Heather, whom had brought him there, had already walked up to him and was looking at it as well. After a moment she finally spoke up, "You really have grown up a lot since you left, huh?"

Renton flinched, sending the ring into the air. He tried caching it a few times; it bounced out of his hands several times before he finally had hold of it. "Geez, why did you have to scare me like that!?" Renton said as he put the ring into his pocket so he wouldn't lose it.

She ignored him, "Well you got yourself a gift for her. I guess we should go find her so you two can have lunch like you planed… maybe even exchange gifts." She then winked at him before turning and starting down the road, leaving him to follow her.

"Give her a gift?" Renton thought in his head, as he started to follow the girl. He felt the ring in his pocket, "I don't know if I should give this to her yet. I mean I haven't even thought much about mar… marriage… much myself, let alone ask what Eureka thinks about it. Maybe I should ask her… maybe…" As these thoughts where flowing through his mind Renton's legs picked up speed. His inner voice kept getting louder and louder till he shouted out as he broke into a run, "Maybe it's time I stop beating around the bush and ask her!"

"Hey wait up Renton! You don't need to run! Geez, now what's got him worked up?" Heather said as she realized Renton had started racing down the road like something possessed.

* * *

Sumner and Ruri were enjoying the view out the window as the ship flew lightly through the air. They had been flying for a few minutes now and the tower was just disappearing on Moondoggie's radar. Before them, a great chasm spread like a scar across the scub. From the ground a person wouldn't see the feature until they were standing on its edge. But from up here in the sky the large section of scub that had separated from the ground during the Second Summer of Love could be easily seen. Later they would probably be able to look down and see parts of the Earth below them, as they flew over.

Mathieu walked up to them and asked, "So how you like the new Gekko?"

When Sumner and Ruri had first seen the ship, as it was being lifted from the hanger to the launch platform, at the top of the tower they had been quite surprised with the ship. It was much smaller than they had expected, it was just barely conceivable that four people could live comfortably on it. It was a basic military troop transport that had probably] been discharged some years ago, but had been refitted by some black market dealership. But besides all that, they liked how it had the same white and green paintjob as the true Gekko-State ship. And it also had enough cargo room for the crew's LFOs; the 606 and 808.

"It's not as big as the other one, but it is still an amazing ship." Sumner said turning around from the viewing window that surrounded the control room, to look at Mathieu.

Ruri turned her head to look at Moondoggie, who was at the helm. "It's almost just like the one I had. Back when we were having our own adventures, huh Doggy?" Ruri said to Moondoggy while giving him a wink. Everyone but Mathieu started laughing as they remembered about all the interesting and sometimes embarrassing moments they had spent on that ship.

Feeling left out, Mathieu continued with what he had wanted to say to Sumner's earlier comment, "Well it may be smaller but it's just as fast as the old Gekko. We should be in Belleforest in no time at all thanks to the Rift Flow."

Ruri turned back to the window and looked as they started to go over the rift. Sumner meanwhile turned back to Mathieu and asked, "Rift Flow?"

"That's right… you don't have a ship so you wouldn't know. Well just give it a minute and you'll see." Mathieu looked past Sumner towards the air in front of the ship. Sumner turned around to try and see what he was talking about. For a while nothing happened, they continued to lazily flow through the air, now over the rift.

Sumner was about to speak up again when the ship suddenly lurched higher into the air, with a force he was not expecting. Then after they had been thrown up and over the clouds that had been overhead Sumner was able to pull himself up from the floor and look out the window again. For as far as he could see massive waves of trapar were visible, ebbing and crashing all around them.

Moondoggie was grinning as he stabilized the ship and started weaving over and through the waves. Mathieu was still standing and helped Sumner get back to his feet. "This is the Rift Flow; ever since the scub had been lifted away the trapar has flooded into areas like this, making for fast but turbulent travel."

A sudden dip in the ship's flight nearly sent Sumner into the wall. "Is this safe!?" Sumner yelled, as he caught himself against the wall and helped Ruri keep hold or the railing next to the window.

"Course it is, most small ships have to go around, but that's cuz they don't have someone like Moondoggie at the helm." Mathieu replied as he walked up to the railing next to the window where the other two had been standing, like it was easy to stand at all, and pointed to the horizon. "Just a little longer and you should see it, Belleforest."

* * *

Renton was now half jogging down the road that he had last seen the other girls take Eureka down. It was less crowded than most of the other shopping areas in town. He assumed it was mostly because of a faint stench that was coming from the nearby factories that surrounded this side of the tower. As he finished following the road up a hill he could finally make out the two girls that had been with Eureka. They were standing next to one of the street stalls that randomly popped up in this part of town. As he got closer he noticed that Eureka wasn't with them.

As soon as he had realized they had spotted him he called out to the girls, "Hey you guys! Where's Eureka?" He closed the distance between them and started panting heavily as he bent over to catch his breath.

After a moment he realized the girls had still not answered him. He looked up at the two girls and noticed that they were visibly troubled. As Heather came running up behind Renton to join them they blurted out their trouble, "Renton we can't find Eureka! We left her here at this stall, but the man here says that nobody has come to his shop to buy anything from him!"

Renton could feel his blood run cold, "What do you mean you can't find her?" He said looking at the girls with desperation. They looked away, sorry that they had lost Eureka and made him so worried. Renton broke through them and went around the flower laden cart to its owner. He leaned down to put his hands on the old man's shoulders and asked him sternly, "Did you see her? You must to have seen something!"

The old man under Renton's hands looked like the kind of old person that needed to be in a bed at a nursing home somewhere, but probably never could afford such comfort. His bushy eyebrows that covered most of his wrinkled eyes, made him look as if he was asleep, and for a second Renton thought he was.

But the old man suddenly raised his hand slowly up and pointed the middle of the road, "The girl was coming, but didn't make it across the street. I only noticed because I thought she was heading this way but…" The man seemed to almost drift off to sleep again before continuing. "She met with someone… she fell asleep." The old man gave a big yawn himself. "And then the boy with the torn up military jacket picked her up and headed down towards the tower through factory district."

The slow pace the old man told the story only served to let the worry and fear building up inside of Renton grow until he couldn't hold back the tidal wave of emotions in his mind. As soon as the old man had finished he turned around and started scanning the area in the direction the man had apparently taken her.

He was about to run off down the nearest street to look for Eureka when the three girls stood before him with their arms wide, holding him back. "Wait Renton you can't just go running around looking for her! We need a plan."

Renton could barely hear them; his mind was racing about what might have happened to Eureka. He quickly gave the girls something he thought would help. "Head to the tram station, OK!? Go around and see if you can find them on the other side. If this guy is with the military he might try to leave on a ship, so head to the tower."

He then ran threw them before the girls could complain or ask something else. "Was the one who took her a soldier? And what would the military want with her?" Renton asked himself in his racing mind as he raced into the smog filled alleys of the factory district.

* * *

Eureka could hear her own breathing. As she woke, and became more aware, she slowly opened her eyes, wondering where she was. But all she could see where shadows in the dark room she was in. She lifted her hands to rub her eyes and looked around again. Now she could vaguely see a roof high above her, lightly shaded by several windows that let in only a few strands of light. She felt what she was sitting on was a large wooden crate. She shifted around to look at what or who was near her. All she could see was that something large and metal made a great U shape around her.

She then spoke up, hoping that she was not far from where she had passed out, "Renton! Are you there!? I'm scared Renton!" There was a great silence followed by a faint metallic echo of her words.

* * *

Renton, whose body, mind and soul was franticly searching for Eureka suddenly stopped in his tracks. As he had continued to search threw the massive district he had become more and more frantic in his search. But suddenly his mind had become clear. The emotions of fear and regret were still floating there in his mind, but the chaos they had caused subsided. His senses at once all became very aware of their surroundings, and a particular itching sensation started to form from what felt like the inside of his skull, right above the brow.

He put his hand up to his head, "What is this? This feeling… have I felt this before?" He turned his head and looked down an alley he had been about to pass, but was now greatly drawn to follow.

His senses all focused on the alley and the area beyond. He gritted his teeth, he was sure of what to do now. "Eureka is this way I just know it!"

* * *

It had taken them a while but the girls where now riding a tram car down thru the city to try and join Renton in the search.

They had thought about going to Axel, but they realized it would have taken too long to get to the garage and explain everything to the old man. They knew Renton was depending on them to be sure that nobody would be escaping out of the city with Eureka.

* * *

Eureka could barely see her own feet let alone see much of the surrounding area since the object around her was blocking most of the view. She was thinking of yelling into the air again, but a shift in the air above her, made her turn to her right. There, she realized that a person had been sitting on top of the metal machine and had been watching her. It noticed it had been spotted and jumped down from its perch, walked up to her and quickly reached into its jacket's pocket.

Eureka fearing some kind of weapon jumped from her seat and stood with the box separating her from the figure. "Who are you!? And what do you want!?" she half yelled at him.

The figure didn't seem to be worried about her sudden and loud movements. He continued to pull a large glow stick from his pocket and proceeded to break it.

Before the area in the semi-circle had been dark, but now, it had a low red-ish glow. As Eureka's eyes became adjusted to the light from the glow stick she saw that the man could have been better described as a teenager.

He was a good head shorter than her. His military uniform may have been all torn up, but it was obvious that it was much too large for him. And unlike before, in the road, his hood was down to revealed dark blue hair that went down over most of the boy's face, and came down his back to the waist. He also wore a pair of perfectly round sunglasses that gave an orange reflection in the red light under them.

She felt upset about the boy's appearance, it was strange, and his face held a completely emotionless expression that was almost alien to her. She backed up an uneasy step before asking, "What are you?"

* * *

The girls were now at the base of the tower, and as the tram was coasting to a stop they decided to jump off the tram at the station to buy time. But while they had thought that jumping off would have saved them the trouble of fighting with the rest of the people on the train to get off, they suddenly found a new obstacle in their path as they ended up crashing into a passing group of tourists on their way down. They and the people they had hit where all knocked to the ground.

Dawn shook her head and pulled herself to all fours. She realized she was on top of one of the people they had hit. The man had a dark afro and a refboard strapped to his back, with a very distinct wheel attached to its front end. Weeks of reading Ray=Out flashed through her mind, "Oh my gosh!! It's Mathieu from Gekko-State!!"

Heather looked down at who she was on top of. She squealed before saying, "It's Moondoggy!! It's Moondoggy!!"

Laura heard the other's cries. Before she looked down at the person under her she did a little math in her head, and came to the conclusion that with the other two men under the laps of her friends she would be the one to look down and find the legendary Holland under her lap. But instead when she looked down and saw that it was Sumner under her she frowned, "Who are you?"

Gidget, Hilda and Ruri ran up to the pile of people. "What's going on here?" Hilda asked, obviously annoyed.

Mathieu muttered some apologies to Hilda while Gidget tended to Moondoggy who was still lying on the ground, dazed from the impact. And meanwhile Ruri helped Sumner stand up without a word, but with a big grin on her face.

The girls all stood up on their own, and gazed at their idols. At least until the Gekko crew turned to stare back at them. Mathieu stopped apologizing to Hilda and turned his attention to the girls, "Hey sorry about that. We should have been out of the way for people getting off the…"

But then the girls, all at once, started apologizing and asking various questions at the same time, at such a speed that none of the crew could understand a word from any of them.

After a moment they all stopped and took a deep breath, and were about to start again but Moondoggy finally spoke up. "Hey! Hey! Hey! It's great to meet some people who know us, but could you keep it down." He leaned in close giving them one of his trademark smiles that made them swoon. "We're on a little practice mission for a lift tournament. So if you keep quite we'll answer any of your questions."

Gidget was getting red in the face that Moondoggy was using his charm on someone other than her. As he finished she grabbed him by the ear and pulled him to the back of the group for a chewing out.

Hilda then walked up to the girls and said, "Sorry but we really can't stick around for too long. We need to find a place to stay tonight and the sun is starting to go down."

The girls suddenly realized they had forgotten about Renton and Eureka. They all screamed at once causing the Gekko crew to all flinch at once. Hilda asked, "What's the matter?"

The girls holding each other said at the same time, "Eureka… she went missing… strange man in uniform took her… Renton ran into the industrial district to look for her."

The crew stared at them in bewilderment. The girls looked back with honest concern in their eyes.

"They're alive..?" Mathieu asked, more of to himself than to anyone else.

* * *

The figure turned his head to the side as if not understanding what her question meant. "What… are… you…" he repeated. He looked her over and then matched the pose Eureka was standing in, as well as a slightly off copy of her facial expression.

Eureka was taken aback that someone who had kidnapped a person would make such childish light of their situation. "Stop doing that! Where is Renton!? Why have you taken me here!?"

The boy dropped back into his usual expressionless self. He walked up to Eureka and looked into her eyes, through his sunglasses, without making any noise. She backed up until her back was against the cold metal object that surrounded them both. He then repeated himself, the words where more clear and direct. "What are you?"

Eureka realized that he wasn't repeating her this time but was in fact asking her the question she had proposed to him. In her mind she was fighting an urge to hit the boy, after kidnapping her he was starting to get way too close to her, and he seemed to be making fun of her appearance.

While she was fighting this urge the boy then cocked his head to the side again, as if childishly curious about her silence. She couldn't hold it anymore; she slapped the boy across the face, sending the sunglasses into the air.

The boy made a whimpering sound and raised his hand to where he had been struck. He slowly shuffled his feet backwards, until he found the wooden box behind him and sat down. The glow stick was on the floor now; he had dropped it when he had been struck.

Eureka looked at the boy and thought to herself, "Could it be that he wasn't the one that had taken me?" She felt the tingle in the hand she had struck him with. She had thought that this strange looking person had wanted to do her some kind of harm, but it was she who had harmed him. "How could I have been so rash? I judged him like so many have judged me for my appearance." She picked up the glow stick and crouched down next to the boy. "I'm sorry. Are you alright?"

The boy's bangs where blocking his downturned face from view, he didn't seem to respond. Eureka tried something else, "Come on now. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." She put a hand down on the boy's knee to try to get him to respond.

He finally looked up, his face was still expressionless and no tears seemed to be falling from his eyes as she had expected. The boy then looked into her eyes once again, and asked her something very particular, "What am I?"

* * *

The girls finished explaining to the group a very brief explanation of what Eureka and Renton had been doing earlier that day, before Eureka had disappeared. They then looked at the people they had idolized for years, asking for help with their eyes.

Sumner put his hand on Moondoggy's shoulder and gave him a nod.

"OK guys lets go look for Renton and Eureka." Moondoggy said turning from the girls to the group under his command.

"Yea, let's find our wayward comrades!" Mathieu added, as he pulled his board from the strap around his back.

"Me and Gidget will stay here with the girls, and try to get a hold of Renton's grandfather." said Hilda.

"Alright guys split up and find them." Moondoggy yelled, as he threw his board down and took off into the air. Mathieu, Ruri and Sumner followed close behind him.

* * *

In the air, there was a thin smog that filled the area above the factories. The four friends nimbly glided through warehouse clusters and factory smokestacks. After a time Sumner and Moondoggy flew close to each other.

"The buildings are so damn packed together I have to fly over several times just to get a look down all the alleys." Sumner complained to Moondoggy.

"We'll find them. This place isn't too big." Moondoggy yelled back as he continued to lift. After a second later Moondoggie flinched and reached down and pulled up a small walky-talky that was vibrating in his pocket. He listened for a moment before replying, "Gotcha!"

Sumner wanted to know if anyone had found anything. "Well, what's up?"

"Mathieu thinks he's spotted Renton running like a madman down an alley on the other side of the district. Come on!" Moondoggy replied, and then waved his hand for Sumner to follow.

* * *

Renton had been running for a few hours now, and he was now nearly physically exhausted. But as he continued to get closer to his goal the greater his need became to reach its end became.

Finally he made it to a lone warehouse that was in obvious disuse. A large garage shutter was in front of him. As he touched it the itching feeling that had been driving him to this place suddenly left him. He knew he was in the right place now.

He lifted the shutter and looked into the dark building. At first he couldn't see much; a few machines and boxes lined the outer edge of the building interior. But in the center he noticed a strange object lying alone in the center of the room.

Then he heard Eureka's voice call from the object in the center of the room, "Renton is that you?"

And at the sound of her voice, all the fatigue in his body left him in an instant. He jumped forward into the building, but when he did he had unknowingly tripped a motion sensitive light switch.

The lights in the building all turned on at once, giving Renton cause to shield his eyes. When his eyes had adjusted, a few seconds later, he saw that the strange object in the middle of the room was actually quite familiar to him.

The Monsoono KLF was in vehicle mode at the time, but as soon as its engines turned on it quickly started changing itself into humanoid mode. He watched as it stood itself up, to tower over him, nearly hitting it's head on the roof.

"Renton!!" Eureka yelled.

Renton looked down at where the LFO was standing. There in between its legs was Eureka, unhurt. He was about to make a move to get to her, but the LFO snapped down into a crouched position, using its left leg a barrier between him and Eureka.

The eyes of the LFO flashed green and it raised its right fist into the air, ready to smash him into the pavement if he got any closer to the girl he loved. "Eureka, I'm coming!! Renton yelled at the top of his tired lungs.


	7. A Blood Bond

"What am I?" the boy had just asked her. Eureka stared at him, not understanding what the boy before her meant. She continued to look at him, trying to figure out what he was talking about. The boy saw that she wasn't understanding his question and pointed to Eureka's eyes, "You're one too. What are you?"

Eureka took in a sharp breath as she then realized what the boy was truly asking. She reached up and pulled away the long indigo hair that covered most of the boy's face. With the layers of hair and glasses removed from his face she could now easily see the boy's eyes, his violet and crimson ringed eyes. She now realized he was a being just like her, a creature that was in the shape of a human but not actually one of them. "You're just like me, a coralian."

The boy turned his head to the side again, "Cor...all.e.. an..." he slowly sounded out the word to himself. He then gave her a smile, or at least he tried to, as he instead made a face that made it look as if he was trying to work something from the back of his front teeth. Eureka then introduced herself and began asking the boy, whom called himself Emrick, all about himself.

After she had listened to his story Eureka repeated it to herself. "So the first thing you remember is being in this KLF in the middle of the scub wastes with only the clothes on your back? And you started following a voice that told you to head north?"

Emrick nodded as he continued eating the already half eaten hamburger he had stolen from an unlucky patron of a restaurant in town, a few hours before. "It was more like a feeling of… emptiness then an actual voice. I wanted to find out what it was so I've been following it, visiting towns as I go… I take what is needed and move on." He swallowed the last mouthful of burger in a very unmannerly way before continuing. "One time I got caught taking food; the people noticed my eyes and attacked me, but I fought and got away. In the next town I took these." He then pointed to the glasses that where now back over his eyes.

"If you only take what you need then why did you take me?" Eureka asked. She was curious and a little concerned about the 'voice' or feeling Emrick was speaking of, but she was more curious about why he had taken so much interest in her.

"I was saving you." He explained, "Those people where probably leading you to some place where they could hurt you, like they try to do with me whenever I'm noticed. They knew you were different. They don't like it when they see eyes like ours." Emrick said this without looking at Eureka but instead tossing away the wrapper from his ill-gotten food and producing another purloined hamburger from a pack.

Eureka watched as Emrick continued to eat; he didn't seem to be in a rush for her to answer him. In her mind she was thinking to herself, "He doesn't know the real reason they chase him is because he steals from them. But still… people do usually find it hard to except me if they know what I am, so I can understand why he believes it's because of his eyes…" Eureka's mind drifted to Renton, a few memories of their first meeting flashed through her mind. "That's right! I just need to show him to Renton. He'll accept him just like he did me, and then we can help Emrick learn to act right." She then smiled to herself as she started to formulate a plan to convince Emrick to meet with Renton.

While Eureka was still in her thoughts Emrick suddenly stiffened, then dropped his food. He felt something was coming for them. His eyes shifted around as he tried to get a feel for what it was, but couldn't sense much more than a great deal of fear behind it, an emotion he knew all too well from his pursuers. "Eureka stay here." said Emrick, before jumping up to the shoulder of his LFO.

Eureka looked up as Emrick jumped into the cockpit of the ship. "Emrick what's going on?" She was worried she had done something to frighten him. If he left she wouldn't be able to help him, a coralian, find his way in the world like Renton had done for her. "Where are you going, Emrick?"

But Emrick was already inside the LFO. "Someone with an angry voice is coming! I'll protect us from it." Emrick said over his LFO's comm.

Eureka was about to ask what he was talking about when she heard a set of garage shutters open from the opposite side of the LFO that surrounded her. She called out, "Renton is that you!?" hoping Emrick had just made a mistake. She didn't hear a reply but suddenly the all the lights in the room flashed on.

As her eyes recovered she heard Emrick's Monsoono start to move around her. When she was able to finally open her eyes she saw that the LFO was standing over her in humanoid form. She looked down to see that it really was Renton who had turned on the lights, and was now standing at the entrance of the warehouse looking up to where the LFOs head was. Eureka yelled out, "Renton!!"

Renton looked down to where she was standing and a great look of joy covered his soot covered face, but before she could call to him again Emrick had maneuvered his LFO's leg to create a barrier between her and Renton.

From under its frame Eureka saw the LFO pull back its right fist into the air, and heard Renton yell, "Eureka, I'm coming!!"

* * *

After he had yelled to assure Eureka, Renton charged at the LFO. Running in a strait path to try and get to Eureka before the enemy could react.

But the LFO pilot was faster than he had expected, punching down into the ground missing him by just few feet, the resulting shock wave sent him flying a few feet into the air. He landed on his backside and scrambled back to his feet and jumped as another fist slammed down to where he had landed.

He was now on the LFO's left side; it couldn't move its position because Eureka was still under its legs. Renton noticed this and the fact that now from this angle he would only have one arm to deal with.

He rushed at it again, going straight at it at full speed once again. But the LFO barred his way by slapping its left forearm in front of him. It then dragged the arm, just off the ground, trying to catch him in its wider range of attack. It was just about to hit the retreating Renton, but luckily the arm had to rise up because Renton had strafed around further to the LFO's left, and was now behind it, where its arms couldn't reach.

Renton realized that even if he used the LFO's immobility to get to Eureka from behind he knew that as soon as he tried to get away with her it would be able to chase them down easily; he needed to take out the pilot or it was all pointless. Renton looked around and saw a ladder that went up to the roof of the building along a steel beam. He jumped up the first few steps of the ladder and climbed. As he did so the enemy LFO tried to turn its head to find where he had gone, but luckily for him couldn't turn far enough.

Once he had gotten high enough Renton kicked off from the ladder and sent himself through the air onto the back of the LFO with a hard thud on his side. The LFO stopped shifting around, which made it easy for him to get up and scramble to the cockpit window.

He readied himself, as soon as he turned the manual opening lock he was going to fall in on top of the pilot, and fight the man into submission. But as he opened the window he found that the pilot was ready for him and for a fight.

Like a shadow the pilot jumped from the cockpit, and used the momentum of the jump to land a punch on Renton's cheek, sending him backwards and over to the other side of the LFO's back.

Renton pushed himself up with one hand and put up the other over his swelling face. The figure had crouched down in an undisciplined fighting stance; he was shorter than Renton with the longest hair on a person he had ever seen. It was a dark blue, practically indigo. And he was wearing a very oversized military uniform that was all torn up and dirty.

Renton stood up and put up his fists, and gave the assailant a hard look. The assailant just stared back at him, any expression hidden behind his long hair and orange sunglasses.

Renton charged at the boy again, yelling as he ran. But once he was in arms reach he soon found himself on his back again. He had tried to swing a blow to the boy's midsection, but when he tried the assailant grabbed his hand and turned it around, causing Renton to go off balance. With his hand still holding Renton's arm the assailant pulled him around and placed his other hand on Renton's chest. He then jerked down hard, sending the back of Renton's head into the top of the LFO.

Renton was dazed, but recovered his senses and looked up from where he was laying. The boy was standing over him looking down; he was waiting to see what Renton's next move would be, to give up or keep fighting.

Renton's answer to this silent question was a kick to the boy's shin. The pilot jumped back on one leg, while holding his injured leg. Renton jumped up and tackled the guy while he was still hopping on his one leg. The pilot fell and slid across the surface of the LFO's back.

Renton was about to jump on his opponent when he heard Eureka's voice call behind him, "Renton! Stop fighting him!"

He turned around to see Eureka, who had taken advantage of the fight on top of the LFO to get out from underneath it. "Eureka, what do you mean?" Renton replied back.

But before she could answer, the boy had jumped up and had charged into Renton, sending him off his feet and into the air, much like how Renton had sent him flying.

But unlike the boy, Renton didn't have anywhere to land except the ground far below. "Renton!!" Eureka yelled as she saw Renton go flying into the air.

Renton looked down and saw that now he had nowhere safe to land and yelled, "CCCRRRAAAPPP!!"

Just then Mathieu flew in through the garage doors into the warehouse. "Got ya Renton!" He flew into Renton, catching him. But Mathieu wasn't able to keep aloft with Renton's added weight and lost his balance and fell from his board. Mathieu landed on his back, with Renton half on top of him.

Eureka ran over to where they had landed, "Renton! Renton! Are you OK!?"

* * *

Emrick watched from his perch on top of the LFO as this happened. He was confused at Eureka's reaction, "Why is she running to them? Is she one of them?" This distraction was perfect for Moondoggy and Sumner, as they flew in and landed on the LFO next to confused boy.

Moondoggy jumped at him, Emrick just barely noticed the new attackers in time to turn around and grab Moondoggy's hands. They pushed each other's arms, trying to press one or the other to the ground. Moondoggy was taller and bigger than Emrick by a considerable deal, but with a yell the younger boy was able to shove Moondoggie back.

Meanwhile Sumner had strafed around the two and was now behind Emrick. Sumner grabbed his left arm and right shoulder. Emrick thrashed in surprise, but Sumner held on to him.

Sumner thought the boy was trying to escape his grasp as he continued to thrash, but then he started to notice that the boy was showing signs of some kind of pain and was trying to reach for his own head. Sumner was confused, but then a glow from his jacket's pocket took his attention from the boy.

The momentary distraction gave Emrick a chance to break free. He reached up to his head; Sumner could see that he was gritting his teeth as if in pain.

Sumner then reached into his pocket and pulled out the compact drive that he had been carrying with him since he and Ruri had been attacked. It was glowing brilliantly with the name Eureka flowing through it. The letters quickly became brighter and bigger till they were filling the entire drive. But then just as the light was becoming unbearable for Sumner to look at the letters started moving apart and then broke, separating into many shards of light.

As the shards of light started leaving the drive and scattering around them, Emrick's pain seemed to increase in response. He fell to his knees and screamed, and kept screaming till all the air from his lungs was gone.

The remaining shards of light finally burst from the now fading drive and dissipated. The glow from the drive continued to decrease, until it was as it was before. When the final starburst of energy was gone Emrick let his hands fall from his head, swayed on his knees for a moment and then fell forward onto his face, out cold.

* * *

"The heck was that?" Moondoggie asked Sumner, as he pulled himself up from the side of the LFO's face. He then looked down at the kid, "Is he dead?"

Sumner tore his eyes off the compact drive and looked the boy over, "No he's breathing… kind of slow though."

Mathieu yelled up from the ground below them, "Hey! Eureka is out cold, just conked out of nowhere."

Sumner was about to ask what had happened when Ruri came in running with her board under her arm asking what he had been about to, "Guys, what happened?"

Moondoggie sat down and let his legs hang over the side of the LFO, "We caught the punk that kidnapped Eureka… what took you so long?"

Ruri was leaning down, trying to catch her breath, "The trapar just cut out on me. I had to run the last few hundred yards, thanks for asking." She looked up and gave Moondoggie a glare as she finished her explanation, a foreboding glare that made Moondoggie flinch.

Meanwhile Renton was holding Eureka the best he could. He hurt all over and despite Mathieu's efforts he had hit his head again as he had landed. When Mathieu had first caught him he had blacked out for a moment, but when he came to Eureka was over him, calling his name. But now he was the one trying to get her to wake up.

He could feel exhaustion creeping up on him; he wouldn't be able to do much in his current state. He turned his head to Mathieu who was standing over him and Eureka, "Mr. Mathieu… we've got to get Eureka out of here… we need to get back to the garage." Before he could see Mathieu turn to respond Renton had passed back into sleep.

Mathieu turned around in time to see Renton fall back, out cold, still holding Eureka. Mathieu grinded his teeth and turned back to the others, "Well it looks like Renton is out too… anyone think they can carry these guys for a couple of miles?"

Moondoggie bumped his hanging feet into the LFO he was sitting on, "Why would we do that when we got this?" He turned his head to Sumner who was still standing over the sleeping pilot, "You can pilot this mainstream piece of junk, right Sumner?"

Sumner was looking at his compact again, trying to figure out what had happened. He pulled his eyes away again and stuffed it into his pocket, "Yea this thing shouldn't be a problem. So where are we headed?"

"I guess… Garage Thurston" Mathieu replied, with a hint of dread in his voice.

* * *

A couple of hours latter Renton was lying on his bed with a few bandages that where covering parts of his legs and head. Hilda was leaning over him, putting a cold patch on his swollen right cheek. His eyes where open but he didn't move, it hurt his bruises too much to move unnecessarily.

Sumner, Ruri, Moondoggie and Gidget were also there in the room with them. Renton was lying on one side of the bed while Eureka was laying on the other, still unconscious, but carefully watched over by her children who had been worrying for her since they had arrived. But despite his shared worry with them over Eureka, Renton was full of questions, "What are you guys doing here?"

"Us? Ha, we were just in the neighborhood to go have some fun lifting, but then you had to ruin it with being alive and in trouble." Moondoggie replied.

"Being alive? What do you mean brother doggy?" Renton questioned further.

Ruri gave an audible snort when Renton said 'brother doggy.' Moondoggie heard her and replied to Renton in anger, "For the freakin' last time kid, I'M NOT YOU BROTHER!"

"Hey keep it down. Eureka is still not awake." Hilda said, to the embarrassed Moondoggie, who quickly calmed down and turned to the door.

He opened the door and waved his hand for Mathieu to follow, "I'll tell yea about that when Eureka is up." At the same time he was thinking to himself, "Then I won't have to say it twice." He continued talking as he went out the door, "Anyway I'm starving; sorry Renton but we're going to raid your fridge."

He popped his head back into the room as Mathieu passed through the doorframe, "Hey Gidget I'll make you a sandwich, what do you want?" After a long decision making process on Gidget's part Moondoggie and Mathieu left the bedroom, heading for the kitchen.

Sumner spoke up to Renton, "So you think that kid who kidnapped Eureka is with the military?"

Renton leaned up in his bed; he was starting to feel better, and answered, "He's got the clothes and that KLF; so I guess so… why?"

Sumner dismissed Renton's question, "Oh, it's nothing… I'm going to go out for a bit." He pushed his back from the wall he was leaning on and went out the door. As he did so he rolled his shoulders backwards, giving Ruri a secret signal for her to follow.

Ruri went for the door as soon as Sumner had closed it. Gidget looked at her and asked, "Hey Ruri where are you going?"

Ruri turned and gave Gidget and the others present a deceivingly honest smile, "Oh, I'm just heading to the bathroom. Don't worry about me."

* * *

Ruri closed the door behind her and turned to look around the dark garage. She saw Sumner's silhouette leaning up against the back wall, near the children's room. She walked up to the brooding Sumner and asked, "What's up? Why are you so tense?"

Sumner looked up from the floor and replied, "Renton thinks this kid is with the military." Sumner thrust his thumb towards the children's room, where they had thrown the boy after they had moved Renton and Eureka to their room. "If he is, we need to question him."

"Sumner why would we want to question a kid, even if he is with the military?" Ruri asked.

"We were attacked, and they wanted my drive! And this kid gets near it and the whole warehouse lights up like a supernova! If that attack in the wastes wasn't just some random thing, this kid has got to know what the hell that was all about!" Sumner replied, his voice rising as his reason continued. The image of Ruri's blank face on the scub wastes still flashed vividly in his mind, if she was in danger because of something this boy was involved in, he was going to find out.

Ruri was almost aghast at what Sumner was suggesting, "You can't hurt that kid just because you think he's involved with something we aren't even sure was even remotely related to anything we've done in the past!"

Sumner yelled back, "Ruri you got hurt! I don't want to see you that way again…" The memory returned to his mind, clear as day. His voice was suddenly down to a whisper, "I…I just… I just don't want to see you hurt that bad ever again…"

Ruri's shoulders relaxed, she hadn't realized Sumner was only thinking of her. "Sumner…" said Ruri as she walked up to Sumner and put her arms around him, comforting him. They leaned closer together and kissed. They continued to embrace until the door to Eureka and Renton's room burst open. Still in each other's arms they turned to see what was going on.

Eureka turned the corner around the door frame and started running towards Sumner and Ruri. As she did Renton could be heard yelling, "Eureka, where are you going!?"

Eureka paid no mind to Renton's question and continued to race to Sumner and Ruri's location. When she was up to them she asked between sharp and heavy breaths, "Where is he? Where did you put Emrick?"

Sumner took half a second to make the connection that Emrick was probably the boy who had kidnapped her, but what he couldn't make out was why she looked so worried. He answered, "We put him in that room." He indicated the children's room with his finger. "Are you OK? Should you be up right now?"

Renton ran out of his room to join them, his still tired and bruised legs made him give a slight limp in his steps. He was just with them as Sumner finished answering Eureka's question. "Eureka, hey, what's the matter?" But Eureka didn't listen to any of them and made a move for the door to the children's room.

Sumner spoke up, "Hey you can't go in there! The kid might try to pull something." But Eureka had already opened and gone through the door. Renton was right behind her calling her name as he followed Eureka into the dark room.

Sumner and Ruri let go of each other and made their way into the room, following the other couple. When they were inside it took a moment but eventually Sumner was able to count four heads in the room, including his own. Eureka spoke up in the darkness, "I thought you said he was in here!?"

Sumner was surprised to find the room empty as well; he had thrown the kid in here himself. "He was! Damn the little punk must have woke up and figured his way out the window."

But just as he finished those words the door closed behind them, deepening the darkness. Almost instantly afterwards everyone heard Sumner yell as something jumped on top of him. "AAAHHH, UGG, get it… get it off… of me… AAAHHH!" Nobody could see anything, and because of the tight confines of the room that was filled far beyond its capacity everyone started getting pushed and shoved around as they tried to help Sumner.

Finally, by some miracle, one of Sumner's hands, flailing in the air, trying to reach for his back, grasped a cord hanging from the ceiling that turned the lights of the room on. They were all blinded for a moment, but afterward they could clearly see who had attacked Sumner.

Emrick had been blinded as well, and had loosened his grip on Sumner's neck just enough for Sumner to thrust his elbow into Emrick's face, forcing him to fall off Sumner's back. Emrick was now leaning up against the door, his hand up to his bleeding nose. Ruri put her hands on Sumner's shoulder, worried if he was hurt. Sumner was holding his neck, as he caught his breath he asked, "What… the hell… was that?"

He was about to make a move to grab Emrick but Eureka jumped in between him and the boy. Eureka leaned down and offered her hand to Emrick. Renton asked, "Eureka, what are you doing?"

Emrick pulled his hand away from his nose and slapped Eureka's away, leaving stripes of blood on it. "You're one of them aren't you!?" Emrick yelled at Eureka as he covered his nose again. "You let them capture me and now you're here to watch them hurt me aren't you!?"

Eureka realized what this must all look like to Emrick; her siding with the other's while he had tried to protect her, how she and the others charged into this room he was locked in against his will; he believes she betrayed him.

Renton was now scratching his head, "Eureka what's this guy talking about? Do you know each other?"

Eureka turned to Renton; she knew that if anyone could help her it was always him, "Renton, Emrick is a coralian like me. He's just confused."

Renton gave a flabbergasted look, "Wha? A coralian?" His worried face turned to awe as he looked at the ragged figure before him in a new light. Sumner and Ruri looked surprised too but didn't say anything.

Eureka gave Renton pleading eyes for help. So Renton, understanding her plea, walked up to her and held her hand. She smiled at him for a brief second then returned her attention to Emrick who was still holding his nose. "Emrick we don't want to hurt you. I'm your friend. The others just thought you were trying to hurt me so they protected me just like you did." Eureka leaned down and Renton followed suit. She raised her hand up to the cornered boy again, and smiled sweetly at him. "But now they know you're a friend too, so please don't be afraid."

Emrick eyed the hand in front of him suspiciously; the blood seemed to be slowing from his nose. He reached up with his free hand and pulled off his sunglasses. To Emrick's surprise all those present didn't look at his eyes with hatred or fear as he had expected, but instead with a kind of emotion he didn't know how to describe. It was warm and kind, something he had never seen or felt directed at himself before.

Emrick became less tense and relaxed, feeling he wasn't going to come to harm for the time being. As he pulled his hand away from his nose Eureka noticed that part of his face had curled into a small grin. Not a large exaggerated smile, like he had attempted to show her before, but a true and honest expression of emotion. He put his bloodied hand up into hers and grasped it. The heavy atmosphere of the room seemed to melt away as Renton and the others came closer to help Emrick up.

* * *

Meanwhile Axel was driving up to the garage and silently noticed the LFO that was parked out in front of its doors, but didn't think much of it, "Probably just some customer with too much time on his hands." he thought.

Axel walked into the garage, and made his way to the kitchen, which unlike most of the rest of the house was dark. There was light coming from the two bedrooms in the back which he guessed was just Renton and Eureka getting ready for bed or otherwise helping the children to bed as well.

But then he stepped into the kitchen and noticed that the refrigerator had been left opened. And while that was troublesome enough on itself a figure was leaning over the counter next to it, eating something. And another shadowy figure was sitting on the table next to him.

These figures where obviously too tall to be any of his family, which he noticed immediately. They were probably the owners of the LFO outside, he deduced, helping themselves to some food before he showed up. "What the hell are you doing in my house!?" he yelled. He then quickly picked up a chair and took a hard swing with it at the figure sitting on the table. So hard was the swing in fact that the chair slipped from his hands and flew across the room and hit the door to the refrigerator, causing it to slam into the other person's right shoulder.

He was about to grab another chair but the man that had dodged his first attack by ducking from the table to the floor raised an arm and yelled, "Hey wait old man, it's us!"

Axel reached out and pulled the string that hung under the ceiling fan, turning the lights on. On the floor were Mathieu and Moondoggy, holding their hands up to defend themselves. Axel picked up the other chair and made ready to throw it at the pair. "You and your leader better get the hell out of my house before your heads start to roll!" threatened Axel.

"Dude, Renton invited us here! We hadn't even planed to come here." Moondoggie replied, while holding onto his now bruised arm.

Axel thought for a moment; every time these people show up it always ended up bad for him. He wasn't going to have any more to do with them if they were lying to him, "Why were you sneaking around in the dark then, if you were invited here?" he asked.

"We looked all around but couldn't find a light switch." Mathieu explained.

Axel reached up again and held the string that controlled the room's lighting. "Oh come on man! That's old school, old man." Moondoggy exclaimed loudly, but shut his mouth as he saw a vein pop from Axel's forehead.

"Then where is Holland!? I'm going to have a talk to that idiot." said Axel, remembering how Holland had told him Renton and Eureka were never coming back just a few months ago.

Moondoggy replied, "He's probably somewhere all the way up on the North Shore. We're the only ones from Gekkostate here. Well us and the girls. And a couple of our friends, Sumner and Ruri."

Mathieu asked, "Well I guess Sumner and Ruri are technically Gekkostate members?"

Moondoggy replied, "Yea, I guess they are, I mean they…"

But Axel interrupted, "Enough! Just what the heck are you doing here anyway?"

Mathieu answered, "Well we couldn't just leave without helping Eureka and Renton get back home. And we need to figure out what to do with that military grunt who kidnapped her."

"Wait, what!?" Axel replied, "What are you talking about? Where are Renton and Eureka!?" He was starting to believe he was already too late to protect his family again.

Moondoggy replied, "They're in their room. Eureka and Renton are probably sleeping. Don't worry Hilda and Gidget along with the kids and our friends are still probably watching them."

Axel wasn't about to take these guy's words for it, he dropped the chair he was holding and went out the door with all speed before the two suspect men could say anything else. Mathieu and Moondoggie got up then looked at each other and shrugged.

Moondoggie went back to making a sandwich for Gidget while Mathieu looked over the now well lit room. "Hey look they got the new N- 1120 radio set! This baby gets great reception, even down earth-side I hear." But despite Mathieu's enthusiasm Moondoggie was too busy trying making the sandwich perfect for his girlfriend to reply. Mathieu didn't like being ignored so he turned the radio on and flipped the volume up. At first all they got was some static, but quickly a voice started to run over the waves of noise.

As the radio warmed up its message became more and more clear, "…we repeat a battle has been confirmed between a UF science garrison, stationed at the New Dakota base set on Earth, and vodarac terrorists believed to be the instigators of the attack, earlier today. While details are still being sorted out, it is believed that the terrorists set charges on the great pillar standing over the base and set them off, causing a landslide that crushed key structures of the facility as well as killing an undetermined number of noncombatant researchers. Afterward that UF forces deployed themselves and retaliated against the vodarac township that was established just a few miles west of the base. No pervious occurrences of violence have been recorded and no threat is believed to have been issued before or after the attack. Once again we repeat a battle…"

Moondoggie was now completely engrossed into what the radio was saying, he had left the sandwich on the table and was now standing next to Mathieu, as the broadcast continued to replay. As it finished the second time Moondoggie turned away and shook his head, "Damn it! Not even a year after the Second Summer of Love and we're back to fighting again!"

Mathieu turned off the radio and leaned back on the counter, "It's probably because of the Second Summer of Love this is happening. The old world was destroyed and now everyone is trying to grab what's left for themselves." He gave a long sigh, "Just like last time…"


	8. Wind Blowing Across Utopia

Renton groaned as he let himself fall back onto the bed with an audible flop. Despite him putting up his hands to rub at his temples the pain in his head continued.

From the end of the small bunk that was the sole piece of furniture in the small cabin they were sharing, Eureka looked over, wondering why Renton had suddenly slumped over. "Renton, are you Ok?"

Renton continued to rub the corners of his head as he answered, "Ah… my head hurts a bit… been awhile since we've been in the air I guess."

Eureka smiled, "Well I'm fine… of course you did have a hard time with flying when you first joined Gekkostate..." Not knowing she had just jabbed at Renton's pride, Eureka then looked out the nearby port window.

Renton stopped rubbing his head and leaned up on his shoulder to look out the window as well. For a moment he grumbled to himself about his weakness when it came to motion sickness, but as the pleasant view of endless sky and clouds rolled by through the window he remembered all the things he loved about flying as well. "It's too bad the kids couldn't come along… they would have enjoyed this." Renton responded after a moment of cloud viewing.

Eureka put her hand on Renton's foot; the only part of him that was within reach. "I know… I feel bad for leaving them with your grandfather like that… but everyone was so…nice. I didn't want to say no when they invited us to come along."

Renton sat up and shifted himself closer to Eureka. He then put his arm around her and said, "Well they got school and we don't want to give Grandpa anymore more work than we need to." Renton then turned his head and kissed Eureka's forehead.

Eureka smiled and leaned her head on top of Renton's shoulder. "I'm glad at least you and me got to go." Eureka then took her head away and looked into Renton's face. "And of course Emrick too."

Renton laughed, "Hahaha… Yea I was a little worried about him. After a week of doing practically nothing I was starting to think he wasn't going to open up any."

Eureka suddenly looked solemn, "I don't know what motivates him, but I'm hoping you could learn what it is."

Renton rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment and confusion, "Um… Eureka? Why is it that you want me to figure him out? I mean he's cool and all... (if not a bit rude at times)… but I think he can come out of his shell when he wants."

Eureka quickly turned away, trying to hide her own embarrassment. "Well… you see… you were able to help me learn to be myself and be my own person… seeing as he's a coralian too… I wish that you could do that for Emrick as well."

Renton smiled and sighed to himself at the same time. He understood now why Eureka had always been pressing him to spend time with Emrick, which had been difficult considering Emrick's reluctance to be around anyone.

He remembered earlier that week, while he was spending time with the guys, trying to get Emrick into lifting. All he was able to do was to lose sight of him in the first five minutes and later finding him asleep, lying under a bunch of ref-boards that he had made into a makeshift hut, which looked more like a funeral pyre.

He pulled in his arm that was still around Eureka and held her close, "I'll try my best, Eureka." Eureka turned her head back and looked into Renton's eyes. As always she could depend on him; she blushed in gratitude and started to lean closer to Renton's mouth.

"…hey ya'll…" Emrick said calmly as he opened the door at was the worst moment. Emrick watched with a flicker of interest as Renton flinched at the sudden intrusion. But when Renton and Eureka stared back at him, waiting for him to finish his sentence, his face returned to its normal self and he continued. "They're getting ready to launch… told me to tell you guys…"

Renton gently let go of Eureka and stood up before grabbing onto Emrick's shoulder and turning him back to the hallway. "That's right! This is going to be you're first time up close to a lifting LFO, right? I gotta tell you it's nothing compared to actually flying one!"

Renton looked back and gave Eureka a quick wink before leading Emrick away. As the door quickly slid closed behind the boys Eureka smiled to herself. Even if they were different in some ways, she saw how Emrick and Renton shared certain spirit between them. She could see they would get along fine and with that thought in mind she stood up from the bunk and started making her own way to the command deck of the ship.

* * *

"COME ON DOMINIC! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" Anemone yelled from the passenger seat of the rented truck.

Dominic came out of the house with two large bags hanging from his shoulders, one hung over his chest while the other tugged down on his back. He turned around to close the door behind him, but the weight from the bags made it difficult to reach up to the door knob.

Fed up with waiting Anemone got out of the vehicle and hurried over to Dominic. Nabbing the keys from Dominic's hand she quickly proceeded to close and lock the door. Under the pressure of the bags Dominic thanked her, "…ugh…thanks…ugh…Anemone… "

Dominic then turned around and preceded unaided as he placed the last of the baggage into the truck, all the while Anemone continued to complain behind him, "Well this is a great way to start a vacation. We already missed our flight, and we might miss the next one if we don't hurry."

" "We?" " Dominic thought to himself, as he alone grunted as the last of the bags was lifted into the back of the truck. In one final move of exhaustion he closed the door, spun around and leaned back against the truck.

Anemone frowned as she watched Dominic catch his breath and without warning she gave him a playful punch to his shoulder, before leaning back against the truck herself, "Well we're finally taking that vacation you promised me…" She shifted herself and was now leaning on the shoulder she had earlier hit.

They stood there for awhile as Dominic continued to recuperate. Then as Anemone noticed his breathing had leveled she stood back from him and punched him in the shoulder again. "And it only took direct orders from your boss to use up your work holidays to get you to!" She then turned away and stuck her nose up in the air, waiting for an apology.

Dominic sighed; it was true, it had taken two officers venturing to his house in the middle of the night, with special orders to take a vacation of all things. He didn't get it; ever since the incident at the scub mines the city had been abuzz with reports of stolen and destroyed LFOs. He had even been leading the investigation for the mysterious thefts. "Well whatever…" he thought; it was high time he spent some real quality time, without any distractions, with his wife.

As he was thinking all this over, Dominic had had his eyes closed. When he opened them up again to give Anemone the apology she desired, he nearly jumped back in surprise as he found her face right in front of his. "What were you thinking about, sweetie?" Anemone asked, with a playful expression.

Dominic stammered for a second before responding, "Well I… um… Hey are you sure we got everything?"

Anemone's brow twitched as she became enraged, "Why would I forget anything? Are you saying it's MY fault we're late!"

Dominic realized the mistake of his question. "I'm sorry! I just want to be sure we don't have any problems down the road." Anemone's muscles relaxed a bit, Dominic saw a chance to redeem himself, "I want our time together to be the best that it can be. I don't want any distractions."

This softened Anemone up; her glare turned to a smile and she hugged Dominic with all her might, "You're the most dependable person in the world Dominic. I didn't have anyone before I had you."

Dominic put his arms around Anemone; this is all he has ever wanted, to be with this person who had been as lonely as him, to love her and to be loved back. They stood there for awhile, embracing each other.

But then suddenly Anemone jerked her head up into Dominic's chin. "Oh my gosh! What are we doing! We need to get moving!"

Dominic pulled up one hand to look at his watch as the other hand worked on his jaw to see if it was alright. "12:45… Damn we got thirty minutes, let's go, Anemone!"

They both opened their doors and jumped into their seats. Luckily Anemone got into hers first and removed Gulliver from Dominic's seat as he rounded around the truck. When they were both secured in with their seatbelts Dominic put the vehicle into reverse and took off from their home as fast as he could.

* * *

As Eureka went through the door she found herself in the control room of the ship. As she walked through the room she felt a sense of vertigo as the first LFO took off; its departure caused the ship to rock up and down slightly. Everyone else was on the bridge with her, save for the pilots of the departing crafts; Mathieu, Hilda and Ruri.

As she joined with Renton and Emrick, who were standing just at the railing with the others, she felt the other craft, the 606, with Hilda and Ruri at the controls, take off. The launch gave the ship another lurch, and caused her to bump into Renton from the side. He caught her and helped her regain her balance.

As she looked up at Renton in appreciation she heard Emrick talk to himself, "…ha… interesting…" Everyone looked out the window with him and watched as the 808 broke ahead of the main ship and cut in large arcs through the waves ahead of them. Soon the 606 joined in as well, breaking through a cloud to their side and then twisting around before flying just ahead of the main ship.

"Hey Mathieu, I know you don't usually pilot the 808, but stop screwing around, we're about to hit the Rift." Moondoggy said over the comm.

Renton turned from the window and asked, "What's he suppose to be doing?"

Moondoggy was listening to Mathieu's response for a moment but after it was finished he switched his attention to Renton. "We gotta lose weight if we want to get to a higher altitude. Since we got more people on board, and Emrick's KLF strapped down up top, we're too heavy for the engines to bring us up."

"OK… So why are you telling them to get above the ship? They won't be able to stay aloft up there with the ship taking most of the trapars out from under them." Renton continued.

Sumner, who had been intently watching the small part of the 606 that was still in view, answered flatly, with barely contained frustration, "That's the idea…"

Renton was still confused, "Huh, why?"

Moondoggy finally explained, "When we hit the Rift Flow this ship, with its lesser weight is going to get thrown up into the higher lay-lines. The guys are above us so they can ride the current the ship will make. If they weren't above us the Flow would probably throw them into next week."

"So they're using the ship like a huge ref-board! That's awesome… But isn't that a bit dangerous?" Renton asked despite it already being obvious to everyone else in the room.

Sumner took his gaze from the LFO that was carrying his wife and looked up at Moondoggy. "Yea isn't it?"

Moondoggy lifted his hands up to wave off Sumner's obvious anger, "Don't get mad at me man, she kept nagging me to fly, so I let her go with Hilda. I didn't know you were going to be mad."

Sumner shook his head and turned back to the window. He looked to see where the 606 was, but it was now over the ship, and no longer visible. "What's with her…?" Sumner thought to himself.

For another minute they watched as the 808 eventually made its way over the ship. As it left the view of the group Emrick spoke again, "…that was fun…"

Renton turned from the window and asked, "So Emrick, you think you would want to fly one of those?" Renton was smiling, trying what he could to keep Emrick excited about the LFOs.

But as Emrick turned from the window himself his enthusiasm had already diminished, "Na…looks annoying to do. Rather watch… anyway is there any food?" The last part of his comment was directed up at Moondoggy.

As Moondoggy explained where the mess was on the ship Renton slumped his shoulders in defeat. "There is no way to keep his attention for more than two seconds unless it involves food with this guy…" Renton thought to himself.

But from behind him Eureka put her hand on Renton's shoulder. He looked around to find her smiling for him. She then put the same hand from his shoulder to his hand and pulled him along as she led them to catch up with Emrick. As they left through the door Eureka called out, "Hey Emrick! Me and Renton want to help you make lunch!"

Everyone else left the bridge, save for Moondoggy and Sumner both of whom didn't speak for a few quiet moments. Finally Moondoggy asked his brooding friend, "Hey man, what's been bothering you? Ruri always goes off and does her own thing… ever since I've known her that's what she does."

Sumner shifted himself around to look at his friend and leaned against the railing. "Yea same here. She always has done whatever she wants… but the thing is… whenever we're together I would always think she was telling the truth… or at least the true in her own way." Sumner smiled at his own remark and Moondoggy smiled in turn, understanding the truth in it.

"So what's up? You two not getting along? Havin' a fight?" Moondoggy asked, his face becoming serious again.

Sumner's expression waned into a half grin, "No… it's just like… well it's like she's avoiding me. She's been hanging out with the girls all week, and now that we're on this tiny ship together she finds another way to lose me… I haven't really asked her but if feels like she's hiding something from me…"

Moondoggy thought for a moment with his eyes closed then spoke up, "I know what's up!" Sumner gave Moondoggy an uncertain look. "You've been driving around with her for a month… barely talking to anyone else as you guys went?"

"Well yea, but don't see how…" Sumner tried to explain.

Before Sumner could go on Moondoggy continued, "She's just had a little too much of ya. She's just trying to spend some time with other people for bit; it's nothing to worry about, Sumner."

Sumner started thinking it over in his head. "Umm… yeah I guess that makes since… But I still don't get why she has to avoid me like the plague." Sumner painfully agreed. He pushed his back from the rails and walked by the pilot's chair, running his hand on it as he passed to the door. "Guess since we've been living together I've been babying her a bit too much."

"You should never try to cage a bird, much less a Ruri." Replied Moondoggy as his friend passed through the door. A reply in the form of agreeing laughter from the hallway greeted him.

* * *

"…reports at the New Dakota base today conclude that the incident has finally been absolved. While the fighting had been sparse and far between, the battle in subduing the terrorist stronghold had taken nearly a week. Only yesterday did Captain Garma announce that the remaining combatants and suspect civilians are now being moved to the Koda Mountains Colony. There they will help to build the largest colony on Earth, while under military supervision. While labor is required Logistics Officer Tima Kie assures us that the prisoners will be living within the same comforts available to the rest of the colonists. As for the Dakota base itself; the facility was heavily damaged but repairs are running smoothly. While this incident was singular and not of great consequence, the military has once again launched a larger campaign to raise a large enough force to patrol the new Earth territories."

As the radio continued to play Kylee walked through the back door of her shop. A large box was in her arms, one of the blue shirts the box contained hung out from the side. On it were the words 'I watched the Best in Bester!'

The sound of snoring over the radio buzz made Karen turn her head to the other side of the counter. There she saw Wes with his head in his arms, drooling as he slept on the counter with the radio sitting next to his head.

"Geez…" Kylee said to herself as she put down the box onto the counter. She walked over to Wes' sleeping body. "Wes… HEY WES!"

Wes continued to snore, if only louder. Kylee frowned at her useless friend then looked up from him at the nearby radio. She slowly reached over Wes' shoulder and turned the volume knob a full turn with a flick of her wrist.

The blast of noise woke Wes with terrible force. He snapped up and pushed himself from the counter. The reaction was so quick the chair under him slipped, and with a crash Wes was on the floor.

After a moment of recovery Wes finally looked up to see Kylee leaning over the counter with a glare on her face. "Well… now that you're up…" Karen said as Wes started standing up.

"Ugh… What the hell, Kylee?" Wes interrupted as he finished standing.

Kylee continued to frown, "You know I don't pay you for overtime…" Wes gave her a confused look. She then pointed her finger up and behind Wes.

He turned his head around and saw the time on the overhead clock, "Aw crap I'm going to be late!... Sumner is gonna be pissed…"

"Get moving before traffic picks up…" Kaylee said while still leaning on the counter. Wes immediately ran for the door. "Don't forget your keys…" Kylee continued as she now started to smile at her friend's distress.

Wes heard her just as he was going out the door. He stopped and turned on his heel, raced around to the back room. Seconds later he was running out the front door again, with the clanging of keys swiftly following behind him.

* * *

Moondoggy sighed and shifted his sitting position on the hard concrete bench. He and the others from the crew were sitting just outside the tower's exit, and next to the large street that ringed around the entire tower itself. For the most part they were all hanging around the bench, waiting for Wes to pick them up. The rest were a few yards back in the shade, sitting up against the tower.

"It's hot…" Emrick said as he leaned against the backside of the bench, along with Renton and Sumner.

Renton wiped some sweat from his brow, "You can say that again…"

As Emrick turned his head and asked why he would want to bother repeating himself and Renton explaining the meaning of the phrase Sumner thought to himself, "Where the heck is Wes?… Better not have gotten pulled over drinking again…"

Meanwhile, as the guys passed the time their own way, Hilda and Ruri sat together. "Thanks a lot Hilda, I barely held myself together during the last trip." Ruri said as she wiped her mouth again. She had cleaned her face earlier but the slight scent of vomit was still present under her nose.

Hilda leaned back against wall behind them and stretched out her legs, "Well, it's not the first time I've had someone hurl in Mathieu's ship…" She gave a quick glance over to Renton before returning her gaze to Ruri. "You know… you can't keep doing this to yourself…it's not good for you or the child."

Ruri smiled and put her hand over her belly, "I know." She glanced up at Sumner, who was staring blankly up into the sky. "Just one more run…" Ruri said to herself before turning and smiling at Hilda. "I just want one more moment with just Sumner and me."

"Are you not happy about it?" Hilda asked while looking down at Ruri's stomach.

"Of course I'm happy about it…" Ruri replied then saw Hilda looking at her lower half. She waved her hand to get Hilda to look up again. "…and don't look, I don't want him to know yet…"

Hilda turned herself around and sat Indian style with her arms crossed, "I don't get it, why?"

Ruri looked up into the sky just like Sumner was, "I don't get it ether… but the Bester cup is special… for the both of us… I guess… it's just THAT kind of place for the two of us…" Ruri closed her eyes and relaxed, leaving the conversation. Hilda slouched over, still confused, but satisfied that at least Ruri understood what she was saying.

Back over at the roadside bench Mathieu stood up suddenly, causing Hilda to turn her head back to the main group. He called out as he looked up the road, "Hey I think I can see Wes coming up with your van Sumner."

Moondoggy stood up to see he could recognize the vehicle as well. When he did he commented to correct Mathieu, "Actually it's mine."

The rest of the group soon stood up as well. Sumner among them retorted Moondoggy's claim. "Doggy, that thing is mine… I've paid for the fuel and license fees since you dropped it on me when you joined Gekkostate."

As the two began to argue Hilda turned and saw that Ruri had already stood up. Ruri looked down and winked at Hilda before walking off to join the rest of the group.

She called out to the arguing pair, "Not this again; you know this thing is mine! If you remember Moondoggy, I gave you my ship and you got it blown up! And Sumner, you're just as responsible for that mess!"

Much of the group laughed at the two young men, as they stood there open mouthed, without a counter to Ruri's claim. The truck soon rolled up to the curve and after they were all aboard they made their way to the ref-board shop.

* * *

The truck bumped up and down on the very under maintained road as it continued onward into the distance. Dominic noticed he was still not going as fast as he had planned for the first day of the trip, but being in a convoy like he was, this was the safest way to travel through the scub wastes.

As the column of vehicles continued down the road, Dominic stuck his head out his window and looked ahead of the slow moving bus in front of him. He could see the convoy, a collection of transport vehicles and personal cars like his own, going on up the dirt road for a good mile in a long arc.

After that he then turned his head to the rear of the truck to gauge how far they were from the tower. Luckily for his morale the tower looked to be just a small hill in the distance, so he at least knew they were making some progress.

He then took notice that there had been no more additions to the convoy since they had joined up. Only a small car behind him, followed by a protection truck for the convoy, preceded his own vehicle. He could see a few rifle mussels sticking out of the protection truck's covered back, all belonging to mercenaries hired to protect the convoy if it came under attack from raiders, which was an unlikely event but was still a very real possibility.

A groan from behind him turned his attention back to the interior of his vehicle. He pulled his head in and looked at the occupant of the passenger's seat. Anemone was sleeping there soundly; the medication she had just taken earlier caused her to become very tired.

Unlike before when she had piloted theEnd she was slowly working off the addiction to the combat performance enhancers that she had been forced to take. The new medication kept her cravings at ease but also exhausted her for several hours. Besides the obvious reasons for wanting to rid her addiction there was also another reason why they had been working so hard since they had been living together to get rid of them. For until she was completely free from the drug's control; she wouldn't be able to bear children safely.

Just then, because he was watching Anemone instead of the road, the truck hit a hole and sent the whole front end of the vehicle into the air. Dominic held onto the wheel and kept control of the vehicle as Gulliver, who was on the floor between Dominic and Anemone, was rolled over by the force. As the car leveled out he started to jiggle around as he tried to right himself.

Anemone meanwhile flew up into the air and fell back with her head slamming against the passenger window. After the impact she woke and yelled out, "DOMINIC! WHAT THE HELL! ARE YOU TRYING TO GET US KILLED!"

Dominic was now looking straight at the road again, as he should have been. He replied, "I'm sorry!"

"SORRY! SORRY! I'LL "SORRY" YOU!" Anemone replied, as she pulled back her right fist to clobber the defenseless driver. But halfway into pulling the punch she suddenly stopped. Silently she then leaned back into her chair with her eyes quickly closing again; her fist fell back next to her head to pillow it.

Dominic gave a sigh of relief; she was still tired from the medicine. He looked around again and made sure he was still in line with the rest of the cars around them. When he was sure the danger had passed he looked back at Anemone. She looked asleep again; he thought of how cute she was lying there with that half tucked fist next to her head.

Dominic noticed one imperfection in this image; he reached over and pushed back a lock of hair from her face. As he began to pull his hand back Anemone suddenly became alive again and grabbed his wrist. Her eyes were still half closed but she turned her head slightly and looked at him. "Dominic… what were you doing?"

He thought she meant why they had hit the bump in the road, "Ahh… well I was just looking around at the convoy… and then I was looking at you…" he would have continued stammering but suddenly a slight pressure of pain went over his finger.

Anemone had taken his hand and had put the end of Dominic's pointer finger into her mouth and was rubbing her front teeth against it. Dominic continued to watch the road but would let his eyes flash over to her when he could. When Anemone let his finger free from her mouth he was sweating profusely, and his finger had a red ring around its first joint.

Then Anemone asked, with a coy smile on her face, "Were you thinking of doing something to me while I was asleep from the medicine?" She gave Dominic an almost innocent smile as he looked back again in response to this.

He quickly jerked his hand back and planted it on the steering wheel. His head felt like it was going to explode, he was blushing so red. "Anemone I'm driving! I can't … think like that." It was true he wasn't going anywhere near something like that in his mind, but now because of her comment his head started to swim. "Why is it that she can always say the most inappropriate thing at the most inappropriate time?" he thought to himself.

Anemone giggled at Dominic's stern but reddened expression, she knew he was far too much of a gentleman to let his mind run to such places when he was busy, but she still loved to make him sweat by putting such things on his mind.

But now she could feel the medicine working on her again; the pain from hitting her head against the window was subsiding. She reached down and pulled a leaver on the seat, letting the chair fall back.

As Dominic continued with his thoughts he turned again to Anemone, but found she had let the seat down and was sleeping again with her back towards him. As he reasoned that she was now asleep for real this time he was able to cool off.

The vehicles in front of them finally started to pick up speed. He gave himself one more look at Anemone's sleeping form. "Anemone, you always laugh when something is bothering you." Dominic thought to himself. He looked on into the orange sunset, "Soon you'll be home…"

* * *

Emrick opened his eyes again and let them track around the room, without moving his head. Though everyone from the ship had left them alone to mind the shop, the noise in the room had not subsided.

The ref-shop was full of strange merchandise; all along the walls, the small isle in the middle and in the glass show cases in the counter that ran a few feet from the back wall. As Emrick continued to survey the room he started to notice how cramped it had become with all the humans frequenting the store. He was starting to feel nervous so he stood up.

Just as he did Renton spoke up from behind the counter, "Hey, Emrick, you mind helping a bit?" Emrick looked over to the other side of the counter and saw most of the top of Renton's head looming over a small crowd of people that separated them.

Emrick leaned his side over the counter so he could see Renton fully. When he made eye contact with Renton he answered plainly, "Ok…"

"Great, just grab me the Saleda Series with the 44mm wheal…" replied Renton. He was about to turn back to the customers but noticed Emrick had a confused expression on his face from the request. "Umm, the green one on the rack behind you and to the right." he further explained.

Emrick turned around and looked at the wall before him. Several rows of boards lined it going from the counter to the front door. As Emrick eyed each one, looking for the one Renton wanted, he thought to himself, "Like I can tell the difference…"

Emrick's face curled up as he feverishly searched for the green board Renton desired. Finally after a few bothersome moments he noticed a green board with yellow trim that was close by. He picked it up and placed it down on the counter and leaned over it again. Renton looked over as Emrick did this and exclaimed, "Awesome, sorry but can you get it over here?"

Emrick looked at the crowd; the only path around the counter was on the other side of the packed group. He was still nervous with the idea of so many humans being nearby, all of which were making far too much noise for his taste. Thought he had had some good, if not confusing, experiences with Eureka, Renton and the others he still couldn't shake off the memories from his earlier misadventures that had taught him that humans weren't always as hospitable as them.

Emrick looked at the counter, which was only tall enough to pass over his hips. The corner of his mouth turned up as he came up with an alternative solution. Giving himself a step back to build momentum he planted his hands down on the counter then swung his legs up and over and landed them on the other side. Emrick continued to smirk to himself as he walked over to Renton, with board in hand.

As Renton realized Emrick was standing next to him he looked around to the entrance to the back of the counter and back to where Emrick was, confused for a moment as to how Emrick was on the wrong side he had expected him to come from. "Great man, thanks… Umm…" Renton turned the board over and looked at the wheel.

The expression of self pride on Emrick's face subsided; he could guess what was wrong, "…What?"

"Umm… yea this is a 52mm wheel…" Renton was trying to put Emrick's mistake lightly but already the high in mood Emrick had had from his little trick had fallen back to pessimism. Renton noticed this and continued, "Don't worry I got a spare on under the counter here."

The people in line for the counter called out at Renton; the noise further decreased Emrick's mood. As Renton turned to work with the customers Emrick turned away and started for the door to the back room. Right before he could leave Renton turned his head from the crowd and asked, "Hey, are you OK?"

Emrick didn't look at him, but continued to walk through the door, "I'm tired… just leave me be for a bit." And with that he left Renton to the customers. Renton shrugged to himself and went back to work.

As the door closed behind him Emrick finally let out a grown of pain; he had been holding it back since he had stood up from the chair in the other room. Ever since they had gotten to this city a headache had slowly been growing worse and worse in the top of his head. He started to rub the top of his scalp and look around the room, and was glad to find a couch just a few steps away.

The back room was silent compared to the previous room and Emrick found himself quickly falling into the first real sleep he has had all day. As the world around him slowly drifted away, so too did the pain in his mind.

The dream he then found himself in was so calming that it felt as if he was drifting through the air, then through cool water; he felt like he could drift in that ephemeral world forever. But the tranquility of that world was disturbed as a deep, almost hollow sounding voice, called out to him like a thick wave, "…rick… Emrick…"

Emrick opened his eyes, but he was still asleep. All around him were unfamiliar things, high ceilings held up by thick columns loomed high above and ordinate paintings covered all the walls. There was blinding sunlight filtering through a massive window that went from the floor to the high ceiling.

He continued to look around the phantom palace until a bitter smell came up from the ground at his feet. He looked down and saw a red goop that was slowly covering the floor behind him and working its way onto his feet.

He was about to jump and escape the foul smelling substance when a heavy hand fell on his left shoulder and held him in place. The voice called to him again, this time much closer and human, "…found you…"


	9. Hobo Strums Guitar

'BAM'; the loud noise rang out from the back of the ref-board shop. A few seconds later Renton stumbled into the room, limping on one foot. "Damn, jeez who left the chair out so I could hit my toe on it, huh?" Renton complained to himself under his own breath. He held himself up against the doorframe and tried to nurse his injured toe.

After a moment he let down his foot and looked around the living room of the shop. All around him were the sleeping bodies of his friends. In the corner Hilda and Mathieu were sleeping together on a futon. Sumner, Moondoggy and Gidget all neatly slept together in their sleeping bags, making a narrow row through the center of the room. Ruri was also next to Sumner, but was only covered with a blanket as she slept.

He turned his attention from his friends to Eureka whom had been given the overstuffed reclining armchair to sleep on. He walked over to her, silently as he could and came to look down at the sleeping form of the girl of his own dreams. From foot to the nape of her neck she was covered by a blue and white checkered blanket. Despite her hair being a mess, her eyes being so lightly closed and her pure pink lips where ever so slightly agape gave her an angelic aura. Renton leaned down, wanting to steal a kiss from the beautiful angel's lips. But right before he could steal a treasure from heaven a loud moan was uttered from the nearby couch.

Emrick had been sleeping since the sun had gone down hours ago. Nobody had bothered to try and wake him, as they really didn't know how to deal with him afterwards.

Renton had noted how Emrick was very quiet, much like how Eureka had been when they had first met. But unlike her Emrick had absolutely no experience with humans and it was easy to tell he was uneasy around them. If it weren't for Eureka being a coralian too Renton wondered if Emrick would have even stayed with them.

Looking at the young boy now Renton noticed that a layer of sweat covered his face which. On closer inspection Renton noticed that despite the fevered look on his face, Emrick's breathing was incredibly slow, almost like the children he had seen with Desperation Disease.

Renton shuffled over to him and reached out to Emrick's face to feel for a temperature, but he didn't finish for as soon his hand had gotten close Emrick suddenly pulled in a huge breath as his eyes flicked full open. Renton, who had been leaning over him at the time, fell back. Emrick sat up and started blinking as his breathing normalized.

"Umm… hey Emrick… uh, you OK?" Renton asked quietly so as to not wake anyone up. Emrick sat motionless for a moment and then slowly turned his face toward Renton. Emrick's gaze looked distant, more so than usual; it gave Renton a small shiver. Emrick continued to not answer and just stare off into the space behind Renton's head. So Renton tried asking again, "Bad dream?"

Emrick groaned and rubbed his neck. "It's dry…" He then groaned again and quickly stood up and walked around Renton to the center of the room.

Renton stood up and looked around to Emrick, who was now searching around the room for something. Renton put his hand on Emrick's shoulder, but quickly pulled it back when Emrick flinched. The two stared almost level to each other; Emrick's eyes only a couple of inches under Renton's. Renton broke the tense silence, "There's some water in the back…"

Emrick started making his way to the back of the store without another word. Renton followed behind him as they entered into the back room that served as a garage and board repair shop with an entrance to a bathroom. It was cooler here, due in part to the garage shutters letting some of the outside air in. Renton pointed toward the bathroom, "Water's in there."

Emrick was still silent, and without looking at Renton started toward the washroom. But only after a couple steps did he stop. Renton heard him moan like his head was hurting him. This was confirmed when Emrick bent his head down and put his hand up to his brow. Renton watched, still not sure if Emrick really wanted his help. But soon Emrick's entire body started to shake and Renton's inhibition ended.

"Emrick, hey come on, are you really OK?" Renton asked worriedly as he got closer. He could see Emrick was fighting back some kind of pain, sweat continued to roll off his face.

Renton reached for Emrick's arm, but Emrick felt the hand coming and swung himself around to avoid it. "Get… GET AWAY!" Emrick yelled at Renton. He then glared at Renton, with an intense look of pain and fear covering his face. Soon the pain overcame him again and Emrick reached for his head with both hands, "don't… DON'T KILL ME!" He bolted, rushing through the back door into the alleyway behind the shop.

Renton stood there shell-shocked from the pure paradigm shift in Emrick's behavior. When he regained his senses Renton ran out the same door as Emrick. He looked down the wide alley and could see Emrick, already halfway out of sight, racing for the outskirts of town. "Damn since when could he can run like the wind!" Renton exclaimed to himself. "I ain't going to catch him like this…"

Renton swung around and reentered the shop and quickly but quietly raced from the garage to the front of the store. He gritted his teeth as he quickly selected a properly sized board for himself off the wall. For a moment he wondered if it was wrong to be taking Kylee's board like this, but he quickly threw those worries aside and grabbed a familiar red and white ref-board and raced out the front of the store into the street.

The half moon in the sky lit up the open and empty road that was in front of him. Renton turned to the direction Emrick had run off to before raising his free right hand up into the air and closing his eyes tight.

After a few absolutely still and silent moments Renton finally reopened his eyes. "It's been awhile… but I feel a good one coming." And with that he started sprinting down the center of the street. He kept running till it felt like his legs where running more on air than ground, and then as if with instinct Renton threw the board before him and jumped on just as a small wave passed by.

With a grin Renton remembered the feel of the wind in his face and the feeling of freedom flowing throughout his entire body. He pulled himself up higher and caught another wave and was then off in search of the wayward Emrick.

* * *

Meanwhile, surrounded by the urban decay of old worn down homes, an old warehouse sat alone. It had been unoccupied for a long time but tonight the lights where on. As the lights dimly lit the confines of the storehouse the only thing that could be heard were the calls of crickets and cats.

If someone were paying attention thought, they would have noticed how the noise from these creatures had suddenly cut off. And if they had really been taking care to listen they would have been able to make out the tiniest hum drum of noise from the warehouse. And once the lights had been cut out yelling could then be easily heard.

With a loud clang the metal door in the side of the building burst open and dust bellowed out, accompanied with a long strangely shaped object. Seconds later a person rolled out of the building and skidded to a halt after rolling for a few feet. The person then scrambled to their feet and started running, stopping only for a split second to reach down and take the object that had exited the building before them.

As the fleeing figure disappeared into the nearby buildings several other dust covered persons raced out of the building though the same door. They coughed as the dust cleared around them. After a moment one of them spoke up, "Damn it! What the hell was that!" asked a dust ridden voice.

The tallest of the figures then spoke up as he wheezed the last of the dust from his lungs, "Shut it!" He then turned around and pointed at the shortest two of his associates, "You two up top." Then he looked over to his other two men, "You guys tail the SOB. I'm goin' round."

The men around the tall figure gave their leader their own signs of agreement before starting off on their appointed routes. The two short men ran into the now dust free warehouse and quickly returned with ref-boards in tow. As they took off into the sky the other two subordinates disappeared into the hundreds of rundown buildings that made up most of the city of Bester.

The tall leader watched his subordinates with calm pride for a moment. Then remembering the noise that had been made looked around to see if anyone was privy to the commotion. When he was sure the incident hadn't caused any kind of uproar he then raced off in a separate direction from the rest.

* * *

Emrick flicked his eyes open wide. He didn't how or why but he could tell he wasn't where he had been when he had first fallen asleep. At first he couldn't see anything in the dark space, but then a shuffling sound next to him made his heart skip a beat. The sound continued, and Emrick slowly lifted up his head to see the source.

Just next to him, parallel to his hip, was an old woman. She was dressed in a brown robe with a yellow checkered sash that went around her waist and had large oddly shaped earrings hanging from her ears. She was turned away from him but Emrick could see her putting a stopper into a glowing jar of yellowish liquid and place it onto a low shelf along with other strange flasks.

As Emrick considered what had happened to him and how he had gotten here a loud voice called out right over the top of his head, "HEY THERE! You're up!"

Emrick's heart jumped all the way up to his throat. Without thinking his muscles threw him up into the air but his legs caught in the blanket that was covering him, which promptly tripped him up as he rose and made him tumble across the room and land on his side.

"Woe, your kinda jumpy aren't ya?" The new figure continued, with a hint of glee in her voice as she watched Emrick's panicked reaction. She was skinny, and despite her tight blue jeans her other clothing was much like her older counterpart's. The shirt she wore was tan but it only went down to her thighs and she had two green sashes that wrapped around her arms, just under her shoulders, which hung down to her elbows. But of all this, the defining feature Emrick took noticed of was the spiky red hair that had been tied up into a long ponytail behind her. The two strangers stared at each other, one with a huge grin, and the other with an expression of bafflement.

The silence didn't last long as the elder turned from her salves and confronted the other woman, "Now why did you have to scare the poor boy? I just got finished patching him up and you got to get him riled up again?"

"Oh, relax grandma, it's not like he was bleeding or anything." the red head shot back.

"Don't start with that again, Abra!" the older woman countered. Both the woman turned their heads from each other and huffed. Emrick had a slight feeling that for a moment the two persons had completely forgotten about him.

So he once again flinched when the red head, Abra, suddenly snapped her gaze back to him. "So are you feeling better?" The earlier matter seeming to drop the old women turned too, to see Emrick's response.

After an awkward silence Emrick finally spoke up, "Umm… yea I'm fine, but… where am I? And how'd I get here?"

Abra stood up from where she had been crouching down next to the futon Emrick had been laying on. "You're at our house… or at least the one we're living in for now…" She seemed to lose her train of thought for a moment before continuing, "Anyway, I found you outside and brought you here for treatment."

Emrick understood her story thus far, save for one point, "Was I injured?"

Before Abra could reply the old woman stole the conversation, "You had several cuts and bruises." She then looked over at Abra and glared as she concluded, "And one nasty bump on the side of your head."

Abra smiled guiltily and played with a loose strand of hair in embarrassment. "Yea sorry about that." She replied, to both the old woman and Emrick.

Emrick reached up to the right side of his head; there he found a small bump. It didn't hurt much but he could tell when he had been first struck it had probably hurt much worse. "How?" Emrick asked.

Abra explained, "Well you see a little while ago I was heading home from the store when, all of a sudden, you appeared out of nowhere running at me like something possessed. I … kinda freaked out… thought you were a zombie… damn thriller movies… so I dropped my bags and picked up a two-by-four that was lying nearby and nailed you when you got close…" Abra chuckled, "… but then when you were on the ground at my feet I realized you were just a kid… but you were already out cold so I brought you here so Emese could fix you up."

The old women shook her head in disappointment while Emrick continued to rub his head and try to recollect what had happened. All he could call up was falling asleep on the couch with a massive headache and then… a dream? Emrick shook his head; his mind was too fuzzy. He looked at the pair before him, "Who are you two?"

"Oh, how rude of us, umm my name is Abra and the sweet old thing over there is Emese." Abra responded.

Emese gave Abra another glare, "'Sweet old thing' am I now?" She then turned her attention back to Emrick, "So how do you feel child?"

Emrick was confused on the way the two acted towards each other, usually he noticed how humans would spend time around people they liked rather than people that they disagreed and fought with them. He answered over his thoughts, "Umm fine… I even had a headache before and it's gone now."

"Yes took care of it with this." said Emese as she picked up the glowing jar next to her, "Liquid trapar, perfect remedy for the ailing coralian, hoo-ha."

Emrick noticed what Emese had said, coralian; they knew he was a coralian. Now he was worried for another reason; where these people holding him for some reason?

Abra saw some of the worry on his face, "Oh, don't you worry about it. We're Vodarac; we look up to your kind. Heck some sects would consider you a saint or living god."

Emrick had heard the title Vodarac before; he had thought it meant that the people called such would be different from the other people he had met. But they weren't; besides some obvious differences in clothing the two before him didn't look any different from the people who had taken him in.

He was still cautious but his curiosity was starting to get the better of him; so he asked bluntly, "How did you do this?"

"Oh, we've got our ways. I and Abra here have been around for a while and the history between your people and mine is much longer than you could know." replied Emese as she slowly stood up with her crackling joints singing with the motion.

"Speaking of which" Abra asked with an almost childlike expression, "How old are you?"

Emrick wasn't really sure himself, he didn't remember much before the incident in the one city that ended up with him chased out of town and into the next where he met Eureka. "All I can remember up to is around two months ago." he replied.

Abra seemed to have turned into deep thought. She mumbled a 'thank you' under her breathe for Emrick's answer before turning away.

Meanwhile Emese had finished putting away her medicine. She then turned back to Abra, "Set up some tea. It'll help the medicine go down. Sooner he's fine the sooner I can get my aching bones some sleep."

Abra set right to the task, but was still in deep thought. But then as if suddenly waking up from a dream she quickly turned to a more cheerful demeanor and the chance to make a jab at the other woman, "Sure thing… grandma."

Emese glared at Abra's back as she worked her way to the small table next to Emrick, but didn't take the bait. Emrick himself was still unsure about the whole situation, but decided it was best to wait till the old woman had given him a clean bill of health.

* * *

John was a man of medium build, but he, like his comrades, was physically fit as any ref-boarder. And also much like many other ref-boarders he had been hard up for cash. After being laid off in the military he had joined a group of mercenaries for his livings.

And now he was running around the residential district of Bester's south-east side looking for the man who had snuck into his gang's hideout and had stolen the squad boss' special long-board.

With all the twists and turns in this run down part of town he felt like he was a mouse running through a maze. This made him consider radioing in asking if they could just call off the search. He stopped running and leaned up against a wall to catch his breath, while also popping open a pocket on his old style military vest.

As he pulled out his radio and was about to call in when a familiar sound caught his trained ears. He looked up into the sky, and focused his eyes so he could make out the distinct green line zigzagging above him. "That's got to be our guy." John said to himself, exhilarated that the last few minutes of running hadn't been for nothing.

He radioed in, "Hey this is Joh … ugh… I mean Big Chin. I've spotted our guy in the air. Love, Needle go get him."

Static rumbled back at him as he waited for a response, he guessed the two twins that had taken to the air earlier where arguing as usual about who would be the one to answer. Eventually the older brother, Love, or at least that was his codename was, answered, "This is Love… it'll help if you could give something to work off of besides 'I've spotted him' we don't have trackers on each other ya know!"

John rolled his eyes, "Over the south-east side residential, where we saw the guy run to you dolt!"

"OK, OK, damn. Be there in three seconds." Love answered back.

John breathed a sigh of relief; he was getting to old to do all this running around. He sat down hoping to take a rest while the twins took care of the matter in the sky when his radio went off again. He picked it up and listened, "Hey Big Chin, Love, Needle this is Gear. I've spotted another dude with a board. It looks like the boss'. He's on the ground and I'm in pursuit."

John sighed, "Now which one is the real guy?" He wondered to himself. Likewise remarks came over the radio from both Love and Needle. He didn't know how to answer them so he kept quite.

Then a final voice came over the radio, "Guys think for a sec, you got two of you in the air and two of you on the ground with one for each group of ya. Just catch them both, we can worry about which on is the right one latter."

John knew this was the right idea, but he hated it involved him having to get up after getting so comfortable. He stood up slowly, listening as the other men confirmed the new strategy. Finally he confirmed as well, and raced off in the general direction he guessed Gear was in.

* * *

Renton had learned to appreciate what he had considered the lameness of the waves back in his hometown. While they had not made for fun rides, they had taught him how to make do with any kind of wave that was presented to him. So with all the abundant waves here in Bester, he felt like lifting was an effortless affair, which was good because despite his constant searching he had yet to spot a single sign of Emrick.

Luckily the half moon was high up in the sky, making it easy to search the ground below. He had been passing over this area several times; hoping Emrick hadn't gone any further and that he hadn't gotten into any kind of trouble.

His focus was so deeply seeded into his search that it was only a matter of trained reflex when he swerved sideways as two twin jets of trapar swung down from above him. He looked back to where the jets had gone. They were below him now, but curving around on a wave regaining the altitude they had lost when diving at him. He couldn't see much of the enemy riders, but he could tell from their form and movements that these two weren't amateur riders. "Damn it! This I don't have time to get mugged a hundred feet up in the air!" Renton complained to himself.

The riders road side by side, copying each other's moves perfectly. And in his fan boy way Renton admired that about the two opposing riders for a brief second.

As Renton continued trying to make his way from the attackers, they continued to follow him and gain altitude. Soon they were above him again, making use of the faster waves above him to close the gap. Renton thought they were going to dive for him again, but instead the two continued to race past him. He was confused; if they wanted to ram him they would need to be a little further back from him to have enough room to gain sufficient speed.

Or this is what he thought until the two riders did something unexpected; first one then the other reached down and pulled their boards out from under themselves. They then flipped their boards over so that they lost all buoyancy. The two of them then came crashing down at Renton, with the heels of their boots aimed straight at him.

They came in so fast, at such a dead vertical angle, that Renton didn't know how to dodge. He swerved to the left and avoided the first comet like kick, but the second nicked the backside of his board, flipping it out from under his feet.

For a moment Renton spun in the open air, not doing or thinking anything, as he and his board split apart. As the feeling of weightlessness left him Renton cried out, "CCCRRRAAAPPP!" and he plummeted toward the ground.

* * *

Down below Renton's cry of surprise startled the figure that had fled from the warehouse only minutes before. It stopped and looked up towards the sky, searching for the source of the desperate cry.

But then from around the corner of one of the buildings nearby came another person. A man who was covered in a long gray cloak that matched a similarly colored bandana that held up his long raven black hair from his eyes.

The man quickly caught sight of the target he had been pursuing and pulled out his radio and called to his comrades. "Gear here, I got the guy in my sights. Sending coordinates now…" He then reached under his cloak and pulled out a wide mouthed gun. At the sight of the weapon the thief turned and fled with blinding speed in the opposite direction, back into the darkness of the alleyways.

Gear pointed the weapon up towards the sky, fired his flare and continued his chase.

He flailed around, trying to reach for his board that was just a few feet in front of him. The ground was coming in fast and Renton acted on instinct and a little experience with free falling. He rolled forward in mid-air and finally caught his board, and with another full aerial flip he had it back under him.

He quickly shifted his position to catch a new wave. As he was finally getting himself stable a flare suddenly zoom past him, nearly renewing his fall. He watched as it went up over his head and higher still, until it was level with his attackers. Despite the sudden 'missile' attack from below the two enemies continued to circle above him like vultures.

"Looks like these guys mean business." Renton said to himself over the roar of the wind and streaming trapar. "Guess Emrick is gotta have to wait…" And with that self declaration Renton shifted his balance dramatically, bringing him high over the peak of the wave he was on. He pulled off his favorite move: The Cutback Drop Turn, and broke through several layers of waves, bringing him within striking range of the two enemy riders.

* * *

"Great now someone's firing off fireworks." Abra complained to herself as she heard Gear's flare gun go off. She and Emrick had jumped out the door just a moment ago to see who had been yelling. Emese hadn't followed because she had already retired to bed.

"IT'S FREAKIN' THREE A.M. YOU JACKASS'!" Abra yelled into the air with renewed anger as the flare came up over the top of the buildings and partly blinded her sight.

Emrick was still quite sore from his injuries but the sound of a familiar voice yelling had coaxed him away from the sweet smelling tea Abra had been brewing. "I think the yelling came from the air." He advised Abra.

Abra looked at him then turned, with a hand over her brow to block out most of the light the flare was making, to the sky. Emrick copied the action and found it was easier to see this way in the bright light. As the flair finally made its way to the top of its path they were able to see three figures in the air, fighting, as it seemed, on ref-boards.

"Great, some idiots finding new ways to piss people off…" Abra mumbled to herself.

But Emrick was more interested in the aerial scuffle for another reason, especially over the one person that seemed to going up against the other two. The light and the darkness that filtered throughout the situation made it difficult to see much in detail, but Emrick could just make out a deep red jacket on the single rider, a deep red that complemented the red flair that was now dying back down into the darkness below. Unsure Emrick commented, "I think that's Renton… what's he doing?"

Abra turned back to Emrick, "You know that idiot?"

Emrick cocked his head to the side, unsure of the question and his answer, "Kinda… He and the others have been taking care of me, and he's the one who always gets in my face about stuff. I don't why, but it's kinda annoying."

Abra looked at Emrick for a moment, trying to make sense of what Emrick was saying. As she did another yell could be heard from high above. While now, all that could be seen were the three green trapar lines twisting amongst each other, it was easy to tell that the yell was from the same source as the first.

Abra realized they were just standing there like idiots. She suddenly yelled at Emrick, "Hey if you know him why are you standing here! You need to go help him if he's you're friend!"

"Friend?" Emrick thought to himself internally. He then replied back to Abra "…But I don't have a board… nor do I know how to use one if I had one… "

Abra grabbed Emrick's shoulder and pushed him down the street towards the battle. "It doesn't matter what you can do, what matters is that you at least try to help out your friend."

"But I…" Emrick started.

Abra cut him off and pointed up towards the battle overhead, "Go!"

"Ah…" was all the reply Emrick could muster as he stood there confused. He was unsure what Abra wanted him to do. He was unsure if what he wanted to do.

As he continued to fight with himself he lost track of the world around himself. So he didn't notice as Abra stepped up to him and put her hands on both sides of his face. He only came back to reality as Abra then started giving him quick baby slaps to both of his cheeks.

Abra leaned down to be at Emrick's eye level once she was done and told him, "Helping each other is one of the greatest strengths in humans. Even if you can't help directly, the attempt is all that matters."

Emrick understood, or thought he understood the simplified lesson. He turned around and started running away. Abra smiled as he started on his way, but only after a few seconds did Emrick turn around and asked with a quizzical look on his face, "But since I'm not human, does that mean me helping him wouldn't count with the whole 'human strength, helping each other thing'?"

Abra gritted her teeth and barked, "Just get going smartass!" And like that Emrick ran off like a scared puppy from the fiery woman and after his friend.

* * *

Renton was running circles around these two enemies, after spending so much time with the members of Gekkostate they were nothing to his experiences. But still at this height any fall could easily be fatal and that's why Renton had to hold back, why he couldn't retaliate against his opposites to his full measure.

This was unfortunate for him because the other two riders didn't seem to have the same mindset about his own safety. And due to their unique technique of pulling the board out from under themselves it would be worse for Renton if he tried to get lower to the ground were the trapar was less fluid. All he could hope for was ether a lucky wave to help him escape, or for the enemies to get tired and leave.

He hoped one or the other would come soon.

* * *

High above the battle continued over Emrick's head. As he ran toward the area where the lifters were circling he kept thinking of the pointlessness of his actions and how he would not be able to do anything once he got close to Renton. "What's the point, I don't get it." He kept thinking to himself as he continued to look up and watch the fight and run at the same time.

His distraction to where he was going gave cause to a second blow to his cranium that night. It was so quick and sudden that he never noticed he had been knocked to the ground for several seconds after the fact. Emrick blinked as the realization of what happened fell upon him along with the renewed pain in his head.

He felt the weight and warmth of body on top of himself and an audible moan made this all the more apparent. He blinked again as the person raised themselves from his chest and looked down on him, almost face to face.

Against the girl's perfectly snow white hair the moon showed a pale blue in comparison. The bangs of her hair went down to Emrick's nose while the long braded ponytail behind her curled around her right shoulder.

Before he could observe more of the girl she opened up her deep red eyes upon his, stopping all breathe in his body. She saw the boy looking up at her and quickly jumped off of him and scooted back to the wall near them. Emrick quickly sat up to find the girl still sitting down, but frantically looking around for something.

She was wearing a white sleeveless hoody jacket and a pair of black jeans that stopped at her knees. Around her neck and wrists were black and white bands of cloth that matched the braided scandals that wrapped all the way up to her ankles.

"Hey, uh… are you OK?" Emrick asked dumbly.

The girl did not pay attention, instead she spotted something and quickly scrambled up and started racing for it.

Emrick jumped up too and watched as the girl reached down and picked up an incredibly long ref-board. Its shape was familiar but certain aspects of its design where different from other boards Emrick had seen at Kylee's shop.

Renton's plight completely forgotten, Emrick approached the girl and asked again, "Hey are you OK?"

Without warning the girl pulled back the board, ready to swing it at Emrick. Fearing another blow to the head Emrick dropped down on his knees then rolled to the side. He landed his back against the opposing wall of the alley and looked up. From there he saw that the girl hadn't been aiming for him, but instead a raven haired man that had been sneaking up behind him.

The man sunk down to his knees, the air knocked out of him from the blow to his lower torso. As the girl pulled back the board again for another blow the man said through wheezing breaths, "Damn it…" His plea was cut off as the girl quickly brought the board down on his head, knocking him out cold.

Emrick watched as the cloaked man fell forward onto his face at the girl's feet. He quickly looked back up to find that the girl was just then turning toward the nearest alleyway, ready to run. "Wait!" he called out, as he pushed himself up from the ground.

The girl stopped in her tracks and turned quickly back to Emrick, her slim but strong arms showing tension as she held up the long board and possibly preparing for another swing at Emrick. But unlike the quick glances from before, this time she looked, actually looked at Emrick.

For a second they stood there staring at each other. Emrick still couldn't get over the girl's white hair and how it was still glinting in the moonlight. Finally the girl spoke up, "… you could do…"

Confused and still a little dumbstruck Emrick grunted, "Huh?"

The girl heaved the large board around quickly and held it before Emrick, "I direct you to serve and protect me."

Once again Emrick let out a dumbfounded, "Huh?"

The girl did not seem to take notice of his confusion and thrust the board into his hands, "Take this and direct these men away from me. Do this and I will be sure you are rewarded."

Emrick looked into the girl's red eyes, there was little emotion in them but from what Emrick could tell there was no deception in them ether. Emrick stammered, "I…ugh… so you basically want me to be attacked by these guys instead of you?"

The girl answered matter of fact, "Yes, I wish you to take my place as I escape from these men. The board I procured from their residence has become too much trouble."

While Emrick could easily see that this girl was planning on leaving him with an unknown number of enemies chasing him, he couldn't shake a strange fluttering in his stomach. So despite all his common senses urging him to drop the board, Emrick instead pulled it up and tucked the board under his right arm. "OK I'll do it." The girl then smiled and the strange fluttering in Emrick's stomach got worse.

But before Emrick could comment on this a yell came from down the alley, where the first man had come from. "Caught up to ya, now hand back that board." The new man was broad shouldered and of medium height, with a large chin and wafer thin brown hair.

Both Emrick looked back to the girl but saw that she had already ditched him and was running down the alleyway to her freedom. There was no time to reconsider the deal he made as the middle aged man was coming for him. So he then turned in the opposite direction from which the girl had gone and ran.

"Now I gotta get away from here…" thought Emrick to himself after crossing several turns with the man right behind him. Suddenly he remembered Renton and looked up to see that the fight was still not over in the sky above.

He looked ahead along his path; spying a set of stacked crates a few meters ahead of him he could guess that they were stacked high enough he could make it over the buildings. Looking down at the board under the crook of his arm he realized there was only one way he could get away, run decoy and help out Renton; he would have to fly.

"I still don't know why I'm even doing any of this…" he though internally as he jumped up onto the first crate. "I don't even know how lift…" he complained as he made it up the second. "Should have stayed quiet and gone back…" he continued as he flew over the third and forth crates.

And on the fifth and final crate he leaped as high as he could into the air while also dropping the board unceremoniously in front of himself. His feet landed stiffly on the board and slipped causing him to fall forward so that he was holding onto the front of the long board with his arms.

Eyes shut tight Emrick winced as he imagined crashing back down to the ground, but the crash never came. Emrick opened his eyes to find the board was flying on a strait path over the tops of the buildings, while steadily gaining altitude. Emrick looked down at the passing buildings and grinned, he was doing it; he was actually lifting on his first try.

Then he looked forward and noticed he was quickly flying right for the side of a tall building, he leaned hard to the side and caused the board to flip sideways, but unlike other boards would have this one didn't lose its buoyancy when it turned on its side. In fact it did a complete barrel roll and dodged the house completely before righting itself.

Emrick realized with a mixture of remorse and gratitude that somehow the board he had been so delighted in the idea of mastering was designed to be idiot proof. Slightly demoralized from that fact he slowly worked himself up and came to stand on his new board.

He noted that the fighting was now just above him. Understanding the principles of lifting from some of the conversations he had overheard, he leaned into the force pushing on the board, or 'wave' as they called it, and started ascending higher into the sky.

* * *

The leader of the gang watched as his board took to the air and was lost. He had been following the others from the rooftops, but he hadn't gotten there in time to stop the thief.

As he lost the trapar trail particular to the board in the blackness of the night he caught a sound from below. In the alley below was a girl with clear white hair, who was running desperately from the scene. He recognized her as the one whom had raced from his hideout only minutes before with his 'custom' board.

Dean or his codename 'Boss' mumbled a small question to himself, "Now what are you doing over here?" He then looked back up to the empty sky, "But more importantly, how did that one get it to work?" He then turned back to the girl and smirked, if anyone knew the answers to his questions, this girl was probably the one. He skipped in place, readying himself for the chase.

* * *

Renton was becoming exhausted; the other two riders wouldn't stop harassing him, and they wouldn't give him an opening to get away or fly lower where he could fight without worry of permanently hurting them. "This isn't good… at this rate I'll…" he thought to himself as he considered his shrinking options.

But out of the wind and darkness around him came a glimmer, almost too faint to be considered light. It passed right in front of Renton's face making him temporary the direness of his situation. It floated there for a moment right on the tip of his nose and then shot up into the air. Renton followed it with his eyes and noticed the sparkle was not alone.

Faintly, as if created by ghost, a faint blue trapar trail cut up through the air before him, leaving in its wake faint shimmering dust. It was difficult to see in the darkness but he saw the trail swiftly roll up a tall wave and curve along another as it ascended higher toward the enemy riders.

The two attackers must have not noticed it because they made no motion to avoid the mysterious object until it was upon them. Which was unfortunate for them, for as soon as it had gotten close to them a sudden flash of bright blue sparked right in their midst. This display was promptly followed by a yell from one of the riders as he had been knocked from his board and was plummeting to the ground.

"Damn at this height he'll be crushed!" Renton yelped to himself. Spreading his hands out to feel the waves below him Renton corrected his balance to intercept the falling victim.

The blue trapar forgotten Renton raced after the falling person, who could be seen thanks to another red flair that had been shot into the air. The other opposing rider was also chasing after his partner but didn't seem to be catching up quick enough.

Suddenly the blue trapar was now visible again. Coming up from behind him he could hear a familiar voice call out over the wind, "…renton… Renton… RENTON!"

Renton looked back and saw the outline of another rider following close behind him on a particularly long ref-board. It wasn't like the long board that Ms. Talhoe had lent him that one time he spent with Eureka. It looked the same as any other board save for its length and the almost ephemeral trapar trailing under it.

Without warning Renton suddenly felt the front tip of his board get pushed from under him. The rider that he had been trying to save had taken the opportunity to kick Renton's board out from underneath him once again.

The rider grabbed Renton's board out of the air and tried to place it under himself. He managed to do it in time to save his own life, but not in time to catch a proper wave to get him over a two story building he promptly smacked into with an audible thud.

Meanwhile Renton found himself lying on the front end of the blue trapar rider's board. He looked up and saw that it was Emrick whom was riding the waves and had saved him. "Emrick how?" he started.

Emrick answered back with obvious and understandable directness, "I have no clue. Let's just go back, please!"

Renton looked around and saw that the other attacker was heading to where his partner had landed. This was an opportune moment, "I agree, let's get out of here." He pointed off in the direction he believed Kylee's shop was in and they stealthily flew away.

* * *

Abra watched from her window as the battle came to an end. "Well looks like the babe has got some skill." She chuckled and shrugged to herself as she turned back to Emese whom was lying in bed. "Or maybe he's got bunch of dumb luck." She finished.

Emese make no attempt to put the situation lightly, "You shouldn't have let him go. We have no clue why he was sent here or why He was trying to get into his head."

Abra continued to smile, the moonlight reflecting off her black eyes, "Meddling has always been the problem. Let's just watch how our hatchling does…"

Outside the noise of bugs and stray cats finally returned to the quiet slums.

* * *

Taking the time to finally to catch her breath the girl finally stopped running and leaned against the wall of the alleyway she was now in. She had lost the board, but she knew she could find another by day break; she just needed to figure out from where.

As she stood there catching her breath she started hearing clapping from down the alley. When she turned her downcast head back up and toward to the way the sound was coming from she nearly jumped as from the shadows came a tall figure within just a few feet of her. His hair was a deep purple and was short and shaggy just like his cloths which consisted of a cheap t-shirt with the Bester Lifting Tournament logo on it and a pair of camo shorts. He also wore unbuttoned floral over shirt that was covered in decals of tropical flowers and birds.

If it weren't for the fact that he had appeared out of nowhere, and so close to her, the man wouldn't have looked intimidating at all, in fact he would have almost looked comical. But after a second glance the girl took notice of a harness under the man's floral shirt. Attached to it was a pair of knives on the shoulder straps and a sword strapped to his back, along with other pouches that may have contained other surprises.

"Evening girly." Dean said as non-saliently as could be. "What'ca doin' out at a time like this?" He walked past her as he asked the questions, more to amuse himself then to get answers. He had been following the girl like a shadow, jumping from roof to roof without a sound, and now the chase was over. Now was the time for answers.

But the girl didn't answer and Dean quickly turned around again to stare at her, all humility drawn from his face, "Why'd you go and raid my place? That ain't cool any time of day… or middle of the freakin' night!" He rushed at her only to stop just out of arms reach.

The girl looked back at him, not showing any fear of him at all. This was surprising to him; he was tall and strong even against people his own age, but this girl was still not even fully grown and she acted like she had gone up against worse.

And then to his even greater astonishment the girl demanded to him, "Cease this at once! I will have no more of you, and you have no proof of me committing any wrongdoing."

Internally he was flabbergasted, "Who the hell is this chick?" he wondered. But he did not let his surprise show on the outside; instead he grinned and shook his pointer finger at her, "Not a smart move to steal from someone who's been running errand boy for too long. I gotta make my new rep count for somethin', ya here?"

He reached for the girls arm; he wasn't planning on hurting her or anything, he just wanted it to seem that he did to her. Once he got the info he needed to find her accomplices he would let her go free and clear.

Hell he thought, he may even have had it in him to ask her if she wanted to join his 'merry' band of misfits, but that all ended when the girl had grabbed his arm. Her grip was phenomenal for her size and before he could pull his arm back he was caught unawares as her palm slammed into his gut.

At first the blow was a minor inconvenience, barely hurting his fit body at all. But as he let his breath go from his lungs a sudden wave of green light flooded his vision and forced him back down the alleyway, through the air.

As he slowly fell unconscious under a pile of garbage heaped in the alley Dean thought to himself, "Who the hell… is this girl?"

* * *

"So you don't remember anything about you waking up and going nuts and then running out of the shop like a caged skyfish?" Renton asked again as he and Emrick rounded around the corner of Kylee's shop. They had flown most of the way there but were now making their way to the back door on foot.

Emrick was drained from the crazy exploits of the night and didn't much care for Renton's curiosity. And he didn't like the idea that he truly had no clue what had happened to him ether. "Yes, yes for the last time, yes. Just quit asking me about tonight… it just makes my head hurt more..." He yawned before finishing, "…need… sleep…"

Renton was feeling the effects of sleep deprivation as well and chuckled, "Ha, I know what you mean."

Emrick looked at Renton annoyed, "How could you? You didn't go through the mess I did."

Renton stopped at the door and thought for a moment, "It's kinda different than that…What I mean is I understand you want to sleep and I was laughing because I have the same feeling."

"How is being tired enjoyable?" Emrick asked while mentally trying to move Renton out of the way so he could reenter the building and get some shut-eye.

Renton half grinned, Emrick was a lot more responsive than before and it was becoming a lot more simple to explain things to him, "It's not the being tired I'm laughing about, it's that was are sharing the emotion, we're both miserable so why not just laugh at it together?"

Emrick still didn't get it and reached for the door handle, "Never going to understand humans…"

As Emrick did this the board he had gotten from the mysterious girl rubbed next to Renton. "Hey, I've been wondering about the board…" Renton asked.

Emrick swung the door open and pulled the board away from Renton, "Get your own." he exclaimed.

"But I…" Renton started; his mechanic and lifting passions both begging him to examine the strange board.

Emrick cut Renton off, "After sleep, PLEASE!" He held the board in front of him and made sure Renton didn't touch it as he jumped past him and into the shop.

Renton laughed again, seemed Emrick was starting to take a liking to lifting as well.

Emrick heard Renton chuckling and asked as he disappeared into the living room, "Now what are you laughing about?"

"Oh nothing, Emrick. Just a long night…" Renton replied. He looked to the setting moon and remembered Eureka was still sleeping alone; he couldn't wait to lie down and feel her warmth next to himself after such a long cold night.

Tomorrow was the Bester Cup Championship; it was going to be a heated day by contrast.


	10. Memory Box

With a half frozen bag of peas draped over his head Dean groaned from the pain his head was causing him. While he nursed the bruises coving the top of his head he slumped over the table in the middle of the storehouse with his eyes closed. The previous night had been eventful, even for the career smuggler and "tradesman" like himself.

Just as he started to drift to sleep a quick rap of knocks on the table next to his head quickly brought him back to the waking world. He lifted himself off the table and threw the bag of peas from his head in the process, letting them fall to the floor. He looked down at the dropped bag and shrugged before looking back up to Gear whom had woken him up.

Taking in his surroundings he saw that all his subordinates where staring at him from around the table he had just woken up from. The group consisted of Gear, his old friend, and John the ex-military mercenary whom was also Dean's "inside-man" for the current job. There were also the Twins, whom refused to tell anyone their real names, but instead preferred their nicknames Sky and Needle.

Despite a nasty and possibly fatal fall the previous night Sky had been patched up in the early morning and was fit to move about. This was fortunate because they were all needed to make the plan, a plan that depended on the events going on in town, to succeed.

"Well let's go over this one more time before we suit up…" Dean tiredly grunted to his exhausted troops. They all moaned and sighed in response and Dean could see this was going to be a long day, whether things went as planned or not.

* * *

On the other side of town Renton was also regretting the adventures from the previous night, and the early morning call and subsequent ride to the city tower wasn't helping. This was the same for Emrick who was leaning up against the window of the van next to him and snoring loudly.

Renton couldn't get how Emrick, whom usually would complain about such things, could sleep in such a position with the van moving about as it was. Renton asked, "Hey Emrick… you conscious?"

With a noise akin to nails on a chalkboard Emrick's head slowly slid down the window. Eventually his head left its perch and flopped down onto the table they were sitting at in the middle of the kitchen part of the van. Emrick then let out a sharp snore before folding his arms over his head and then making no more sign of being even remotely awake. Renton grimaced, wishing he could sleep like that too.

Suddenly Ruri raced past him towards the back of the truck without acknowledging ether of the two young boys. The swiftness with which she moved woke Renton up to degree and he realized he didn't know why he had even gotten from Kylee's shop to this van. So he got up from the table and made his way to the front of the vehicle, leaving Emrick room to flop down and take up the entirety of the seat they had shared.

Once he got there he saw that Moondoggy was at the wheel, with Hilda, Mathieu, Emil and Sumner seated or standing around in the wide cab that was the control center for the large carrier truck. Hilda swirled around in her chair next to Moondoggy's and called to him, "Hey lazy! You weren't much help earlier. It isn't good when a man can't do his part." she finished playfully.

Renton was confused, "Huh? Umm Ms. Hilda what are you talking about? … I don't even remember getting on this thing."

Emil walked up to Renton and ruffled his hair and then told Hilda, "Aw don't give him such a hard time, he's just at that age where men are just plain lazy." Emil then let Renton's head go and finished her bit of wisdom with, "They're all the same after all."

Moondoggy turned around in the drivers chair around and complained, "Hey we aren't lazy!"

"Watch the road Moondoggy!" Mathieu exclaimed with worry as he sat in the opposing corner of the cab from where Renton stood. Moondoggy promptly turned back to minding his driving but still held a scowl from being called lazy from a woman who had made him work like dog earlier that morning.

Sumner turned around in his own seat with a similar look of exhaustion on his face as Moondoggy's. "Just ignore them Renton." He then stood up with a grunt of exertion and leaned on the back of his chair before continuing. "We dragged you and Emrick along with us, hoping you guys would help us move the LFOs down from the ship so we could get them to the Lift Tournament … buuut it didn't go as planned unfortunately."

"You guys were like boulders; very 'not useful' boulders." Moondoggy explained, only taking a quick look back to Sumner with a knowing expression as they both remembered the exhaustion they had been put thru because of the lack of help.

Sumner grinned back but then looked around the room with a sweep of his eyes. Ruri had worked along with the rest of them and at the time he could tell something was bothering her. Lately he had becoming more and more worried himself. Sumner moved for the door, "See you guys in a bit."

As Sumner passed him Renton was thinking to himself and was now starting to get it, but now he had other questions, "Ok so we went and got the LFOs at the tower… and we're bringing them to the Tournament… why?"

Mathieu suddenly got very cheery, "I got ahold of a couple DJ buddies of mine. Twisted their arms a little and they said as long as we contribute we can get in free." Mathieu grinned to himself and his brilliance.

Not all the switches where flicked on yet in Renton's sleep deprived head, so he dumbly asked, "We're going to sell the LFOs for tickets?"

The very idea was so silly that just about everyone giggled or laughed at Renton, making him slump his shoulders as he felt the weight of embarrassment come crashing down on him. Emil spoke up first, "No Renton. This year along with the grand reopening of the tournament there's going to be a festival in the market square outside the race arena."

"Festival?" Renton replied, asking for explanation.

Hilda obliged, "Food, games, music, fireworks at night and lots and lots of lifting stuff, the full deal. The LFOs we're bringing are going to be shown off along with a bunch of others from all around the world."

Renton was becoming more and more excited and awake as she told him this. Just about everything he loved, everything fun in life was going to be at this thing.

And then Emil, who simply wanted to embarrass the long man said loudly so everyone could hear, "A fun time… for you and your girl to spend together maybe… huh?"

Renton blushed a bit, partly because everyone was staring at him, looking for a reaction, but also because Emil's comment had made him realize that this could be a chance for him and Eureka to have their real first date. Something he was ashamed to admit sounded just as terrifying as it sounded heavenly.

* * *

As Sumner walked towards the back of the truck Emrick's arm shot out from the kitchen table chair right in front of him as he was walking by. Stumbling as he dodged the sudden obstacle Sumner twirled around and caught himself on the door to the bedroom part of the vehicle. Looking back for a second, he saw how Emrick was now drooling all over one side of the padded chair he was laying on, Sumner sighed to himself.

He righted himself and continued thru the door and into the bedroom. Looking across the familiar room he could see that the lights where on behind the closed bathroom door.

As he made his way closer to the lit room he could hear running water and smell a sickly smell that made his guts turn. Being aware of Ruri's sudden and unexplained exit from the cab of the truck Sumner approached with caution.

He put his ear to the door and with stilled breath he sensed that Ruri was inside. So without any other reason needed Sumner opened the door to the bathroom without any forewarning. Within a split second he and Ruri's eyes met and gave off a whole gauntlet of emotions to each other.

After the brief psychic conversation was over Ruri quickly shouted, "When are going to learn, damn it! Knock!" While she yelled she finished wiping her face and threw the towel she was using back behind herself. "Can't I just be alone for just a little bit, huh!"

Sumner wasn't fooled be her tale of desiring privacy, "Ruri are you OK?" Since he had opened the door the smell of vomit had increased in intensity making his nose twitch.

Ruri puffed her cheeks and rolled her eyes away from Sumner, hoping not to give off any more emotions than anger to her lover. "I'm fine Sumner…just fine. Thanks for asking."

Sumner couldn't take the pain growing in his chest anymore and yelled, "What's with you! Even since we started on this trip you've been acting stranger and stranger. You barely talk to me and you seem to be trying to not even be in the same room as me. WHAT AM I DOING WRONG!"

Ruri was taken aback at Sumner's outburst, she tried to come up with the words to explain her actions but they all melted away from the guilt of the truth. So she just stood there, looking down at her own feet.

Sumner watched her as she failed to come up with an answer. Seeing her give up broke all emotion inside him. His anger gone and his worry spent Sumner leaned up against the frame of the door his eyes covered by his arm.

Ruri knew there was no good reason to hold onto her secret anymore, but she just couldn't bring herself to say anything. The air was so full of swirling emotions that her lips where pressed tight. Thinking of no other way she could bring the tension down Ruri walked up to Sumner and tried to embrace him.

But at the feel of her touch Sumner stepped back from her arms. They looked at each other for only a moment, this time only sadness was conveyed through their eyes.

Finally after what felt like an eternity to the both of them Sumner turned away and left for the front of the truck without another word.

Ruri watched as he left; she didn't think it would be right to follow him. So instead she threw herself down on the bed in the middle of the room and began to cry. "Why am I such a selfish fool?" She asked herself.

Back in the bathroom a red baseball cap fell from the edge of the sink onto the floor with a gong like tap.

* * *

Sitting in a tall chair of oak and rich red leather a tall but exhausted figure leaned back from the piles of paperwork that covered his desk.

The room where he worked was tall and wide, with a window covering the whole of the wall behind the desk. From it one could see down on the cities and towns that surrounded the tower from which the window was sitting.

"Damn you're going to kill yourself under a pile of these papers one day…" said the man to himself as he rubbed the temples of his head. Speaking to himself was quite normal because of the solitude that was expected of him in his station.

And that's why he gladly smiled with delight as he heard the brass hinges of the door to his office open. It took a second for the guest to open it as the door was heavy and had been meant to be dramatically opened wide by royal guards back when tower lords where considered to be second only to the Three Sages.

After being opened up just enough a familiar figure to the tower lord came into the room and with a heavy grunt closed the door behind himself.

The man was elderly and looked at least eighty in years but also almost a thousand in experience. He was dressed in a long white robe and mark on his forehead showed that he was a man of the vodarac faith.

"Ah good to see you Attor, glad to see you can still get through that door on your own, you old coot." Said the tower lord as he got up and stepped around the desk.

The two men, being old friends since from when the lord was a child had no qualms about a quick greeting hug. After which Brother Attor answered back, "I ain't that old yet. You're just spending too much time behind that desk, Brey." shot back the old man, using a shot friendly version of the lord's name.

Lord Aubrey laughed, "Ha, ain't that the truth? But what can I do? I got to manage the tower, the ailing Aviation Company upstairs and our own projects." He shrugged wide, making light of the responsibilities on his shoulders.

"Speaking of which, I'm going to head to the factory soon to check up on our new toy. Should be done soon, all it needs is to be outfitted with the new model according from the report I read on the way here." Replied the old man as he made his way to one of the chairs in front of Aubrey's desk and sat down.

Aubrey, still sore from sitting down for so long kept standing, "How was your trip to Earth? I still need to visit… it's been killing me that I haven't had a chance to go yet."

"You'll have plenty of time once the world is reorganized. I just hope I'll be around to see it." Said Brother Attor as he stared out the window and blue sky beyond...

"That day will come soon and I think everyone will be the better for it." Replied Aubrey as he too looked out the window and down at the city below. He then let his eyes flick down to his own desk where he saw, between the piles of unfinished work, a picture frame that always sat in that same place, untouched, even by himself. "…everyone…"

Before his mind was overtaken by memories he didn't need to examine with his old friend around Aubrey turned the subject, "Hey now you haven't eaten yet, huh? I haven't so you want anything?"

"Oh no! No offence Brey but I can't take the food you people eat at this tower, to bland for my tastes." replied Brother Attor as he held his stomach and waved off the question.

Aubrey smiled deviously, "Oh, yea you never liked the food here, huh? Well I'll head down the kitchen real quick and then we can talk about Earth for a bit before you go, alright?"

Brother Attor leaned back in the comfortable leather chair, the weight of many miles weighting him down into its cushions. "Sure the next flight to Bester isn't for several hours anyway."

"Alright see you in a bit, don't fall asleep, alright?" Aubrey asked as he then started for the huge door Brother Attor had entered from, making his way to the elevator where he would make his way to the kitchen.

As the door closed behind the young noble the elderly man leaned further back into his chair. At first he looked at the picture frame Aubrey had looked at earlier. It was turned away from him but he already knew what a picture it was of. He then looked up at the ceiling, which as adorned with aged murals of angelic beauty. He grinned, thinking of days past and of promises of the future.

* * *

Kylee looked up from her street stand as Wes made his way to it through the crowd. She quickly waved and called to him, "Hey Wes, over here!"

Her street stand was much like the others that surrounded it for what looked like a mile around. But she had a prime spot along the main path to the stadium and she was more than happy to use the opportunity to make as much profit as possible.

As for Wes, his head was hung down and he did not reply to Kylee's greeting. Instead he rounded about the stall, sat himself down on the bench behind the stall's counter and let his head come down hard onto the counter.

Kylee knew how much of a whiner Wes could be, so it was obvious to her what had happened. But all the same Wes was no pushover when it came to lifting so there was still surprise in her voice as she asked, "You got knocked off already?"

Wes rolled his head on the counter so that his eyes were pointing in the general direction of Kylee before responding mournfully, "Yea… damn kid beat me and the rest by a mile."

"You got beat by a kid? Ha, I didn't even know they were even letting kids sign up." Kylee jeered.

Annoyed Wes brought his head back up, "That little chick flew thru the coarse like she'd been lifting there her whole life! I'm a lucky one too, most of the other's wiped out hard; the waves were just crazy out there."

"It's probably the Rift Flow messing you guys up; the course is practically right next to the Rift anyway." Kylee replied, returning to her work and talking at the same time.

Wes jumped up from the chair and raised his arms into the air and waved them around, "No it was like the waves were just trying to cause us to crash and burn!" He continued making motions with his arms, simulating waves crashing into people and causing them to fall.

Kylee rolled her eyes, "Oh quit, you lost; don't blame it on the trapars you big baby."

"I'm telling you…" Wes tried to continue but Kylee turned around and glared at him and so with a sigh Wes slumped his shoulders and left the booth to vent his frustrations on some festival food.

As he did so Moondoggy, Mathieu, Hilda and Renton walked up. Moondoggy and Wes slapped a high five as they passed and then the group continued to the stall.

"Hey Kylee we brought you Renton to help you mind the stall for a bit." Moondoggy said as he suddenly shoved Renton forward.

Renton turned back to Moondoggy, "Hey what gives? I thought we were going to the stadium."

Moondoggy shrugged and replied, "You need to do something after sleeping through the work earlier. You're lucky Talhoe isn't here or you'd be in for worse."

Renton remembered vividly the tortures that woman had put him though. "Alright, but what about Eureka? I haven't seen her yet today."

Hilda smiled, "Aww, only a couple of hours and he already misses her… seems you're hanging out with Mathieu a bit too much." Behind her back Mathieu rolled his eyes as he got the hint.

Moondoggy not wanting to listen to everyone else's issues interrupted and asked Kylee, "Yea, hey Kylee, where is Eureka? Wasn't she with Gidget getting stuff for the stall?"

Kylee dropped a box down to her feet and kicked it underneath the stall, "Yea, they just left again a second ago; should be back with the last load of merchandise in a just a bit or so. By the way where are the others? Taking care of the LFOs by themselves?"

Moondoggy answered, "Naw, there were some guys helping out there so they let us go ahead. Emil and Ruri disappeared somewhere but Sumner said not to worry."

Kylee turned her attention to Renton, "Aww, alright. Well Renton…"

Renton turned round again to the blond haired woman, "Uh, yes?" His mind was barley there in those few words as he couldn't help but constantly look around at the multitude of lifting gear and equipment that surrounded him like some divine gift.

But then a great weight was thrust into his chest and he barley had enough time to reach his arms out and catch it before it flopped down onto his feet. It was a box of T-shirts with a familiar logo on the front from Kylee's store.

"Well see you in a bit." Moondoggy said over his shoulder as he Hilda and Mathieu walked off. Renton stammered for a second but couldn't think of anything he really needed to say.

Mathieu suddenly turned around and yelled at Renton, "Oh hey Renton when you're free get you and Eureka over to the stage over on the other side of the place; I'll help you out a bit if you know what I mean."

Slightly confused Renton waved his arm so Mathieu knew that he had been heard. Then sighing Renton turned back to the stall and started moving boxes around per Kylee's instruction.

As Renton got to work another group of people passed by the stall. Two short young men dressed like the hoodlums they were and a tall gruff bald headed man whom kept glancing over his shoulder. John and the twins had snuck their way into the festival grounds unnoticed and where now staking out the grounds.

* * *

Meanwhile Dean and Gear where repelling down the side of the scub coral. From their perspectives it was like they were climbing down a wall that was infinitely wide, but only a few kilometers tall with the Earth miles below it, being the only thing to catch them if they fell.

Dean looked down as he stopped for a moment for Gear to catch up. "WOAH WE'RE UP HIGH NOW!" Dean then thought to himself a bit and looked back up at Gear, "OR HEY ARN'T WE REAL LOW NOW? I MEAN A YEAR AGO THIS WOULD'VE BEEN CONSIDERED 'UNDERGROUND'."

"STOP YELLING OR WE COULD GET CAUGHT!" Gear yelled back. He let his line loose and landed right next to Dean. "Seriously you should never be allowed to have Bester coffee, EVER."

"Oh come on you're the one who gave it to me, even thought you and I both know how I get." Dean retorted with a huge caffeine high induced grin.

Gear shook his head at his own fault in the mess he had caused. "Why did I give him coffee? He get's hyper on just regular green tea." He thought to himself. "Well better than him falling asleep on the line…"

"Well just about how much further down?" Dean asked as he looked around from side to side and then down between his legs.

Gear pulled back a sleeve to reveal several instruments strapped to his wrist. One in particular he drew his interest to. "According to the plans John gave us we're still a ways up from the entrance. After that we need to signal the others to begin their part and then we can start our infiltration."

"I know the plan; I ain't so swooped up that I can remember. Still let's get there before I caffeine crash; don't need to take a nap all the way up here." Dean replied just before letting himself drop again hollering out his exhilaration as he went. Gear quickly rolled up his sleeve and followed after Dean shaking his head at his childhood friend.

Back up at the top of their lines where two large objects that where covered in tarps made to look like rock formations. The ropes supporting the two thieves ventured under the tarps and a low rumbling of an engine could be heard from both objects. As the wind blew part of the tarp blew up to reveal a red metallic arm.

* * *

"I can't believe Kylee made us go all the way back just to pick up the last dozen boxes like she was going to need them. Man I wanted to go with Moondoggy and the others." Gidget said with a pout as she opened up the back to Kylee's small van where the final few boxes of merchandise were sitting.

Eureka stepped out of the passenger's seat and look over to Kylee's stall to see Renton rushing about with a load of crates being held under each arm and by each hand. She looks to Gidget who was stretching her back, "Hey Gidget I'm going to go ahead and see how they're doing over there."

It took Gidget a couple seconds but she quickly realized her only help was running off, "Hey wait…!" But her yell was unheard as Eureka was already too deep into the crowd to hear her. She sighed to herself, "Ah she got away…"

Leaving Gidget to the few leftover boxes Eureka squished her way through the crowd. A few times she got stuck in-between a few people and had to stop till the group of people loosened enough for her to continue. But soon enough she was at the stall and for a moment watched as Renton worked.

"Ah, that's the last of it!" Renton said to himself as he put down the last pair of crates in their appointed places. He swiped a few beads of sweat and stood tall to stretch his now aching back.

Kylee who was minding the front of the stall as Renton worked noticed Eureka's approach. "And just in time too! Woo that's a cute outfit Eureka."

Eureka replied, "Oh thank you, Gidget picked it out for me, she said the stuff I had before 'didn't serve my assets.'" She said it plainly not completely understanding what Gidget had meant.

As she said this to Kylee Renton had turned around. Eureka was wearing a dress like outfit much like her old uniform. It had a short skirt was as high as her thighs in the front but in the back was as low as her knees. The top half had sleeves that where long but only the bottom blue half of the sleeves went past her hands. The top part was white and only went up to the bottom of her shoulders. Two blue straps with yellow buttons held the dress up on her shoulders. The whole dress fit snugly against Eureka's slim but shapely form and was white and blue trimmed. Her wings where covered by a long choke that hung down from her shoulders and wrapped under another blue strap that went around her waist. It was made to be as loose as possible for her wings so that they could be as free as possible without giving away their presence. In her hair was a golden hairclip with a small white wildflower.

Renton was lucky he was already sweating, for if wasn't the sharp raise in his heart rate may have made him pass out. Eureka saw that he was just staring at her and blushed a bit before asking shyly, "Do you like it Renton?"

Renton grinned wide, "I think you look beautiful." He quickly made his way right up to Eureka and kissed her and Eureka kissed him back lovingly. Kylee half grinned as the couple seemed to not care about the hundreds of people walking all around them.

When Renton and Eureka broke Renton then unskillfully started to ask, "Hey… um Eureka?"

"Yes Renton?" Eureka replied, looking deeply into Renton's face making it even more difficult to finish his question.

Renton sucked in some air and closed his eyes and grinned hard, "I was wondering if you'd like to go on a date; a real date?" The words came so quick that afterward Renton wasn't sure if he had even uttered the words audibly.

But to his credit Eureka understood him perfectly, in her capacity, "A date huh? OK… what day?"

Renton couldn't help but chuckle a little bit at her before explaining, "I mean a date… a time where the two of us spend time together and have fun."

"But don't we do that all the time, Renton?" Eureka replied honestly confused.

Renton sighed, "Yea… but there's always someone else with us or some crisis that interrupts it… I'm asking you that have our first uninterrupted, all for us, and only us, date."

Eureka marveled at the fact that she hadn't noticed that the two of them had never had a time together like what Renton was describing. Despite her not really knowing where she was going or for that matter doing she grabbed Renton's hand and pulled the both of them into the crowd. "Come on Renton! Let's spend this date together!"

* * *

The first series of races over, the second rounds where just getting underway. Moondoggy who had come in first place easily in the final heat of the first round was now getting ready for his appointed run in the first heat of the second round.

"Damn man, it sucks big time to be you. I mean one heat after another… you think someone's noticed who you are under that ridicules mask?" Sumner said jokingly despite the grim look of his face.

Moondoggy was oblivious to Sumner's mood and continued to finish straitening the strings on his shoes. He then looked up, adjusting the gaudy pink sunglasses that took up half of his face. "They ain't ridicules; and you couldn't recognize me until I told you it was me the first time you saw me with these."

"That's cuz you had gone from a four foot loud mouthed kid to a five foot six loud mouthed half adult since the last time I had saw you since then." Sumner retorted as he recalled their fateful reencounter on these very grounds years ago.

Moondoggy picked up his refboard and held it behind his head. Bracing it against the back of his own head he started stretching for his next race. "Whatever, so long as the waves are this good I don't care if half the audience finds out it's me and starts clamoring for my autograph." His smugness made Sumner frown and roll his eyes at the ground.

A loud speaker rang out above their heads, "All racers to the launch plank for the first heat of the second round. All others please vacate the prep area for the next group."

Moondoggy stopped stretching and looked down at Sumner, "Wellp it's time… you gonna stay and watch? I mean you decided to not compete and anything at the last minute…"

"Shut up man, I don't need it." Sumner replied as he stood up and started leaving the locker room for the stadium stands. He might as well watch, it was the whole reason he and Ruri had come here. Or was it? He decided he didn't care right now.

As Sumner passed through the door to the outside of the small tent he brushed by a figure that had the hood of their hoody drawn up. "Excuse me…" Sumner apologized half mindedly. The person didn't make any motion or reply. After a moment, when Sumner's footsteps where lost amongst the roaring crowd outside the figure turned in the opposite direction from Sumner, towards the race course.

* * *

"Hey Eureka, how about this one?" Renton asked as he held up a T-shirt to his chest. The shirt said 'Lifter' on the front and showed a small figure of a person lying on top of a massive skyfish relaxing as it flew through the sky.

Eureka turned with a random shirt in her own hands, "Oh that's funny Renton; maybe you should try that some time."

Renton laughed, "Yea that'd be fun to ride around on a big skyfish like that, huh?" Renton then turned his attention to the clothes Eureka held, "So what you got there?"

Eureka folded the item and returned it to the stall, "Oh nothing… can't wear it anyway… wings…" She started walking away from the stall, thinking to herself.

Renton pulled some money out of his pocket and dropped it on the stalls counter and stuffed his new shirt into one of the large pockets on the side of his pants. Then as he caught up to Eureka, "Hey don't worry, when we get back we'll get you some new stuff to wear. And you can let your wings out all the time too."

Eureka turned her head to him and smiled as they continued to walk aimlessly. But before she said anything her ears suddenly picked up a beat. She turned her head a bit to pick up the sound better over the crowd. "Hey Renton… do you hear that?"

Renton perked up his ears and strained his sense of hearing. It took a moment but soon could make out a familiar beat and sound. He then remembered what Mathieu had told him a bit earlier. "Oh, that must be Mathieu playing!"

"He's playing?" Eureka asked.

"Yea, he said that there was music playing over on that side of the grounds; let's go!" Renton took hold of Eureka's hand and led her towards the music.

As they got closer the music grew in strength and intensity until the music then overpowered the sound of the people around them. Finally they broke out from the endless rows of stalls and into a large open area in front of a large stage.

While the stage wasn't the most massive or impressive one in the world, for a small town kid like Renton and an ex-felon like Eureka it was a wondrous sight. People who seemed to be from every walk of life seemed to be there, dancing and talking amongst each other. And up on the stage was their mutual friend Mathieu; a pair of headphones on his head and DJ disks rolling along his fingers.

Suddenly Renton could feel Eureka pulling on his arm. He looked at her and she asked, "I want to dance!"

In the back of his head Renton now thought he knew why Mathieu had said that he could 'help him out a bit if he knew what he meant.' He nodded his head and was then dragged by Eureka to the center of the large dancing crowd.

Suddenly another thought occurred in the back of Renton's mind, "OH CRAP, I don't know how to dance…" Now they were almost in front of the stage and Eureka let Renton's hand go. She turned around and looked at him, waiting for him to start.

Beads of sweat rolling down the side of his face Renton looked around to the other people dancing around them, trying to see if he could mimic the moves of some the dancers that looked like they knew what they were doing and save himself. But there were so many people that he eventually just started making stuff up; letting the music move his limbs instead of his brain.

At first he didn't look at Eureka because he was afraid of his lack of skill, but eventually he had to look. And to his amazement Eureka turned out to be a worse dancer than him. She waved her arms about like she was trying to dislocate them, but Renton saw that she didn't seem to know or care how silly she looked, she just kept smiling.

While he knew he sucked just as bad he couldn't stop himself from sharing that smile with her. If they sucked they might as well suck together was the last thought through Renton's mind before he let himself back into the moment.

Up above on the stage Mathieu had just spotted them. He grinned to himself as he watched the pair dance together. Of course he noticed their movements where way off beat which was a little embarrassing for him because he knew them. But he just shrugged to himself and continued DJ-ing, "Life's a dance." He told himself under his breath.

* * *

Sumner was now seated amongst many other people in the stands of the stadium. The structure was built into the side of a small valley with the tower he and the others had visited a few days ago at its top. On the other side of the expanse the city ended with a large rise in the scub. A network of risen scub created a labyrinth of narrow valleys and wide, open clearings; without the aid of markers and signs the racers could have easily gotten lost, especially because each race went through the maze differently.

In between the stadium and the nearest scub cliff face was a long metal platform, there the racers where spreading out along its berth. There were a dozen in all, only tiny specks against the scenery they were standing against.

Sumner wasn't taking any interest to try and pick Moondoggy out from the rest as he was still contemplating his fight with Ruri. He had been engrossed with the implications of their distance the whole mid day and he couldn't come to any one mind with himself.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the first heat of the second round is about to get underway! We ask that…" Started the announcer as he began asking the audience to take their seats.

Sumner sighed to himself, "Maybe just watching for a bit will clear my head…" Sumner said to himself. He looked up from his feet and up to a monitor that was to show the race as it would eventually be beyond the sight of the stands. He watched as the screen passed over the racers on the platform and the announcer spoke the names of the competitors.

Somewhere in the middle Sumner recognized Moondoggy, who was going under the name James, which was ironic because he was using it to not be noticed and it was his real first name in the first place anyway.

But just a few names down Sumner suddenly felt like he had been doused with cold water. Before the announcer had even spoken the name he recognized the outfit of the person whom had inspired him to start lifting as a young student; the mysterious lifter he had never met, B.B.

The red hoody and cap were an image burnt into his eyes many years ago, there was no mistaking it, it was B.B. the original B.B. As the camera continued to pan, Sumner turned and tried to spot the lifter from afar.

He could make out B.B. and Moondoggy quickly, but couldn't make out much else from a distance. "After all these years? B.B… he's back!" Sumner mumbled to himself as he stood up, trying harder to get a look of his childhood idol.

A gruff voice called out to him from behind, "Hey you sit down so we can see!" Sumner turned and saw a large man with what appeared to be his wife and two children.

"Oh, sorry about that." Sumner replied while bowing his head slightly. He then promptly sat back down. As soon as he did so a loud booming sound went off and twelve green streaks of light jetted off from the platform; the race was on and the racers where off to a blazing start.

Soon the streaks curved around the first turn and where out of sight of the stadium. Sumner and the audience all at once turned their attention to the monitors.

Most of the racers where in a tight group, with a few behind and a few others ahead of the main group, Moondoggy included with the latter. It took Sumner a moment but eventually he reacquired B.B. who was near the rear.

Suddenly, as the group was going through a tight area in between two tall chunks of scub, a stream of trapar burst from part of the cliff face in front of the racers. Moondoggy dodged it by pulling his board and feet up over his waist and hanging in the air as his momentum drove him up and over the obstacle. The other front runners weren't so quick to react and had their boards, either fly from their feet or lose all control and crash into each other in the small space.

The others of the race were not affected by the stream for it soon subsided. But still Sumner thought it was strange to see a trapar geyser, even a tiny one like that, suddenly burst without a huge amount of trapar in the area, which wasn't the case.

At the end of the narrow passageway was a large open area that was just a few meters from the very edge of the Rift. But just as the group was about to make it out of the fissure several more jets of trapar suddenly erupted in their way.

With no time to react Moondoggy did what only someone who instinctually knew the waves like their own hand could do. Without a thought to the act Moondoggy pulled up hard and to the right. Then before he started losing momentum he pulled a huge front flip and came back towards the ground slightly faster than he had desired. He quickly veered left and right, loosing speed as best he could before hitting the ground. At the last moment he regained control and leveled out his course.

He looked behind himself to see if any of the other racers had made it through. At first only a small rider, dressed in white, who had somehow kept their balance through the torrent of trapar appeared out of the small opening to the canyon they had just exited.

Sumner found himself mumbling under his breath, "Come on… come on… B.B…" as he watched the large monitor.

Before the dust had cleared though another blast of trapar bust from the canyon, much stronger than the first. So strong in fact that it propelled some of the falling riders out into the open air.

This made Sumner's heart sink for a moment but it was propelled to unknown speeds as from the great burst of green energy flew forth the figure of B.B. holding out his arms out wide like a bird catching the wind under his wings, just like how Sumner remembered.

Sumner jumped up and yelled, "YYYAAAHHH, GO B.B.!"

B.B., propelled by the blast of trapar behind him quickly caught up to the remaining competitors, Moondoggy and the small rider. They raced across the plain, the towering waves coming off the Great Rift showering their path in bright green sparkles of trapar.

The crowd cheered at the marvelous display of nature's power and man's skill, but now something was bothering Sumner. He squinted to try and see the picture better but the image on the monitor was zoomed out from the racers. He had noticed that in the torrent of energy B.B. had escaped his red baseball cap had had been lost. "Whoa… I didn't think B.B. would have such long red hair…"

But then the screen flicked to a close up view of the rider B.B. "Ruri!" Sumner exclaimed as her face came into view. "What is she doing!" Sumner asked himself, becoming angry that she had snuck in to the race after their fight earlier. But then he began to wonder, "Ruri is B.B.?" As memories of the past came to him he slapped his forehead, "Ah, shit…"

Meanwhile the small, cloaked rider looked back and watched as Ruri made her way closer to the front. The rider then looked forward to Moondoggy whom was just ahead. The figure couched down on their board and pushed down towards the ground below, gaining a great amount of speed. The figure then pulled up onto a wave that propelled the rider high into the air. Spinning as the wave shot the rider forward along the race track right in front of Moondoggy.

Moondoggy barely had enough time to notice the actions taking place behind himself to pull up and let the cloaked rider land right in the spot he would have been seconds later. If he hadn't he would have crashed into the other rider and they would have both had fallen to the ground. Despite this direness of the chase Moondoggy grinned "So this one wants to play ruff. Well I ain't gonna let some kid beat me!"

Just as he was about to make a counter move another green wave crossed right in front of him, causing him to once again dodge for his and the other rider's sake. It was Ruri this time, much to Moondoggy's confusion.

While the cloaked rider had been passing him by Ruri had also pulled speed from a wave, but in the opposite direction from the other rider. So Moondoggy watched as his easy first place run was turning into dead last.

Ruri meanwhile, with arms still held out wide, didn't level out after racing past Moondoggy but instead continued downward. The three racers were now leaving the plains and where now entering a valley that was filled with ruined building damaged during a tectonic shift. Ruri turned just a few feet from the side of the valley and ran along it with amazing speed and grace. The trapar, building up against the rock-face give her a tremendous boost in speed.

She then ducked down lower to the bottom of the valley and passed under a tall building that had toppled sideways and lay against the valley wall. Everyone including the cloaked figure was watching as she passed under the building and for a moment everyone in the stands, especially Sumner, held their breath.

Soon both Moondoggy and the other rider, along with the cameras, passed by the building and to their bewilderment nothing but scub and earth met their eyes. "Did she crash?" Moondoggy asked himself as he passed by.

Sumner was asking himself the same thing as he watched from the stadium. But then his eye caught something on the television screen. A green line running almost perpendicular to the valley wall near the absolute bottom of the valley's floor.

Ruri had stayed low after passing the building and had rapidly shifted her way to the right side of the course. Nobody at the actual site had seen her go from the left to the right corner of the track with such blazing speed, going through and in between all the fallen buildings. And now from the opposite side of the course from which the others had expected her to come from Ruri caught the wave she was on and rode as it ran up on the side of yet another downcast building, bringing her back up to the same height level as the other lifters.

With all the speed and power from the wave still under her control Ruri flew right at the cloaked rider and only dodged the opponent with a well timed barrel roll right over the figure's head.

The figure was so shocked that Ruri had appeared out of nowhere, and from a direction that was not expected, that their stance on the board wavered.

The resulting wind whipped up from Ruri's wake blew the figure's long white hair from her hood and onto her face. She struggled with it for a moment as she worked her face free from her own hair.

Unbeknownst to the blinded lifter she was heading straight for a Pile Bunker that had been jammed into a fallen office building. Just removing her hair she only had enough time to react instinctually and fight the wave she was riding to lose speed, but it was too little too late. With all hope of avoiding the obstacle gone the red eyed girl jumped backwards from her board to lose even more speed as her body crashed into the tall pillar of iron.

At first she hung there on the horizontal piece that made the Pile Bunker's top. But suddenly she pulled her face up from the gargantuan stake with a look of rage on her face. "HOW DARE YOU!" she yelled out to Ruri. And while not even waiting for a response she pulled one arm up and traced it along the edge of the Pile Bunker and then slammed her palm down on the structure.

Ruri had turned around as she had heard the girl's call, but then she suddenly felt a sinking sense of vertigo. In fact the buoyancy of her board had completely stopped and she was falling before she had even realized it.

Of course nobody in the audience saw the white haired girl's actions, but they could see the result. Sumner suddenly became frantic, "RURI!" He jumped out from the row of stands he was in and started running down the steps to the bottom of the stadium.

On the way he saw a few guys with refboards sitting close to the steps. Without thinking of the consequences he grabbed a board from next to one them and started running with it.

"Hey what the hell!" The lifter exclaimed as he looked away from the monitor and realized his board had been stolen. But it was too late; Sumner had already jumped from the final level of the stands, mounted the purloined board and was off.

Moondoggy meanwhile had been witness to the whole event and was now, with all speed diving down to catch his friend Ruri. "Damn am I going to make it?" He asked himself.

He reached ground level but he was going too fast, and would pass Ruri before he could catch her. So Moondoggy jumped back from his board, hitting the ground just a few feet below and sliding on the heels of his feet. He got into place just in time and Ruri landed right on top of him, with more force than he had expected.

He lay on the ground for a few minutes, dazed from the impact. But then the weight of Ruri's body disappeared from one top of him and he regained full consciousness.

"Ruri? Ruri are you OK?" asked Sumner franticly as he leaned over Ruri's limp body.

Moondoggy leaned up, "Hey, she alright?" He would have then stood up but a pain in his side made him cringe.

Ruri's eyes slowly opened and she looked up at Sumner and smiled, assuring him she was OK. Sumner turned his head to Moondoggy with a look of absolute relief on his face, "Yea she's fine. I owe you another one man."

Ruri then leaned up with Sumner's support. "Hey Ruri don't strain yourself, you took a nasty fall…"

Ruri looked at Sumner, her eyes now sorrowful, "Sumner…I'm sorry…"

Sumner shook his head, "I'm not going to be mad at you for being the person you are Ruri."

"Sumner…" Ruri answered back like a great weight had been lifted off her shoulders with that one uttering of his name.

Moondoggy turned away as the other two gave one another mushy expressions and brought his attention to the strange lifter. But it seemed the girl was already long gone, disappearing amongst the decrepit building surrounding them. "Hey, guys that freaky girl is gone." Moondoggy explained as he turned around again.

Sumner and Ruri looked back at him and nodded. Sumner asked, "What exactly happened Doggy?"

"Sumner!" Ruri declared. Sumner turned to her, putting off Moondoggy's explanation. Ruri knew that if she was going to come clean now was the perfect time. "Sumner… I… I have to tell you something…"

Sumner nodded reassuringly, "Yes Ruri?"

"I'm..." Ruri started, but before she could continue a sudden pain entered her gut. Without thinking she grabbed Sumner's shirt and let loose the innards of her stomach.

"AWW DAMN, WHAT THE HELL RURI!" Sumner blurted out in honest disgust. Ruri soon stopped but was easy to tell that her stomach region was bothering her. So despite his own stomach's desire to vacate itself due to the smell of sick he asked Ruri, "Hey, hey… look just don't talk. We'll you can tell me what you need to later… with a smile... and less puke all over me." They both smiled and laughed a bit together, the earlier events of the day forgotten.

Moondoggy who had then been searching for his board flinched as sudden explosion rang out from above breaking the peaceful moment.

Moondoggy and the other two looked up towards the top of the valley where the blast and now smoke where coming from. "Now what's happening?" Moondoggy asked, tired of the unpleasant surprises.

* * *

The crowd quickly scattered from the area where the LFOs had been displayed. Just a few seconds before, without warning, three of the units on display jumped up into humanoid form and began blasting the ground around themselves; not killing anyone but certainly intimidating them into a state of panic.

Inside the bulky and blue form of Emrick's LFO John thanked his luck and old military model like this one was present for him to steal; it reminded him of the old days.

The other two, Sky and Needle, had taken a pair of twin Type Scud Bike LFOs and where now moving the crowd away so that the next stage of the plan could commence unimpeded.

As John too helped in removing the civilian obstacles he thought to himself as to how much he had changed. Years ago he had fought against such terrorist actions and now he was taking part in them.

But he had a purpose, a reason to do what he was doing. Even if he didn't wear the trappings of a military officer anymore he was still a servant to the people, more so than ever before he believed.

* * *

People where running past Sumner and Ruri's green and white van screaming, trying to escape the sudden appearance of hostile LFOs right in the middle of the celebration. Inside Emrick was still sleeping, but even he couldn't ignore the noise from outside for long.

But instead of inspecting what was going on he instead peeled his face off the drool covered seat and moved himself to the bedroom in the middle of the van. He flopped down on the bed and returned to a deep sleep, the thicker walls and lack of windows in the room making the noise from outside less bothersome.

He drifted back to sleep once again but a voice quickly pervaded his dreams. "Not curious what the humans are yelling about out there?" The deep monotone voice asked.

Emrick in his dream opened his eyes and looked out lazily at the pure blackness that surrounded the bed which was the only other thing besides himself in the dream world. "Who cares? All they do is make noise… give me a headache…"

While there was no body to the voice Emrick felt like it was coming from someone or something sitting on the bed right next to him. "Maybe if you listen instead of hear you'd find some music to them…"

"What a load…" Emrick replied. "None of them seem to even care for me being around… save for Renton. But he's just doing for Eureka… and she's just forcing him to for her own curiosity about herself…"

"They have motives beyond you but that doesn't mean they don't think of you as a friend." explained the voice. "And you have done the same…"

Emrick was becoming annoyed and sat up on the bed in the ephemeral world. "What are you talking about?"

Emrick couldn't hear it with his ears but he felt like the voice was laughing at him, "The girl from last night… you helped her for your own reasons, but you also did it for her didn't you?"

"Tsk… I got hit of the head multiple times by then… by that other girl… I just didn't have anything better to do, and she wasn't going to take no for an answer…" Emrick replied grudgingly.

The voice countered, "You can't even listen to yourself…"

Emrick jumped up from the bed and stood tall against the darkness, "I'm tired of listening! All I hear is an inaudible roaring with you always leading the chorus. I don't care what you or the others say; I want to be left alone!"

The bed behind Emrick disappeared and nothing but blackness surrounded him. The jovial feeling of the voice turned to sadness. "Do you wish to sleep and fade into blackness once again?"

The darkness was starting to come in contact with Emrick as he yelled, "NO I WANT TO LIVE! I WANT TO LIVE WITHOUT NOISE. YOURS OR THEIR'S!"

Emrick's form was fading fast into the icky blackness, but then a green light began to form in front of him. It grew in size until it stood like a colossal before him. "And that is why you must be the one to listen…"

All that was left of Emrick was his head the darkness so quickly coved the rest of his body. Tears where rolling down his cheeks, but his face held a look of absolute determination.

The green behemoth reached down and touched Emrick's face and he felt warmth. He had not noticed how cold he had become, as if almost dead.

As the last of his form was consumed Emrick thought he saw something else standing behind the behemoth. It was dark and looking at him, smiling, it's indigo hair reflecting his own. And then with a start he awoke, his entire body sweating and shaking.


	11. Ostentatious Star

Grasping onto one another, Eureka and Renton held fast as they were pushed and shoved from all sides as the crowd around them scattered off in all directions.

"What the heck is going on?" Renton asked thinking aloud, while the screams and yells coming from all around them continued to wale.

It was only because they were face to face that they could hear each other clearly, "I don't know Renton, I don't like this." Eureka answered, cringing as another person shoved past her from behind.

Renton started looking around for an escape but as he did so he was sure to assure Eureka, "It's alright, we just need to get out of here…" He stopped for a moment as he saw Mathieu still standing up on the stage where he had been performing. "Come on, this way Eureka!" Renton yelled, as he leaned into the panicking mob.

Eureka nodded and followed him as they squirmed through the confused crowd. Eventually they were close enough that Renton believed he could be heard as he called out to Mathieu, "Hey Mathieu, down here!"

Thankfully the afro-d man did hear him over the ruckus and looked down, "Renton, Eureka get over here; I'll give ya two a lift!" Taking one last push through the crowd they made their way to the stage's edge and where then promptly pulled up onto the platform by Mathieu.

Renton leaned on his knees and caught his breath, as did Eureka. After a moment he looked back up to Mathieu whom had gone back to surveying the scene, "Thanks Mathieu…*huff huff*… what in the world is going on?"

Mathieu pointed out a corner of the festival grounds where the LFOs had been displayed. Renton and Eureka turned and both gasped at what they saw. "Looks like somebody got the bright idea to go for a joyride in the middle of the celebration… man this is a major groove killer." Mathieu commented as he lamented his unfinished song.

While they were close enough to see what was happening, the rampaging LFOs were far enough away that they were not in immediate danger. Besides that it was also epically clear that everyone in the area was scattering off in a panic away from the disturbance.

As the three of them watched Renton's mind fluttered back to his and Eureka's date, "Damn it, another freaking crisis… and we were having fun too…" Fate's cruel sense of humor struck into Renton's side like a well placed arrow of injustice and as he couldn't contain the unfairness of it all he yelled at the top of his lungs, "DAMN IT!"

Huffing in deep breaths it took Renton a moment to register that he may have overreacted slightly. Looking first to Mathieu and then to Eureka he noted that they were both looking at him warily. "Sorry… I was just…" Renton apologized as he turned away and hid his reddening face from the other two.

"Idiot… just like Holland sometimes…" Mathieu mumbled under his breath as he turned from the edge of the stage and started heading for the back wall. Meanwhile Eureka smiled and playfully tried to lean over Renton's side so as to see his embarrassed face. It was always cute to her how he could be so self conscious, even if the reason why eluded her.

As they continued to watch the crowds disperse from the immediate area Mathieu reached down into a green cylindrical bag he had brought with him to the stage. From it out he pulled a shortwave radio that he and the others in the group carried. He flicked on a special channel they had set for their use and spoke into the receiver, "Hey King of Hearts here; Queen, Alice you guys there?"

* * *

"Duuude, looks like all hell's breakin' loose up there." Moondoggy exclaimed as he shielded the sun from his eyes and looked up to the top of the canyon wall.

Just a few feet behind him Sumner was helping Ruri stand up after her fall during the lifting race. "Are you going to be alright to move on your own now Ruri?" Sumner asked, still stressed out from Ruri's ordeal.

Ruri clutched her stomach as she stood but was able to stand on her own as Sumner let her go. "Don't worry Sumner… I'm just shaken…" But even as she said this, her own body called her bluff and she vomited once more. But for better or worse she was able to keep the mess in her mouth and was able to swallow it back down. Sumner was about to reach for her again to support her but Ruri waved him off, "…it's … it's alright… that was the last of it I'm sure."

Sumner sighed, thinking of how Ruri would be eventually the death of him. Now trying to find some kind of hope of relief he turned to Moondoggy and asked, "You think we can get out of here by foot?" He asked this in the hope of not risking Ruri another fall.

"Not likely man, less ya really want to walk like five miles to the edge of the canyon, 'n back. Besides…" Moondoggy thumbed over his shoulder towards the top of the canyon. "I don't think we want to head up there without knowin' what's goin' on."

Sumner understood Moondoggy's reasoning but couldn't find it in himself to wait for help, "I get you man but we can't just wait for help, Ruri is…"

"I'm fine damn it!" Ruri yelled at Sumner, now getting annoyed at being coddled.

Suddenly from Moondoggy's side a sharp buzzing sound made everyone flinch. It was quickly followed by Mathieu's voice. "Hey King of Hearts here; Queen, Alice any of you guys there?"

Moondoggy reached down to the radio attached to the side of his belt, "Awesome… Hey King, Alice here; Hatter and The Cat are here with me…"

As Moondoggy listened to Mathieu's response Sumner looked back to Ruri. "Hatter? The Cat? When did this happen?" Sumner asked, confused by the unfamiliar call names, to which all he received was an equally confused expression from Ruri.

* * *

Meanwhile, just a stone's throw away the white haired lifter girl that had attacked Ruri during the race was hunkered down in the gutted remains of a ruined building. It had taken only a moment to find the board she had lost, but until the group standing out in the open before her left she couldn't go anywhere herself.

"What are those fools doing? Hurry up and leave!" muttered the girl, as she hugged the ground, making herself as undetectable as possible.

Outside the window, through which she was watching the group, she saw that the blond haired man was talking into a small radio. She continued to watch intently, trying to gauge what they were doing.

While she continued to watch the strangers she reached down to one of her pockets and pulled out what was inside of it. Earlier, after her crash, she had been looking for her refboard, when she had spotted something shiny on the ground. Not being the kind to let an opportunity pass her by she quickly pocketed the item before continuing her search. Now she held the object just before her eyes, while never shifting her gaze away from the people outside.

It turned out what she had taken was a compact drive; a three sided, green, machine interface. While they were common enough, in certain markets they were still quite valuable. "Someone must have dropped it during the races…" she thought to herself as she subconsciously calculated how much money she would receive once she found a buyer for the item.

But a sudden sharp clap of concrete rang out behind her, making her automatically jump and twist in the air so that she instantly went from lying on her belly to sitting up on her back. She held her right arm up, ready to defend herself, but instead of an unwelcome attacker a small Skyfish floated in through a crack in the wall.

She watched as it floated around the small, rubble laden room, twisting in the air as it navigated the minuet traces of trapar that permeated into the interior of the building. Soon it came to stop right in front of her face and began hovering like a bee over a nectar laden flower.

While at first she had enjoyed the creature's company, its current close proximity to her face was not welcome. With a flick of her wrist she concentrated the trapar in the room and sent the Skyfish sailing through the hole in the wall from which it had entered. With the small annoyance out of the way she flipped her body around again to watch on the group outside.

It seemed to her as she watched for the next few moments that the group was setting up to leave as they were all now picking up their refboards and turning their attention to the sky above. This assumption was confirmed just a minute later, much to her relief, as the three of them leapt up onto their boards and soared off into the air. "Well I'm free without any trouble this time…" she thought to herself. "… Now just need to cash this little bobble in…" she continued, pulling out the device again and looking at it.

With the group of adults now gone she stood up and diligently brushed of the dirt from her cloths before stepping out from the ruined building she had taken refuge in. Curious she looked up to the area the adults had gone and saw that a great amount of smoke was rising up from the festival grounds above. She smiled to herself, "Well it looks like this tower has prepared a final showing of hospitality for me…"

The girl was feeling lucky, picking up her procured refboard she shot up into the air, ready to take every advantage she could take from the events above.

As the girl flew off the skyfish from earlier delicately fluttered out from the building and drifted into the area she had stood. It silently landed where she had stood for the briefest of moments and then burst off into the sky like a torrent disappearing into the endless blue sky.

* * *

Like a pair of twin thunderclaps the metallic walls of the underground factory tore open and blew forth flames that clung onto the shrapnel as it was cast aside. Before the flames could even grow cold, two bright red LFOs burst forth from the gaping holes left behind by the explosion and landed down on the floor with a large metallic clang.

Besides the unflinching demeanor of the scarlet paint job, the LFOs were heavily modified; only making homage to their Terminus Series heritage through their body shape and head pieces. And where the similarities ended the differences began; the most telling being that the two halves of their ref-boards where mounted along the sides of the control area on the back of the LFO instead of at the hips.

Inside both the LFOs where Dean and Gear, whom quickly surveyed the area they had infiltrated. "All but the emergency lights are out. They must be undermanned today." Gear said over the comm.-system.

Several shots from common machineguns pelted the two standing LFOs. While not enough to damage them, it did get their attention. "Looks like the place is still guarded, better work your magic quick before they bring any more friends to the party." Dean commented with great vigor.

Gear let his custom made sensors and instruments of his LFO do the work of spotting his target. Far on the other side of the massive dark room was a small alcove in the wall that housed the controls for this section of the Undertower. But as the night vision screen focused in on the control room, several large shapes began moving in the darkness. Gear updated Dean, "Seems they won't need to, four enemy KLFs at 11 to 2 o'clock!"

Dean smirked as he pulled down the HUD visor over his head so he could see the enemies his friend spoke of, "You just worry about finding us some loot worth this mess. I'll take care of these sods."

Dean's red LFO spread its arms out and with a quick snap the armor on the machine's forearms both popped up and twisted around to reveal two built in arm cannons that gleamed chrome even in the dark. Dean licked the corner of his lips as he reassured his Gear, "Close combat is my forte after all…"

* * *

Bursting out the door of the van with refboard under arm, Emrick quickly looked around for any sign of the others. "If I can find the cause of this mess…" Emrick mumbled to himself, still quite half asleep.

A loud explosion rang out in the distance, drawing Emrick's attention and his mission. Quickly Emrick set off in the direction of the loud sound and found that there where much fewer people out in the markets than before.

In fact there was a complete lack of people, the only company for him being fluttering, loose papers and trash. While he was relieved that he didn't have to deal with navigating a crowd, the huge change in population left him with a chill up his spine.

"HHEEYY! EMRICK!" called out a semi-familiar voice from behind Emrick. He flicked his neck around as he kept running and was surprised to see Abra racing up to catch up with him. Oddly while she ran she kept her arms behind her waist, this caused Emrick to note that the woman may have not found any challenge in catching up with him despite his going all out in his speed.

Waiting for her to get close enough so he wouldn't have to yell Emrick eventually answered back, "You, you're that girl who hit me on the head …Abra?"

Abra smiled, "Well you only remember that? My name and hitting you in the head by "mistake" is all?" She was now caught up with him, and had leveled off her speed to run alongside Emrick. "You have a funny way of remembering things." She commented, still smiling.

"It's kinda hard to forget the lump on the back of my head…" Emrick shot back as he held a hand up to where a small bump that was still present where he had been hit. "But what are you doing here, and where's that grandmother lady?"

Abra continued to smile, "Well actually Emese isn't really my grandmother…" Emrick stared for a moment, not sure what to make of the change of subject. But before he could comment Abra shifted the conversation back to where it had been, "Well speaking of Grandma Emese, she told me I need to deliver you this."

Abra started to slow down as she revealed why her hands had been held behind her back. A small brown paper bag was brought out before Emrick who then quickly slowed, and eventually came to a stop as Abra handed him the bag.

"This ought to help you with any problems you might have been happening to have… you know, strange dreams… due to brain injury and stuff." Abra explained. "Just spread a little of this on your pinky and rub the liquid over your temples about every other week and you should be fine." Abra mimed, showing how to apply the yellow colored liquid.

Emrick opened the bag, inside was a small phial of the glowing substance he had seen the old woman Emese handle the previous night. He looked back up to Abra, "How do you know about my dreams?" he asked.

Abra just looked back at him, smiling yet not saying a word. Another explosion rang out from across the area, pulling Emrick's attention away from Abra for just a moment. The next second when he looked back she was gone, vanished from right before him without a trace.

Looking around for her gave no result and Emrick grumbled to himself, "Where did she…?" He looked down at the bag with the medicine inside. "Whatever…" was all he said before stuffing the bag into his pocket and then returning to his quest.

* * *

Just a few yards away from where she and Emrick had just met, Abra was being held down beneath a sales stand by Emese who was covering her red haired companion's mouth.

After the elder woman was sure Emrick had left she removed her hand and got up from behind the kiosk. "Damn it Abra, you just don't know when to stop meddling."

Abra sat up, a smug grin on her face, "I was just delivering the medication like you asked… why are you following me? Thought the whole reason you couldn't do yourself was cuz you were packing for us to leave."

"I was worried you might get to flirty with him and let something slip. And of course here I find you playing with him like that." Emese chided.

Suddenly Abra's face became as serious as Emeses', "You said he was special… even for a Coralian. How can't I be interested in him? And more importantly, at your age why aren't you!"

"Tsk… 'My age' … you have some nerve saying that." Emese shot back.

Abra stood up and put her hand on Emeses' shoulders as they then started walking their way back to the place they had been residing. "We both have a lot of nerve for what we plan for that boy…"

* * *

With most of the civilians gone and out of the way, the only reason John and the others continued to fire their weapons was for the main object of their mission; to draw the attention of the tower state military and make them blind to the incursion from below by Dean and Gear.

Already Gear had set it up so that all hard line communication between the festival grounds and the rest of the city would be blocked. With the lack of communications and their constant weapons barrage they hoped to convince the state military that they were dealing with a larger force than what was really there.

A fizzle from the intercom over an appointed channel caught John's attention. Pressing the send button on his console John gave the all clear to use the channel, "Big Chin here; the farmhouse is ablaze, but the hens haven't started falling yet."

Gear's voice sounded over the intercom, "Good work, but the nest was bigger than expected, you may have to stick around till the farmer gets home."

"What! We can't hold this place; we're right out in the open!" John retorted, not liking the idea of staying long enough for a significant force to mobilize against them.

Gear radioed back but for a few seconds the only thing that John could hear where echoing explosions and then heavy static. But soon Gear started talking again, "Dean's got some hens to deal with here, but I think we might have stumbled onto a golden goose, sorry but you gotta hold out for just a bit longer than planned."

* * *

The area around the show stage was deserted now, the clamor of the crowd working its way further into the distance. Only Eureka and Renton continued to watch at the stage's edge.

Mathieu meanwhile was pacing back and forth behind them, worried about the others. "Man when are they going to get here? We can't keep sitting out here like sitting ducks." Mathieu said as he raised his arms over his shaking head.

Renton and Eureka turned to look at their friend. "It's just been ten minutes, just give them a bit longer." answered Renton. "And besides we're a good distance off, and the enemies aren't moving this way."

Not liking to show his fear Mathieu slightly puffed out his chest and boasted, "I know, I'm just worried about the other's safety… it's not like I'm freaking out or…"

But before he could finish rescuing his pride Eureka tugged Renton's attention away as she pointed up towards the sky and declared, "Renton look, I think that's them!"

Sure enough three small black dots with slim green tails trailing behind started flowing down from the sky above and soon expanded into their friends, Moondoggy, Sumner and Ruri.

Moondoggy was the first to land followed by Ruri and close behind Sumner. "We flew over on our way here; there's three LFOs tearing up the place over there." reported Moondoggy.

"Well now that we're all together I guess we can get out of here and just wait for the military to take um out, right?" Mathieu asked, desiring nothing else but to leave the area and find Hilda.

"If you want to wait a couple months to get our LFOs out of the local impound lot go right ahead." Ruri blurted out. "As soon the military comes in and cleans this mess the next thing they'll clean out are all the LFOs here. They'd like an opportunity to confiscate mechs from people like us."

"Would they really do that?" Renton asked worriedly.

Sumner responded, "You have to ask?" Renton then nodded his head, remembering much more underhanded things he had seen the military do.

"Then I guess that means we need to get our LFO's out of there quick, huh? Our livelihoods may depend on it." Moondoggy declared to the group, suddenly transforming into his new role as the group's leader. Afterword he looked to his old friend Sumner, "You should get Ruri out of here, we'll take care of this, but Sumner can I borrow you're Compact Drive?"

Sumner smiled in gratitude as he reached for his pocket, "Ha, just try not to get it beat up to much, I've seen you pilot…" Moondoggy frowned at him, but as Sumner reached into his pocket he started feeling around and couldn't find the device. Pulling his pocket out he looked through it only to be met with a hole at the bottom. "Damn it, it must've fallen through my pocket at some point."

"Don't worry about it man I got my Honey's on me, you guys just get clear and we'll handle it." Mathieu said to Sumner and Ruri and then looked over to Renton and Eureka to indicate he meant them to go as well.

But Renton wasn't going too sent off to the sidelines when his friends needed help, "I want to help! I can't let you two go in there by yourselves."

Eureka hugged Renton's arm and looked intensely at both Moondoggy and Mathieu, "You're our family, we won't leave if we can help."

Moondoggy looked the two over. Maybe it was because the Gekkostate and her crew had truly been like an extended family to them all, but he knew it wasn't their fight any more. "Look you guys, we appreciate it, but it isn't your battle and you two got a real family in Belleforest waiting on you. You fought enough; you don't need to worry about us."

Mathieu then added rather bluntly, "And besides, I don't have another compact drive on me for the two of you."

Renton then smirked and reached around his back and pulled out a compact drive from one of his back pockets. "You mean like this one I carry around with me 24/7?"

"Dude you really are a mechanic…" Moondoggy said half laughing and shaking his head. "Well it's not like I could stop you two at this point. Ya'll grab the 606, I'll get Sumner's 505 and Mathieu will grab Hilda's 808." Renton and the others nodded at the plan.

Sumner gave Ruri a little nudge and they both started making their way towards the other side of the park. "We'll grab the truck, after you grab the LFOs just don't worry about the enemies; head straight out of the park and we'll pick you up." And with a wave he and Ruri hurriedly started making their way to the truck.

"Alright guys stay close and stay safe." Moondoggy said as he jumped down from the stage. And with that the others, Eureka, Mathieu and Renton jumped down as well and started quickly making their way through the trash covered grounds of the festival.

* * *

"I'll take this… and, oh this!" exclaimed the white haired thief, as she grabbed up merchandise left behind by evacuating merchants.

If things had been looking bad for her earlier that day she didn't remember anymore, all she could think about was how much could stuff into the new circle shaped satchels that she now had hanging on both hips.

"Some new clothing… money and sellable items, this is excellent, I don't think I could have asked for a better contribution!" The girl thought as she tallied up the items in her pack.

But then she looked onto a new stand that she came up to as she ran down the rows of stands and nearly squealed, "Oh, my gosh… my absolute fave!"She then stopped and looked around to make sure nobody saw her, more so than she had at any other stand. And then when she was sure nobody was around she quickly pulled up one of her bags and placed it at the end of the table and started stuffing different assortments of candy into her pack. "I'll always have room for you my friends!" She lovingly pined to the items flowing into her pack.

But then the 'pat pat' of footsteps on pavement made her quickly switch back into a serious mood. Before anyone could blink she had dropped down to her knees so that only her red eyes and pale forehead peeked over the candy stand.

Just a few rows down from the girl Emrick was racing by, from her left to right, his rather long dark blue hair streaming behind him. The girl looked on as Emrick ran by wondering to herself, "Have I seen that boy before?"

Reaching up to the top of the counter she grabbed a candy wrapper and opened it before quickly taking a bite. "Naw, *munch*, probably just another commoner or with that hair a performer of some sort…*munch*"

She continued to watch the boy as he continued running towards the explosions being created by three close-by mechs. Suddenly she saw under the boy's left arm the long refboard she had tried to steal the previous night and it came to her. "That's the boy I had to take the fall for me! What is he doing now?"

She looked around, down at her pack and then back up to Emrick, whom was getting further away. Gritting her teeth and swiftly sweeping one last load of candy into her pack the girl grumbled to herself as she started after Emrick, "Well, let's see what my 'knight' is up to."

* * *

Blistering hot, the arm cannons on Dean's LFO twisted around back into their normal positions at the shoulder. Around him the scrapped remains of the fallen enemies smoldering with black smoke rising into an even deeper black room.

Inside his cockpit Dean leaned his head and muttered, "All honor for the fallen…" He then jerked up his head, back into his usual mood. "Well Gear these guys aren't movin' anymore, so are we leavin' any time soon?"

Gear appeared on the comm. screen, beads of sweat rolling down his forehead, "Chew a fork! This encryption is a damned nightmare. If I draw too much power a subsystem will alert the topside to us."

"Ahh, just let me get down there…" Dean groaned as he swiveled through the charred forms of the destroyed LFOs around him. Once up to the side of the room, near the computer where Gear was working, Dean jumped out of his LFO and hurried over to his friend. "So what's the hold up?"

Gear glanced briefly at his impatient friend and explained as he continued working, "From what I've already been able to access this facility isn't unique; there are more under other Towers, but which ones I can't tell."

"Well that's great and all… but we need to get out of here SOON, and with some big loot, or we're gonna look like idiots back home!" Dean practically yelled into Gear's ear. As Gear pulled his head back and covered his hurt ear a dark form slowly skidded across the floor from one of the wreaked mechs across the way.

After the ringing was half gone from his ear Gear looked at Dean angrily, "I don't think you get it man. These aren't regular factories; and I think they may be connected." He then pointed at the computer screen. "Look! There is regular communication from this factory to several others!"

"So? The military is always trying to keep its facilities in check." Said Dean, not surprised.

Gear shifted his hand down slightly on the screen, "Yea well what do you make of this?" Dean leaned in and looked; under Gear's finger was an address letter that held no name but was signed with the seal of an old royal family. Dean looked back up to Gear, so he could explain; "The tower lords don't hold any station in the military anymore since the war 150 years ago. If this facility and others like it are a creation of them…"

But before he could finish a deafening clang burst forth from the other side of the room and a blinding light shot out strait into the eyes to the two men. As he shielded his eyes Dean called out to his equally blinded friend Gear, "Wha… what the hell is going on?"

"How should I know? I didn't do anything." Gear lowered his face down and nearly hit it into the computer screen as he tried to figure out what had happened.

Meanwhile Dean scanned the area. As his eyes got used to the light he realized what looked like the largest set of hanger doors he had ever seen opening before him and letting in the light that had blinded them.

As the door's opening expanded light flew out like a fan in all directions showing the grizzly scene of Dean's earlier battle that had been hidden in the darkness. Once his eyes had gotten adjusted enough Dean noticed a trail of blood trailing along the floor from one of the downed KLFs and up against the wall was the form of a dead man, clothing torn asunder and hand firmly holding down a switch that was running along the wall.

"Damn, one of them did something!" said Dean to Gear as he pointed towards the now completely dead saboteur.

Gear was working the computer keyboard at a fevered pace, "I know, I know… damn too much power was used, they know we're here."

"So I guess it's time to go!" asked Dean, a half worried grin crossing his face.

But Gear was to intently looking at the screen now to hear him. The screen was covered in flashing red lights and alarms, but suddenly a large window opened up over the rest of the deep red warnings to show a large blueprint like outline of the facility's structure. For a moment Dean and Gear looked at the screen as code began running across the window. And quickly their eyes widened as they watched the outline of the facility suddenly start to break off from the ground around it.

Gear said with an awestruck voice, "It's a self destruct! Get to your LFO; I'll bring up the prize, we're not leaving this place empty handed! Tell the guys to bail ASAP and head our way!"

Understanding the urgency in his friend's voice Dean quickly bowed his head and followed Gears commands, heading to his LFO with all speed. As he did he noted in his head, "Did he say 'prize'… as in the singular sense?"

Franticly finishing his work Gear mumbled to himself, "How can they have set this up without anyone noticing?" And with a final punch of the enter button a sudden lurch of the ground gave confirmation his work was complete.

He grabbed his equipment and started for his own LFO, once he was about half way he began to feel the steel floor under him began to move and open up to the massive elevator below their feet.

* * *

Setting off another volley of gun fire at the ground surrounding him and the Twins, John was becoming more and more concerned as to why Gear had told them to keep up this charade for so long. He was beside himself; wondering if it would be prudent to disobey Dean and Gear and get himself and the Twins out of harm's way.

A beeping sound from the LFO's console pulled him out of his mind and up to a video feed from the eldest of the twins. "Chin-man, are we getting out of here any time soon?"

"Dean and Gear are almost done, get set to move out!" John answered while stretching the truth about the other's predicament.

While John was sending this message outside his LFO's hull a dull thumping sound could be heard as someone climbed up the side of the machine's leg. Still not confident in his skill to use the refboard he had procured Emrick was trying his best to get to the top of his LFO and take the thief by surprise. Emrick worked fast and reached the edge of the LFO's back before shimming himself up on top of it with great effort as he had to hold his ref-board with one of his hands.

Lying on his belly as he caught his breath he spied the cockpit of his stolen LFO. Emrick pushed himself up onto his feet and charged; swinging his right foot back and smashing it into the side of the cockpit as he came within range.

Meanwhile the white haired girl was watching him from a relative safe distance, behind a pile of broken up stalls and trash. Peaking around the edge of the pile she commented to herself about Emrick's efforts, "Not very intelligent, is he?"

For John, inside the LFO, he only noticed the attacker coming at him as left side of the HUD display in the cockpit busted and blanked out. After flinching briefly John turned to look for what had caused the damage and found the left side of the cockpit was cracked.

"What the bloody…" John cursed as he reached over and turned the cockpit to invisible mode. And as he did he was met with another smack into the side of his cockpit as a shoe once again kicked heel first into it. This time he was able to see the young indigo haired boy that was assaulting his window.

"What in the… get the hell out of here kid!" John yelled through the thankfully tough glass canopy. He grabbed the controls and maneuvered the LFO's right arm over and swung down at the boy, barely missing hitting himself in the control seat at the same time.

Emrick saw the attack coming and jumped away and watched as the LFO's arm quickly made ready to sweep down upon him again. Seeing his 'strategy' wasn't working Emrick reached around and tossed his refboard off the side of the LFO and quickly dived off after it, narrowly escaping the returning fist of the LFO.

John watched as the boy mounted the refboard and took off into the air above and he instantly recognized the blue trapar trail gleaming behind in the wake of the boy's movements. "That's the bastard who stole the boss' board!"

John reached over and radioed the Twins, "Hey, the guy from last night is here, get over here and help me catch the sod!"

"What the guy who dropped brother?" asked the younger brother, Needle over the comm.

John replied. "Yea; get over here and we'll surround him." John shook his head as he kept trying to knock Emrick out of the air with the LFO's arms. "Just get over here before he bolts again!"

* * *

As the pair of derelict LFOs turned and started off in the opposite direction from them Moondoggy gave a sigh of relief. "Man I thought those guys had spotted us for sure when they started turnin'."

"Now we should be able to get to your LFOs, correct?"asked Eureka as she and Renton stood up from their hiding spot.

"Looks like it, Eureka." replied Renton as he raised a hand up to shield his eyes from the sun. "Wonder what made them move off so suddenly?"

Mathieu ran a hand through his hair, "They might have seen the military coming in… man this is bad."

"Come on guys if the military is coming in we need to move." Moondoggy responded as he waved his arm to motion the troop forward.

* * *

"Damn this kid, he's figured out the boss' board!" barked John as he continued to reach for the flying Emrick to no avail.

A beeping sound from the consol again told him he was getting another message. While continuing to attack Emrick with one hand he reached down with the other and flicked on the comm. channel. "What is it? I need help here!"

"Help? Are ya'll still hanging up their?" came Dean's aloof voice over the radio. "Gear's got us getting out of here in just a bit. Bail out of their and meet us over the edge. And move, we… ah, Gear started up some kind of failsafe that's… well it's gonna kinda change the landscape, permanent like."

John didn't understand, "Failsafe… what?"

* * *

For some reason the attacks from the man who had stolen his LFO were suddenly becoming less direct and were only be commenced with the LFO's right arm. While Emrick was thankful for this he heard the other two LFOs coming from across the way in his direction.

Feeling an anger growing in his chest Emrick turned away from his own LFO and charged at the other attackers.

* * *

"Is someone lifting up there?" Renton asked as he continued to run along with the rest of the group and holding his hand up against the sun's glare.

Everyone else also pulled up a hand or two to their brow and tried to see what Renton was seeing. "I don't see anything…" Moondoggy started but a yell in the far off distance cut him off.

As the group continued to run, Eureka spotted something, "There, a blue trapar trail; it's hard to see against the sky."

"Blue?" Renton asked out loud to himself. "Oh, man that's Emrick! What's he doing?" he asked as Emrick continued to race towards the two LFOs.

With held breath they watched something spectacular; as Emrick came within the LFOs' reach he grabbed his refboard with the left hand and literally yanked himself up over the LFOs' heads where he lost all velocity and literally hung in the air motionless.

The Twins where still charging at full speed in their LFOs, but they failed to compensate for their target flying up above them so suddenly. Despite this they extended their arms into the air and tried to grasp Emrick, but Emrick pulled his ref-board out from under himself and planted his free hand down on the tip of one of the fingers that where so desperately trying to reach him.

For a moment the three of them hung in the air, the two LFOs and the comparably minuscule Emrick, with his board and feet hanging over his head. Soon gravity returned to three airborne persons and while Emrick remounted his board and took off higher into the sky the Twin's LFOs went flying forward.

Inside his cockpit John was listening to Dean explain what was being done to facility and the earth below. "What! That's crazy, sir! How the hell could they do that!" John yelled into the mike as Dean finished.

"I know, I know, we'll figure it out later, just call Sky and Needle back an…" Dean started to respond but John became distracted by a sudden shadow over his eyes and forgot what else Dean had to say.

Barely having enough time to react with widening eyes and a shocked yell John and the LFO housing him where thrown back and to the ground as the Twins, losing their balance as they had reached for Emrick, came crashing down into him.

* * *

High above Emrick watched as the two LFOs he had charged clumsily crashed into his own stolen LFO. With a burst of dust, broken up wood and trash the three LFOs piled on top of one another below him.

With a degree of satisfaction growing in his chest Emrick kidded himself, "Kind of wish I planned for that to happen..."

As he continued to stare down and wait for the dust to settle Emrick heard a familiar voice call to him from below. "…emrick… Emrick… HEY EMRICK!"

Turning his head Emrick witnessed Eureka, Renton, Mathieu and Moondoggy run towards him through the broken remains of the festival. Once they saw that he saw them they stopped and began to wave their arms, signaling for him to come down. They watched as Emrick waved back and started down in a wide spiral down. After a couple quick turns he was almost on their level and heading their way for the final landing.

"Looks like he's alright." Eureka said thankfully as they moved aside for Emrick to land.

Moondoggy shook his head, "He's lucky those LFO pilots weren't paying attention to where their pal was." Moondoggy then turned to Renton, "And since when could he lift?"

Renton looked to Moondoggy from Emrick's descending spiral. "Well… since last night I guess…"

"Last night? How can he manage to even stay on the board?" Moondoggy exclaimed, surprised and slightly annoyed at Emrick's apparent natural ability.

Renton shrugged and pointed up to Emrick, "Just ask him when he comes down, look he's just about here." Everyone returned their sight to Emrick whom was now just above the tops of the remaining stands and stalls around them.

Eureka turned her head to the side slightly, "He seems to be coming in a little fast."

Moondoggy's eyes flicked to Eureka as she finished her comment and then to Renton, "Hey does he know how to land right?"

Renton looked back at Moondoggy, "Uh… I think… I mean I kinda helped him last time…" They all looked at Emrick, who was defiantly coming in to fast to land properly. "Oh, shoot!" Renton yelled as he grabbed Eureka and pulled her along as he Mathieu and Moondoggy jumped out of the way.

Emrick came in like the wind; he tried to pull his board up to lose speed but the lack of trapars this close to the ground made the move ineffective. The back end of the board touched the ground first. It lost speed before the rest of the board causing the front end to come down fast and the back end to come back up into the air. This lead to Emrick being sent sailing forward through the air, detached from the board that was now bouncing around on the ground behind him.

Emrick reacted quickly and curled into a ball and twisted in the air so that his back was what landed first and took most of the damage for the rest of him. He skidded along the ground and came to a stop just before hitting an untouched sales stand.

"Ouch…" was all Emrick said after a few seconds of mental recovery. With a grunt he opened his eyes and rolled off his road burned arm. When he did so his good arm knocked into the stall and shook something off the top of it.

Seeing the object coming straight for his face Emrick rolled again, over his hurt arm, to safety. By the time the object hit the ground he was standing on one foot and one knee. The object that smashed into the ground where his face had rested a moment ago was a snow globe and many others like it still sat atop the stand.

"Emrick!" yelled Eureka and Renton alike. Both of them put their hands on Emrick's shoulders, surprising him slightly. "Are you OK? What the hell where you doing up there?" Renton asked.

Eureka added, "Oh, Emrick your arm, you're bleeding."

Emrick was overloaded by their questions but kept his cool. Looking to his arm he could see several scrapes cut across his right arm in the shoulder area. While bleeding a bit he didn't think it would affect his health. "I'm fine… don't worry… Eureka." Emrick said to Eureka before giving her another oversized toothy grin, trying to be sociable.

Standing up to give Emrick space to stand Renton asked again, "Emrick what are you doing out here?"

Emrick, back to his emotionally distant face, stood and eyed around for his board. "I'm here to quiet things down." Then spotting his board he made a bee line for it.

Moondoggy was confused, "Annnd you planned to do that how…?"

"Killing them I think…" Emrick answered calmly as he picked up his board and began inspecting it for significant damage.

"'Killing them'?" Renton repeated. "We don't have to kill them Emrick, we just need to get our LFOs and leave."

Seeing no clear sign of permanent damage to his board to Emrick's novice eyes he replied. "But wouldn't that be harder? ...and require more work?"

"Well we can't…" Renton tried to start to explain, but realized that there wasn't enough time so he broke off and instead explained to Emrick. "Look we just need to grab our LFOs from here and we won't even have to bother with those guys, the military can take care of it."

Finally turning his gaze to those he was speaking to, Emrick explained back, rather sternly, "One of them has got my LFO, I can't leave it."

"Since when did you care about that thing? Only seen you touch it once." Moondoggy stated, rather annoyed at what Emrick was suggesting.

Emrick shrugged and gave a face that showed to some degree he was annoyed by the fact as well, "I don't know… just cuz I think…"

Everyone stared at Emrick, wondering if he was being protective of his LFO, spiteful for someone taking it or if he was just not thinking clearly.

Before anyone could ask what he had meant a loud pair of voices exclaimed their anger from the heap of twisted steel Emrick had left behind. "Where the hell are you… you… you jackass!" It was the Twins; after recovering and working their way off John's LFO they were ready to reclaim their pride.

Emrick began to start readying himself to mount his board again, but Renton was quick and stopped him. Looking into Emrick's eyes Renton could tell that for whatever reason, to Emrick it was imperative to reclaim his LFO. So instead of telling him back down like he had first planned his advised, "Just keep them off us. We'll jump into our LFOs and help you get your LFO back, I promise."

Emrick nodded, and a flicker of thanks burnt in the rounds of his eyes as Renton released him. Quickly he got up his speed and jumped on the board, leaving the others behind. Quickly they too broke up; Moondoggy and Mathieu going on their own ways while Renton and Eureka went together their own way to the different LFOs.

* * *

Popping up from a kneeling position, both of Dean and Gear's LFOs stood at attention. Below their feet the floor was quickly opening up. At the same time a wall of massive shutters clicked back revealing the open sky outside.

Dean called Gear over the comm., "Ok Gear, what's with the floor, and when are we getting' out of here? We don't know how long we have till that failsafe kicks in." As he spoke he looked down into the dark area being exposed as the floor opened up below.

"There's hangers like this one going down the cliffside, I got our ride coming up from the basement level." Gear explained back as he drove his LFO to the edge of the gap in the floor. "We'll need to get inside to pilot this thing. Come on lets jump down!"

Dean brought up his own craft to the mouth of the darkness below. "Damn man, this better be worth it. We were just sent to steal some weapons after all." Gear didn't respond, but instead lead the way, jumping into the inky blackness below. "Tsk… why is he leading this mission all of a'sudden?" complained Dean to himself.

Down below Gear slowed his decent with several blasts from the LFO's afterburners. After awhile his sensors told him he was coming up on a hard surface below. With a final flare of burning jet fuel he landed on the curved edge of what they had been seeking.

With a loud clap of steal on steal Dean suddenly burst from the shadows above and landed hard on the now dented surface. Flicking on his night-vision Gear looked over to Dean's position and yelled, "We don't need to break it you idiot!"

Dean flicked on his night-vision and turned back, "Yea, sorry about that, burn out most of my fuel in the fight earlier."

Gear sighed, "Whatever…" Now flicking his eyes around the greened out, inferred environment that surrounded them he spotted a large, almost rectangular block of steel jutting up from the metallic floor below them. On the side facing them the steel block had a doorway just wide and tall enough for a LFO to pass through in vehicle mode, and was long enough to house three of the machines comfortably in a row. Switching to his LFO's vehicle mode Gear commanded his leader, "In here, this is our way in!"

Dean followed suit, transforming his LFO to vehicle mode as well and carefully parking the vehicle in the small cave like opening. "Gear what are we doing, this is a dead end?"

Dean waited, listening over the still open comm. for Gear's response, but was only met with some muffled tapping of a keyboard. "Damn it Gear answer me!"

"Alright done!" Gear suddenly exclaimed with tangible relief in his voice.

Dean was about to start yelling for him to explain again when the lights in the small cave like room suddenly flicked on and a lurch of the floor gave Dean a sense of vertigo. Gear was already out of his LFO and was making his way to the back wall of the cave when Dean noticed something else; the walls of the cave were moving. Looking back he saw now that the cave was sinking into the floor. "Another elevator…?" Dean asked himself.

Gear waved his arms over his head to get ahold of Dean's vanishing attention and called out, "Dean drop your LFO for now, you need to check this out!"

Turning off the main power to his LFO and pocketing his compact drive Dean jumped out from his machine and caught up to Gear. Just as he met up with his friend the elevator they were on reached the room below. It was a huge hanger, the size and length of it was so great that there was still space to store several more LFOs alongside the twelve others that were already being housed there. Despite the ceiling still only being just tall enough for the LFOs to move around in vehicle mode it was still an impressive site.

Dean didn't know what to ask anymore, he was so tired, yet still so exhilarated that he just wanted to sit and catch himself. Looking over to Gear exhaustedly Dean waited for an explanation. To which Gear finally obliged, just as the elevator touched down and locking into the hanger floor. "We got ourselves one badass ship!" He said, smiling; he then pointed across the room and started jogging ahead towards it.

Dean quickly caught up, "A ship…? We already have a ship! We don't have time to steal a ship! And besides a ship is easier for the military to track!" pointing out everything drastically obvious.

"Calm down man, we're already in the ship anyway." Gear responded sternly, and then waved a pointer finger around to indicate their immediate environment. "This is the primary hanger, there's one almost just as big just below us."

Dean's brow furrowed, "No ship's that huge! Unless you think we're stealing a Flying Tower, I think you've lost it man."

The two men made it to the back wall of the hanger; there a door was all that stopped them from continuing to run. "You didn't look at the specs for this thing man. It's meant to replace the current airships like the car replaced a horse and buggy thousands of years ago."

"I hope you aren't full of hot air man… well how are we going to get this huge thing to fly anyway?" Dean replied, resigning himself to the fate his friend had chosen for them.

Gear pressed a button on the wall and triggered the door to open revealing a room full of flashing lights and consoles. "We don't have time to make it over to the bridge, but I can get her airborne from here."

They both entered the room and Gear sat down on a rickety metal chair that had been left there and began working. Dean looked around and noticed that many panels along the walls and on the sides on consoles where open with wiring streaming from them like unkempt hair. "So this thing is a prototype, I take it?"

Gear was reading the computer gibberish on the screen before him and though he did hear Dean's question he was too deeply focused on his work and only answered with a quick, "Yea…"

Looking back over the miles of wire covering the floor and walls Dean smiled nervously and asked, "… so this thing is finished being built… right?" Not listening anymore Gear just shrugged and continued working.

Dean's face turned twenty years older seeing that; slowly he started his way out of the room so as to not bother the only hope he had of living. "Screw my life …" he mumbled under his breath as he left the room.

* * *

Dazed and disorientated John stared blankly into the hole in the side of his LFO's cockpit. The crash into the ground from the Twins landing on top of him had destroyed the part of the canopy that had been weakened from Emrick's attack.

As John's mind processed this information and his muscles worked their way out of shock a shadow suddenly appeared and loomed over him. His blurred vision only allowed him to follow the figure as it reached through the cracked canopy and pull the release leaver, opening the whole of the canopy to the sky.

"Ah, thank you, thank you, you angel of heaven." The words echoed in John's mind as the figure now reached down to embrace him…

And with a tomboyish grunt of effort the white haired girl grasped the large unconscious man's free arm and half dragged, half tossed him out of the LFO and onto the ground.

Clapping the dust from her hands she congratulated herself, "Well that was some effort on my part for sure. Now I think it is time reap my reward." She then looked over her new prize; while slightly damaged she knew of a place called a 'chop shop' that would pay big bucks for this LFO just for its scrap value.

Picking up the bags of equally earned rewards from the sales stalls she tossed them into the small area in between the seat and the sides of the cockpit.

Knowing just enough to get by with piloting one of the machines she confidently jumped into the pilot's seat of the LFO and turned the ignition. When the LFO failed to respond she exclaimed, "Drat, what could it be?"

Looking over to her right she spied the LFO's compact drive. It had shattered; probably, she thought from when the man that had owned it before her had been shaken like a ragdoll when the LFO fell. Taking the broken compact out and angrily tossing it over her shoulder she started thinking of what she could do.

As she did this John was once again regaining his mind's composer and quickly spat out the dirt that had collected in the corner of his mouth. The last thing he remembered was a dark shadow reaching down to save him; but now he found himself face down in the dirt.

As he started to lift himself from the ground John remembered what Dean had told him just before the crash; the scub below them was had been rigged to break apart and fall down to the planet Earth below. Standing now on all fours and getting ready to pull himself to his feet John thought to himself, "I've got to warn everybody!"

But just as the thought crossed his mind a sharp thud came to his ears, telling him he was once again collapsing into the ground. The compact drive the girl had thrown over her shoulder from the cockpit had hit him hard on the top of his already bruised head and had knocked him out again.

All this drama completely unknown to her the girl popped a fist into her open palm, signifying she had an idea. "Of, course!" she exclaimed to herself happily before reaching into her pocket and drawing out the compact drive she had found at the bottom of the race track when she had been hiding out.

"Now I can make my escape!" she said as she looked the drive over thankfully. She then promptly took the drive off of its base and placed into the compact drive port of the LFO.

* * *

"Come on bro, stop getting in the way!" yelled Sky. They had quickly spotted Emrick as he had lifted off into the air to meet their challenge and ever since their eyes have been intensely focused on the elusive boy.

Unfortunately this hot blooded focus broke their ability to watch out for each other's movements. As they once again both reached up with their LFOs to snatch Emrick from the sky, only to have each other's arms knock each other from their intended target Needle replied, "You stop bro! He's just playing around with us now!"

Meanwhile Emrick continued to zigzag about the sky, distracting the twins as the others made their way to the abandoned LFOs still strewn about the area. Looking down to check on his companion's progress he could see that they were all now just yards away from their machines. "Well looks like things will be finished soon…" Emrick said to himself, despite the words being lost in the swirling winds before they even reached his own ears.

"I've got you!" boasted one of the twins. Emrick looked back to the area just below him and found one of the enemy LFOs had decided to again use its boosters and start flying right towards him with metallic hand outstretched.

Instead of simply dodging the clumsy attack Emrick turned the ref-board's nose down and dived toward the attacker's torso. Then at the last second, when he would have run into the LFO's side, he shifted his weight and skidded on the trapar waves sideways, narrowly missing the LFO.

Emrick fumbled and almost fell, but balanced out before it became an issue. "This lifting stuff is harder than it looks… need to be more careful." Emrick commented to himself as he looked back and watched as the LFO he dodged fall back down to the ground, landing on its two feet.

Suddenly a set of loud crashing sounds drew his attention away from the attackers. He quickly realized that the noise was being made as Moondoggy, Mathieu, Eureka and Renton transformed their LFOs into humanoid mode, brushing away the junk and refuse that had been covering them from the earlier antics of the enemy.

Before the twins even took notice the three LFOs burst up from the ground and grappled onto the unaware enemies. "Crap!" yelled both the twins obviously surprised.

Needle, who was held only by Moondoggy in Sumner's 505 reacted quicker, twisting his LFO around and setting of a short boost of his boosters to escape capture. "Broooo!" yelled the boy as he raced toward his pinned brother.

Eureka and Renton, sitting in the front seat of the 606's long nosed cockpit turned from the older brother, leaving Mathieu to hold down the opponent in Hilda's 808. "Eureka, you ready!" called Renton to his partner.

"Always, Renton!" yelled back Eureka as the wheels of their borrowed LFO began to spin. And with that they sped off right into the enemy's path.

From high above Emrick continued to watch as the two LFOs met and with a crash of steel on steel, with sparks flying off all around. Emrick was amazed; though to him the LFOs looked like they should be an even match for each other he could tell Eureka and Renton possessed a far greater mastery of the LFO's movements than their opponent.

This was most apparent as the 606 artfully blocked a right hook from the twin with its own right hand and then turned its left arm under its right and blew away the enemy's left forearm with a blast from the small hand cannon attached to the 606's left arm. After that the enemy was taken aback by the loss of its appendage and the 606 spun around and swept its right leg under the opponent and tripped it over onto its side. After that the 606 followed through whit its momentum and drew back from the downed enemy, but not without its hand cannon steadily watching the opponent.

"Wow… they're good…" Emrick said to himself, realizing that it was the usually calm and friendly Eureka and Renton whom where laying down the pain unto the poor young man below.

"Brother!" yelled Sky as he watched his sibling go down. He reset his LFO to vehicle mode and turned his boosters onto full blast.

Mathieu who was holding him from behind suddenly found himself being dragged along the ground, the tail pipes of the captured LFO blasting Hilda's LFO in the face with after-burn flames. "Ah, damn it!" Mathieu yelped as he let go of the fleeing enemy. As this happened, Eureka, Renton and the recovering Moondoggy where distracted, allowing for the younger, injured brother to escape encirclement.

As the brothers flew towards each other to regroup Emrick's attention was redirected to his LFO. All the action below had shielded the sounds of its revival from the earlier crash and it was just by mere chance that Emrick noticed its escape from the corner of his eye.

Looking down to his friends who were busy with the reunited twins he determined it was going to be his job to recover his own LFO. Without thinking Emrick found himself smiling to himself despite the huge effort he was putting in to everything just not fall to his death. The wind rushed through his long indigo hair and Emrick continued smiling, though he had no clue as to why and for some reason he couldn't stop himself. "What is this feeling?" he thought as he turned his board towards the fleeing LFO. "I feel so annoyed but also… happy? …excited?"

* * *

Spitting up even more dust than the last time John once again woke up from his trauma induced slumber. After a few seconds of recollection he quickly put a meaty hand up over his bald head, to protect it from further attack. He then looked around; trying to grasp how much time had passed.

But then a particular sensation began to tickle the hairs on his chin as it sat just an inch above the ground. Lifting himself up on his one free hand he could now feel the subtle vibrations in the ground under him. "God damn, it's starting!" he cursed under his breath as he quickly jumped up onto his feet.

With a quick glance around himself he saw his procured LFO was gone, probably taken by the person who had assaulted him when he was down, he figured. In the distance he could see a fight brewing up just a couple hundred yards away. He instantly knew the Twins where most likely a part of the scuffle, and without a second thought he raced towards the fray. "I can't believe this; the whole area is going to fall! …Friend or foe, we have to get out of here now!"

* * *

Author Note: Sorry this chapter took so long to be finish. Please visit my account page if you desire to have a quick promo for the next chapter!


End file.
